Aprendiendo a sentir
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: Bella es un angel destinada a la tierra.Para poder convertirse en angel completo y volver al cielo debe terminar su tarea.¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con los Cullen?¿Puede un angel y un vampiro enamorarse?Romance/Drama y algo de Humor.
1. Prefacio

**Aprendiendo a sentir**

**Prefacio**

Estaba terriblemente asustada y no podía moverme pues las cadenas de mis muñecas me lo impedían, las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas. ¿Por que nos tenia que pasar esto?.

Mire al frente y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos dorados, que me miraban con amor, el volvió su vista hacia el atacante y sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche, sus alas salieron de su espalda, esas que deberían asustarme pero al contrario me parecen hermosas. Desenvaino la espada que le di aquél día y se puso frente a el.

Veía borrones la lucha estaba siendo intensa y aun no se sabia quien de los dos caería.

Mi mente solo podía pensar en cuanto lo quería, sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias todo tomaba sentido en mi mente.

Escuche un grito y alce el rostro, grite su nombre pues estaba mal herido en el frió suelo.

-¡¡NO PORFAVOR!!.- grite con todas mis fuerza, el no podía morir. Me miro desde el suelo y su sonrisa torcida apareció.

-Te..amo...- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Vas a morir.- alzo la espada mirándome a mi primero y luego a el.- lo siento pequeña pero son las normas.- dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Tantas cosas vinieron a mi mente, el seguía sonriendome ahora arrodillado en el suelo.

_No.....por favor... el no puede morir.....lo amo..lo amo_

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras pensaba esas dos palabras. El agarré de las cadenas fue aflojándose y una luz blanca salia de mi cuerpo, sabia lo que me pasaba pero me daba igual pues la escena delante de mi tenia mas importancia. Las cadenas se soltaron y todo sucedió muy deprisa.

-¡¡¡NO!!!.- grite con todas mis fuerza, me lance contra ellos poniéndome delante de mi amor, sentí un dolor en mi corazón, que no era nada con la alegría de haberlo salvado.

-¡¡¡NOO!!!!.- grito mi amor y se lanzo contra el atacante, unos brazos me rodearon y sabia de quien eran, mi amiga me miraba junto con toda mi nueva familia y sabia que si ellos pudieran llorara lo harían.

No le di importancia a los gritos y ni tan solo escuchaba las palabras de mi amiga pues todo se volvía oscuro, sentía como alguien me movía y unos brazos mas fuertes

me abrazaban, alcance a ver su rostros y sonreí pues ya tenia el valor para decirle lo que tanto ansiaba.

-...Te...amo..- dije entre sus brazos, viendo como pequeñas luces descendían.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que os guste esta historia.

Mañana colgare la continuación de " Mi vida por ellos" y intentare escribir el de "Ganas de vivir"

Dejad vuestro Reviews para saber si la historia gusta.

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	2. Lugar

**Cap1 Lugar**

**Bella Vo**

Otro día mas en el perfecto cielo, mire por la ventana de mi habitación, viendo las casa de la calle y las nubes, lo angeles pasaban volando con sus increíbles alas y los angeles incompletos con las pequeñas alas a las espalda, en verdad oí no era otro día mas, ya que se estaba preparando todo para que los angeles incompletos como yo bajáramos al mundo humano, para aprender todo sobre esas criaturas, si no lo hacías no podrías convertirte en un angel completo o puro.

- Bella, es la hora.- me dijo mi madre desde la planta de abajo de la casa. "Vamos mi amor se que lo aras muy bien", me dijo una de las cosas buenas que teníamos eran nuestros poderes. Nos podíamos comunicar telepaticamente con los demás y luego había los rayos de luz y cosas así. Cogí mi espada y mi arco regalo de mis padres, si íbamos al mundo humano a aprender pero había que defenderse, pues los demonios también andan por ese mundo y algunas criaturas como duendes, hadas, brujas, magos, hombres lobo, vampiros.

Así que había que ir preparada.

Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude mis padres y mi hermano ya me esperaban con una sonrisa. Mi pequeño hermano Ezequiel, era un perfecto angel y sabia que de mayor seria de los mas populares su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, con tan solo 8 años ya demostraba que llegaría lejos.

-¿Estas lista?.- me pregunto mi padre, Rayan era igual a mi hermano solo que sus ojos eran como los mios de un color chocolate. Mi madre Dayana y yo nos parecíamos mucho aunque yo tenia el pelo de un castaño mas claro que ella y sus ojos azules como mi hermano.

-Si, algo nerviosa pero estoy lista.- les dije. Salimos de la casa y desplegamos nuestras alas, mis padres hacia ya mucho que se convirtieron en angeles completos y sus alas son esplendidas, increíblemente grandes llegaban asta el suelo y traspasaban las cabezas, eran hermosas de un blanco brillantes y puro. En cambio las mías eran de largas como mis brazos y no era mas bien de un color marfil.

Llegaron a la puerta del cielo, donde todos los angeles esperaban a que Gabriel apareciera y diera comienzo todo. Me despedir de mi familia y fui con mis compañeros.

Cassandra y yo eramos amigas desde pequeñas y siempre estábamos juntas.

-Bells, puedes creerlo vamos a viajar al mundo humano.- ese era su sueño viajar al mundo humano ver las flores y los colores, Cass era como un angel de la naturaleza le encantaba los animales y las plantas es lo que mas estudiaba en el instituto y en lo que se especializo, sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro le daban un aire de duende.

-¿Donde te van a enviar?.- le pregunte a mi amiga, sabia que depende la especialización te enviaba a distintos lugares y seguramente estaremos separadas.

- Creo que me envían a Europa, allí ahí reservas de animales. ¿Y a ti?, te especializaste en criaturas mitológicas, ¿Donde crees que te enviaran?.- me pregunto.

-No lo se la verdad, pero nos mantendremos en contacto.- le dije.

Vimos como Gabriel, acompañado de dos angeles mas bajaba y nos sonreía a todos.

-Bien venidos angeles, oí es un día especial, viajareis al mundo humano y os convertiréis en angeles puros, debéis recordar las normas, no dejéis que los humanos vean vuestras alas, aprender y observar, y tener cuidado con ciertas criaturas.- el discurso continuo y dio paso la distribución de los lugares, Cass estaba feliz la habían enviado a una reserva natural de Europa.

-Isabella.- llamo Gabriel y avance hacia el.

-Mucha suerte.- me dijo entregándome el pequeño pergamino.

-Gracias.- fui hacia mi familia para ver el resultado.

-¿A donde te envían?.- me pregunto mi madre.

-A Forks.- respondí.

**En algun lugar de Alaska**

-Tanya, e dicho que me dejes empaz.- grite ya me estaba hartando y por muy caballero que sea uno tiene sus limites y Tanya hacia una hora los había cruzado.

-Vamos Eddi, sabes que estamos hechos para estar juntos.- dijo ella.

-Ni en un millón de años.- dije entre dientes y salí de allí corriendo, tenia que hablar con Carlisle ya llevábamos un tiempo con los Denali y yo no aguantaba mas, yo me largaba ya de allí no acuantiaría a Tanya ni un día, ni siquiera una hora mas.

Llegué a la casa y fui al despacho de mi padre, ni tan siquiera llame entre y me tumbe en el sillón.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?.- pregunto mi padre, "No te hemos enseñado modales o que Edward", me recriminó mentalmente.

-Padre lo siento pero me marcho, no aguantare a Tanya ni un momento mas.- le dije y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, dios creo que la oigo. Carlisle me miro divertido por la situación.

-Da le una oportunidad a la chica, parece muy pillada.- dijo muy divertido, genial ahora mi padre se ríe de mi.

-Muerdeme.- le contesté enfadado.

-Vamos Edward, sabes que lo dijo en broma solo quiero lo mejor para ti y tus hermanos.-

-Lo se, pero yo no aguanto mas, si ustedes se quieren quedar no diré nada iré a alguna de las otras casa....- mi padre alzo la mano para que callara.

-Somos una familia y si uno se va los otros lo siguen.- dijo sonriendo " te crees que Esme dejara que te vallas" sonreí, tenia razón mi madre no me lo permitiría. "Bueno hagamos una reunión familiar" pensó mi padre divertido.

-Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet. ¿Pueden venir?.- dijo mi padre y a los pocos segundo mis familia estaba en la entrada del despacho, Alice entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Estoy contigo hermano.- me dijo son su sonrisa, mi pequeña hermana sabia lo que había aguantado y muchas veces me había dicho que podríamos irnos.

-Bueno, tenemos que decidir donde iremos, ya que llevamos bastante tiempo aquí y creo que va siendo hora de cambiar de lugar.- mi padre intento disimular el porque de este repentino cambio, pero mis hermanos no eran tontos y sabían perfecta mente lo que pasaba.

"Que Eddi no aguantas mas a la zorra de Tanya, yo pensaba que te rendirías antes después de lo que sucedió aquella vez, ahora tendré que pagarle a Jasper" dijo Emmet, mientras le daba el dinero a Jasper que sonreía por su victoria.

"Ya era hora hermano, no se porque as tardado tanto. Alice te lo dijo mas de una vez", pensó Jasper mientras contaba el dinero.

"Al fin, Edward ya era hora, no se como as aguantado a esa zorra durante tanto tiempo" mi sutil hermana Rose.

"Cariño si tanto te molestaba tenias que haberlo dicho antes" me dijo Esme asta su voz mental era muy paternal.

-Bien.- dijo Carlisle.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?.- pregunto, el silencio se izo mientras pensábamos. Alice estaba teniendo una visión y no me dejaba verla, sera tramposa.

-¡¡¡¡Forks!!!!.- grito.- Vallamos a Forks hace mucho que no vamos y allí podremos hacer vida normal y volver al instituto.- si, si buen argumento pero porque me ocultaba la visión.

-Estamos todos de acuerdo.- dijo Carlisle todos asentimos.- Bien pues iremos a Forks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que os allá gustado^^

Voy a intentar actualizar "Ganas de vivir" y "Eternidad"

Pasad y leerlas.

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	3. Un haz de luz

**Cap2 Un haz de luz**

**BellaVo**

-Ten mucho cuidado.- me dijo mi madre abrazándome.- No puedo creer que ya vallas al mundo humano es increíble.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tendré cuidado mama, no te preocupes.- veía a mi padre y mi hermano que me sonreían aunque al igual que mi madre estaban tristes.

-Bella.- me llamo mi hermano y lo abracé.

-Por tate bien pequeñin, no hagas travesuras y no rompas corazones.- le dije.

-Te quiero hermana, vuelve pronto.- nos miramos y sonreímos mientra mi padre se acercaba y ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Mi pequeña, conviertete en adulta y vuelve con nosotros, tienes un gran corazón que debe madurar y esta experiencia te ayudara.- Mi padre me abrazo y yo pensaba en sus palabras sin comprenderlas muy bien.

Unas campanas sonaron avisando que la puerta estaba abierta para que los angeles bajaran. Me dirigí con mi familia hasta la puerta donde todos mis compañero y angeles estaban allí, todos íbamos igual las chicas con vestidos largo y blancos y los chicos con camisa y pantalón blanco. " Lo primero que are al llegar sera comprarme ropa negra" pensé divertida.

Mi padre me entrego la pequeña bolsa con mis pertenencias y me abrazo por ultima vez.

Vi a Cass en una de la esquinas y fui asta ella.

-Cass ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte estaba algo ¿nerviosa?.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, no se que pasara allí abajo y eso me asusta.- me dijo.

-Bueno eso es parte de la tarea ¿no?. Estar en un lugar nuevo y desconocido para aprender.-

-Ya pero no seria tan duro si tu vinieses a Europa, pero estamos muy separadas.- me dijo triste me acerque y rodee sus hombros con un brazo.

-Nos escribiremos, y volveremos a estar juntas, amigas por siempre ¿recuerdas?.- le dije, ella asintió y sonrió.- Vamos, nos espera toda una aventura.- fuimos hacia la puerta a esperara nuestro turno, Cass se marcho antes que yo pues los destinados a Europa salían antes.

-Is.- me llamo una voz que conocía muy bien y que no aguantaba. Me giré para ver a Leo venir hacia mi. " genial, no podía empezar peor " pensé. Leo era uno de los angeles mas codiciados, era rubio oscuro y sus ojos de un azul verdoso si, si muy guapo pero yo no lo aguanto y menos cuando me llama "Is".

-Hola Leo.- dije lo mas distraida que pude, no me apetecía aguantarlo ahora, por fin me iba a librara de el.

-¿Estas destinada a Estados Unidos verdad?.- me pregunto yo solo asentí sin mirarlo.

-Genial yo también podríamos queda..- no le deje terminar la frase.

-Leo voy allí a terminar la tarea y convertirme en angel puro para volver.- le dije y alce el vuelo yendo hacia la puerta.

Gabriel estaba en la puerta despidiendo se de todos y deseándonos lo mejor.

-Isabella, suerte.- me dijo, yo asentí y me tire en picado desplegando mis alas hacia Forks.

Pronto visualice las luces el mundo humano era hermoso, el océano, los bosques... y todas las luces que iluminaban desde las alturas.

-Es hermoso..- susurré embalsamada ante tanta belleza los libros que había leído no daban crédito el mundo humano era muchos mas espectacular y increíble.

Mire el pequeño papel con la dirección de la residencia y volé hasta el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Llegué a la pequeña casa de un precioso color blanco y marrón. Una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos negros le sonrió desde la entrada de la casa.

-Tu debes de ser Isabella.- me dijo yo asentí.- soy la cuidadora de la casa, a tu servicio y ayuda. Te enseñare tu habitación.- me dijo y entramos a la casa, era acogedora y estaba amueblada con todo lo necesario. Subimos las escalera y llegamos a unos de los cuartos.- Esta sera tu habitación sientete libre de ir por la casa.- me dijo y bajo por las escaleras. Una cuidadora de la casa es un ser de protección y auto ayuda, es como una tía que te aconseja y te guia por el mundo humano y aunque tenga forma de persona en verdad son como un haz de luz que toman forma humana para pasar desapercibidos.

Entre a la habitación y quede maravillada, se parecía tanto a la habitación de mi casa en el cielo, había un gran ventanal al fondo junto a un escritorio con un ordenador,equipo de música, television y reproductor es, las paredes eran de un azul no muy oscuro y la cama grande con sabanas blancas.

Había una puerta que seguramente seria el baño, y un gran armario de madera.

Desempaquetar mis cosas y me di una ducha. Me estaba poniendo mi pijama, cuando la cuidadora llamo a mi puerta.

-Isabella.- llamo.

-Pasa.- le dije y asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-E preparado algo de comida, por si tenias hambre, debes empezar el horario humano y a estas horas se suele cenar.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien enseguida bajo y por favor llámame Bella.- le dije ella asintió y antes de que saliera le pregunte algo.- ¿Tienes algún nombre?.- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Amalia.- me dijo y salio de la habitación. Sonreí ante su nombre era irónico su nombre significaba "la protectora del trabajo".

Baje las escalera y Amalia estaba en la cocina, me sonrió al verme y me invito a sentarme.

Estuve hablando con Amalia durante unas horas, me explico sobre el pequeño pueblo y que mañana empezaba las clases en el instituto.

Me explico experiencias que ella había tenido y angeles a los que había cuidado, era interesante toda su historia.

-¿Y no echas de menos el cielo?.- le pregunte.

-No, la verdad es que no. Amo la tierra y amo mi trabajo, cuidar a los angeles es mi deber .-

-¿Y no deseas vivir una vida tuya, sin tener que cuidar de nadie?.- su mirada se volvió algo triste, pero enseguida la oculto.

-No a mi me gusta cuidar a los angeles y ya no me queda nada mas así que este es mi destino.- dijo, cambie de tema no quería ver a Amalia triste. Subí a mi habitación y pensé en todo, estar en el mundo humano hacia que mis preguntas aumentaran.

Sabia que los angeles después de estar en el mundo humano debían elegir un camino, no había muchos donde elegir.

Un camino era como Amalia, convertirse en un haz de luz, un protector y vivir en el mundo humano cuidando a los angeles.

Luego era convertirse en un angel guardia o de los diferentes elementos, que cuidan la tierra y a los humanos.

O un angel guerrero que era lo que mas me atraía luchar contra las criaturas que amenazan el mundo humano y luchar contra los demonios.

O la ultima opción renacer como humano y llevar una vida normal durante el tiempo que se otorga.

Las preguntas entraban en mi cabeza sin hallar respuesta. ¿Que era lo mas correcto?.¿Puede pasar algo en este tiempo que me hagan cambiar de opinión?

Y así caí dormida pensando en que mañana seria mi primer día como una humana normal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!! espero que os allá gustado.

Los haces de luz son un poco complicados y Amalia tiene una historia ^^

Próximo capitulo el primer día de instituto. Los Cullen aparecen xD

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	4. Primer día

**Cap3 Primer dia**

**BellaVo**

Un molesto pitido me izo abrir los ojos, le di un golpe al despertado y lo apagué, pero claro esto no acababa.

-Bella, debes levantarte. Llegaras tarde tu primer día de clase.- genial primer día de clase para mi porque los demás ya llevaban un trimestre entero, ahora volvían de las vacaciones de navidad y yo me aguantaba.

"Genial seré la nueva = centro de atención" rodé los ojos, puede que no fuera para tanto.

Me duche lo mas rápido que pude y me puse uno tejanos y una camisa azul con cuello en V y manga larga, junto a mi chaqueta negra.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con la mochila a mi espalda, pensé en como iría al instituto ¿Podría ir volando?. si tengo cuidado nadie me vera.

-Buenos días.- me aludo Amalia desde la cocina.- he echo tostadas y ay zumo fresco.-

-Buenos días y gracias.- dije sentándome en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-¿Estas nerviosa?.- me pregunto Amalia sentada frente a mi.

-Un poco la verdad. Por cierto ¿como iré al instituto?.- le pregunte, Amalia sonrío y saco una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Llego esta mañana.- me dijo, en la cajita estaba mi nombre con la letra de mi padre sonreí al verlo. Dentro de la cajita había unas llaves de un coche con un llavero de unas alas blancas y una pequeña nota.

" Espero que tu estancia en el mundo humano te sirva para aprender y madurar, vuelve pronto tu familia que te quiere.

Un beso Rayan, Dayana y Ezequiel"

Sonreí como quería a mi familia, salí corriendo de la casa para encontrarme un precioso Volkswagen New Beetle de un azul oscuro mi color favorito.

-Gracias padres.- dije mirando al cielo seguro que ellos me oyeron, una suave brisa me izo entender que me habían oído.

El coche era fantástico y no tu be problemas para encontrar el instituto, que en verdad eran diferentes edificios con un gran numero pintado.

Vi muchos coches aparcados, pero me llamaron la atención un BMW rojo descapotable aparcado al lado de un enorme Jeep y un Volvo plateado.

" No seré la única con un coche que deslumbra" pensé.

Al salir del auto note lago extraño en el aire, pero no le di importancia y camine hacia el edificio de secretaria.

Había una mujer de unos 50 años que me sonrió cariñosamente al verme.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?.- me pregunto.

-Si, soy Bella Swan.- le dije usando el apellido que Gabriel escribió en el pergamino.

-A si, Isabella Swan.- dijo mirando unos papeles.

-Bella.- repetí.

-Bueno mira tu primera clase es literatura en el segundo edificio.- me entrego mi horario y un mapa del centro.- suerte.- me dijo.

-Gracias.- salí del edificio y busque el aula de literatura. Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas unos humanos se me acercaron y bueno que puedo decir, una chica con el pelo castaño y largo creo que se llamaba Jessica no paraba de hablar y hablar, sinceramente ahora odio mucho mas las matemáticas. Y luego esta el chico con acné como era.. Eric que se me a pegado toda la mañana a excepción de las clases que no coincidimos ¡gracias a dios!.

Faltaban 20 minutos para que el timbre sonara y poder ir a la cafetería, pero esos 20 minutos iban a ser una tortura, ya que el chico sentado a mi lado... creo que le llamaba Mike, no paraba de mirarme el escote.

"Dios al menos disimula, hasta el profesor se a dado cuenta".

Cuando el timbre sonó no le di tiempo al "chico escotes" a decir nada, salí disparada del aula hacia la cafetería.

No tenia mucha hambre después de todo lo que había pasado, así que compre una manzana y una cola, vi a Jessica hacer señales para que me sentará con ella y otra chica de pelo negro que parecía mas agradable.

-Hola Bella, ¿como te han ido las clases?.- me pregunto Jessica nada mas sentarme.

-Largas.- conteste sin ganas.

-Esta es Angela, Angela ella es Bella la chica nueva.- nos presento Jessica y las dos nos sonreímos con algo de vergüenza.

Angela era la chica mas agradable que había conocido hasta ahora, me recordaba a Cass pero algo mas tímida, aunque mi mala suerte aumento ya que el "chico escote" y el tal Eric eran amigos de ellas y se sentaron con nosotras junto a una chica llamada Lauren que me miraba mal y otro "chico escote" llamado Tyler.

Por suerte no me hicieron muchas preguntas, tenia una historia inventada si, pero no me acababa de gustar el mentir.

-Estas muy pálida para ser de Arizona.- pregunto Lauren con un claro tono de burla.

-Ya es que tengo sangre albina por parte de mi madre, así que no suelo estar muy morena.- aparte de que soy un angel. Lo ultimo lo pensé divertida, nadie sabia que yo era un ser de otro lugar con alas en mi espalda ahora ocultas.

Un olor extraño me llego y no pude evitar girarme, allí había 5 humanos sentado en una mesa, los 5 humanos mas hermosos que e visto en este lugar, aunque su olor no era humano.¿Que son?. Empecé a mirarlos mas detenidamente, son muy pálidos así que descartamos los hombres lobo, esa chica podría se un duende o un hada, aunque los duendes tienen los ojos de el color del sol y las hadas los suelen tener mas lilas o azulados. Repase las criaturas que había estudiado, no pueden ser dioses, ni angeles tampoco, así que solo me queda una.... vampiros.

**EdwardVo**

Genial otra vez al instituto, después de unas vacaciones volvíamos a la monotonía, en verdad me agradaba mucho Forks, sobretodo porque Tanya no estaba por aquí y en este pueblo casi nunca hay sol así que las cosas son mas fáciles. Lo malos son los humanos, haber 5 vampiros que son increíblemente atractivos y un grupo de adolescentes hormonalmente activos ya digo yo que no es una buena combinacion.

Mis hermanos aun podía aguantarlo pero claro aquí el que ve las fantasías y los pensamientos soy yo así que.

Aunque el pobre Jasper también lo pasa bastante mal la verdad, la que mas disfruta es Alice.

Como se ríe la pequeña duende maléfica cuando ve que alguna chica se nos va a declarar o a hacer que se tropieza solo para caer en nuestros brazos. Enana malévola.

Llegamos al instituto de los primero así era mas fácil para todos. Aparque el Volvo y baje lo mas tranquilo que pude, pues ya había estudiantes por allí y sus pensamientos no ayudaban.

-Creo que oí sera un día interesante.- dijo Alice cuando estábamos todos reunidos delante de los coches, estaba dando saltitos y palmas.

-Alice ya calmate- le dije no se como saca tanta hiperactividad.- Y di nos porque sera un día interesante ya que no me dejas ver la visión y solo repites el abecedario chino..-

-No, no hermanito. Esperaras como todos aquí la vidente soy yo.- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue junto a Jasper.

Me despendí de mis hermano y fui hacia mi clase, creo que era historia, tampoco importaba.

Los alumnos iban entrando y no dejaban de hablar sobre una alumna nueva.

"Genial, otra humana hormonalmente activa" pensé y rodé mis ojos. La primera hora paso y me dirigí hacia la otra clase, un chico llamado Eric había compartido clase con la chica nueva y contaba lo guapa y simpática que era. Su imagen se repetía en mi cabeza, en verdad era guapa. Tenia algo diferente de los demás humanos, necesitaba verla en persona.

Por suerte las horas pasaron y me dirigí a la cafetería con mis hermanos. Rose y Emmet se mostraban muy... cariñosos el uno con el otro. Alice y Jasper hablaban de algo y yo me predi en mis pensamientos y los de los humanos.

"Por Fin Bella esta aquí" escuche a Jessica, me volví para mirar quien era esa tal Bella y me quede mas quieto de lo que podía estar.

La chica era hermosa, tenia un aura a su alrededor que la hacia verse irreal, dejando claro que no era humana. Sus ojos de un color chocolate y su cabello del mismo color que caía por su espalda me pareció la imagen mas hermosa que nunca había visto. Me quede mirándola y concentrándome no podía oír nada, no oía sus pensamientos, era como mirar una pared nada de nada. Sus ojos se posaron en nosotros y nos miro con confusión, y así estuvo un rato asta que se le ilumino la cara.

"Vampiros". Oí que alguien susurraba, venia de la dirección de la chica pero ya no puede oír nada mas, en eso mire a Alice que tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara y me miraba.

"Como dije sera un día interesante" pensó Alice y el timbre sonó dando comienzo a otra clase... Biología creo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!! me alegro que la historia este gustando, la verdad es que es una historia que a mi me gusta mucho y va a ser algo divertida ^^

Contestando a LilyMolly : la casa no es la misma que la de los Cullen, la casa de los Cullen saldrá dentro de poco. Como van a enviar a un angel a vivir con vampiros xD aunque seria interesante no te dijo que no xD.

La casa en la que esta Bella es otra que comparte con Amalia la cuidadora.

Gracias por los Reviews

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	5. Vampirito

**Cap4 Vampirito**

**BellaVo **

Definitivamente iba a matar a alguien. Como se les ocurre enviarme a un pueblo donde hay vampiros. Están loco o que tanto aire puro no es bueno.

Pero como se les ocurre y ara que hago yo. Me acerco a ellos, investigo sus intenciones.

Aunque se puede saber que hacen vampiros en un instituto humano, que están catalogando el menú.

Dios, que yo tengo sangre como los humanos, bueno no exactamente la misma sangre pero... ahí dios el de los ojos verdes mira para acá.

Salvada por la campana. El timbre sonó y los humanos fuero saliendo, yo corrí literalmente, no quería encontrarme con los vampiros.

Si me había especializado en criaturas, pero no me los imaginaba tan increíblemente atractivo.

Saque el papel con mi horario. " Biología, genial", pensé y fui hacia el aula, iba tan concentrada mirando el horario que no me di cuenta que coche con alguien.

-Lo sient..- me quede ahí parada, delante de mi, la persona con quien había chocado, bueno persona... era uno de ellos de los vampiros el de ojos verdes que no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Estas bien?.- me pregunto divertido, con una increíble sonrisa.

-Si.- dije lo mas seco que pude y entre al aula, con el detrás de mi. En cada momento sentía su mirada, como si intentara describir algo.

" Puede que no sepa lo que soy" pensé. Aunque era algo poco probable o ¿no?.

Y oí es mi día de suerte porque claro como no el único asiento disponible es justo al lado del vampiro. "¿Dios que te e echo yo?" pregunte interiormente.

Seguro que si los de arriba me ven, se estarán divirtiendo por la situación. Y encima el vampiro este no deja de mirarme y sus ojos verdes me hipnotizan.

" No lo mire, no lo mire, no te gires, no te gires" me decía una parte de mi cabeza.

" Se puede saber que haces tu as visto a ese chico, ni un angel es increíble, girate, hablale. Haz algo " me decía la otra, dios lo que faltaba ahora resulta que oigo voces.

El mundo humano me volverá loca. Pero ¿porque no deja de mirarme?.

Aunque este "chico" no me mira como los "chicos escote" el me mira a la cara o a los ojos mejor dicho. Vale se acabo.

Me gire quedado cara, a cara contra el vampiro, lo mire y mentalmente empecé a gritarle, no se si nuestro poder funciona con todas las criaturas pero abra que intentarlo al menos me desfogare mentalmente.

"-TU MALDITO VAMPIRO, SE PUEDE SABER ¿PORQUE NO DEJAS DE MIRARME?. YA ESTAS DESVIANDO LA VISTA O NO VOLVERAS A MORDER UN CUELLO EN LO

QUE TE QUEDE DE ETERNIDAD."creo que me escucho y se sorprendió mucho ya que.. SE CALLO DE LA SILLA.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio nadie reía, parecían mas sorprendido que divertidos.

-¿Le ocurre algo señor Cullen?.- pregunto el profesor, tan sorprendido como el resto de humanos.

-No señor esta todo bien.- dijo "el señor Cullen" sentándose otra vez y mirándome entre sorprendido y enojado.

" JAJAJAJA.- empecé a reírme mentalmente.- Damas y caballeros un vampiro torpe. ¿ Se a echo daño señor Cullen?". El vampiro me miro y una pequeña sonrisa paso por sus labios.

"¿Como es que ahora puedo oírte?". Me dijo la voz del vampiro.

"¿Perdona?". Pregunte algo confusa.

"Soy Edward Cullen, encantado de conocerte.. Bella". Me dijo con su increíble voz.

"Si ya muy interesante. ¿Que as querido decir?". Le pregunte.

"No se di sabrás que algunos vampiros tenemos habilidades". Me explicó yo ice un pequeño asentimiento" Pues yo puedo leo mentes". Genial un lector de mentes.

" ¿Y porque me as preguntado eso?".

"Porque cuando e intentado ver lo que pensabas en la cafetería no e podido, y en cambio ahora estamos teniendo una conversacion, pero no veo lo que piensas. Es extraño". Dijo Edward. Bien ya lo llamo por su nombre y todo seré idiota.

No dije nada mas en toda la hora y el tampoco y por suerte ya no me miraba tanto. El timbre sonó y recogí todas mis cosas, cuando iba a salir por la puerta su voz me llego.

"Adiós Bella, nos veremos pronto". Dijo con una sonrisa aun sentado en la mesa.

"Ni lo sueñes vampirito". Dije y salí hacia el gimnasio.

Al llegar me encontré con Angela y mientras nos cambiamos de ropa me explico alguna que otra cosa del instituto.

Estaba apunto de entrar con Angela, pero el olor de uno de ellos me llego. Me giré para ver a la chica de ojos grises con cara de duende, sonriendome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Hola Bella.- me dijo, mire hacia tras Angela ya se había ido y solo estábamos la vampiro con complejo de duende y yo.- Yo soy Alice Cullen encantada de conocerte, a por cierto a sido muy divertido lo de Edward.- y se echo a reír mientras yo habría los ojos sorprendida.- Nunca nadie había echo que se cayera o se pusiera nervioso, a sido muy divertido, pero la verdad es que me as pillado en medio de la clase y claro no e podido evitar reírme al ver a Edward cayendo de una silla.- y volvió a reír, me estaba asustando la verdad. Primero porque hablaba muy rápido, y segundo porque ¿como lo había visto?- Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Emmet, va a molestarle durante años o mas, va as ser muy divertido. Por cierto seguramente Carlisle quera conocerte porque no vienes a nuestra casa y así hablamos mas tranquilamente.- se acerco un poco para hablara bajito.- Lejos de oídos humanos, tu abes no.- me guiño un ojo y se fue a la clase. Yo me quede ahí, en shock y maldiciendo al cielo.

La hora de gimnasia paso rápida, primero porque me gustaba y era divertido. Además Alice era bastante divertida si mantienes la distancia. Estaba como dando saltitos todo el rato, como si sufrirá de los nervios o algo.

Por fin salí del instituto y me dirigí a mi coche, no sin antes ver a Alice que me saludo con el brazo euforicamente, mientras hablaba con los demás y a Edward que me dio una sonrisa y un guiño.

Al llegar a mi casa me tumbe en el sofá no me moleste en subir a la habitacion estaba practicamente agotada. Ser humana es mas complicado de lo que creía. Amalia estaba... la verdad ni idea creo que en el jardín porque la escuchaba cantar de lejos.

Yo me quede en el sofá tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo y pensando en el grupo de vampiros.

Si ser humana ya iba a ser difícil, como iba a ser con un grupo de vampiros cerca. Cerré mis ojos para dejar todo fuera cualquier ruido o pensamiento.

Aunque empecé a escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía de arriba, como los muelles de una cama. Creo.

**En el cielo**

**Rayan Vo**

-Gabriel tiene que ser una broma.- Grito Dayana muy enfadada.

-Lo siento, no sabia que el Aquelare había vuelto al pueblo.- dijo Gabriel lo mas tranquilo que pudo, aunque sabia que estaba asustado.

-¿Como habéis podido enviar a mi hija a un lugar plagado de vampiros?.- pregunto mi mujer apretando los dientes.

-Ya te e dicho que no lo sabíamos. Pero no importa mucho, ella se a especializado en criaturas nos era un problema.- dijo Gabrile. Gran eror.

-Que mas da que se allá especializado, son vampiros saber muy bien como se las gastan no ai mas que ver a los desalmado del aquelarre ese Italiano. Los angeles tenemos sangre ¿y si le hacen algo?.-

-No le aran nada, el Aquelare de Forks siempre son los mismo los Cullen y son vampiros vegetarianos así que no ahí problema y ahora debo irme.- y así Gabriel alzo el vuelo y nos dejo ahí.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Dayana algo molesta.

-Tranquila amor ya oíste, no le aran nada. Y a demás Bella sabe defenderse, se llevo el arco y la espada por algo.- le dije, viendo como se tranquilizava.

-La echo de menos.- me dijo abrazándose a mi cintura.- Nuestras pequeña.-

-Yo también, pero debe madurar y elegir su camino, sea cual sea.- dije y volemos hacia nuestra casa.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaaaa!!!!!!

Siento la tardanzaaaa.

Yo solo quiero decir que imaginen al perfecto Edward cayendo de la silla y a Alice toda hiperactiva xD

Bueno decir que esta historia tiene un rumbo fijo xD y tengo muy claro como se van a ir desarrollando los echo y sobretodo el final xD

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO.

Gracias por invertir un poco de tiempo en escribirme y animarme.

aridenere

miadharu28

Vaale

ammyriddle

Samy Cullen

Alejandra de Cullen

Sweet Doll x

Kikie Swan

Franncisca Cullen

LilyMolly

Carmen Cullen 116

Crystal Butterfly 92

Megami-Magic

I sobretodo a mi querida amiga que nuca me falla

ener-aj

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	6. Sorpresa

**Cap5 Sorpresa**

**BellaVo**

Me senté en el sofá intentando averiguar de donde procedía el sonido.

Estaba claro que parecía los muelles de una cama. Mire hacia los lado, no se para que la verdad.

-¿Amalia?- llame algo confusa. Vi como se asomaba por la puerta de atrás y venir hacia mi.

-¿Si?.- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que es ese ruido?.- le pregunte. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio escuchando el ruido de los muelles.

Amalia tenia una cara de confusión total, la verdad era divertido verla confusa.

-Parece un cama ¿no?.- dijo muy confusa, no pude evitar que mis labios dibujaran una sonrisa.

-Si eso ya lo se pero...¿Ay alguien mas en la casa?.- pregunte, puede que aya un nuevo angel con nosotras. Amalia negó con la cabeza.

-No, si hubiera un nuevo angel me hubiese informado.- me dijo algo seria. Me levante y saque el pequeño cuchillo de la mochila que siempre llevo encima por si acaso.

Nada mas empuñarlo se transformo en una preciosa espada plateada y blanca, no pregunten como es magia de los angeles, nuestras armas son mágicas y capaces de matar a cualquier criatura incluso a otro angel, por eso ahí que tener cuidado con ellas, esta fue un regalo de mi padre cuando cumple... 8 años creo.

-Vallamos a ver que es.- dije con la espada en mi mano. Amalia asintió y subimos las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba me pare delante de la puerta de mi habitación, de ahí provenía el ruido.

Amalia me izo una señal y una esfera de luz salio de su mano. Mas magia de angeles.

Contemos hasta tres y abrí la puerta sin pensármelo mas.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso a mi hermano, o no se una ardilla parlante o cualquier cosa.

Pero no me imaginaba esto.

Alice Cullen estaba saltando sobre mi cama y dando volteretas como si de una gimnasta profesional se tratara.

Al verme me sonrió pero no dejo de saltar.

-Hola Bella, tu cama es muy grande.- me dijo riendo y saltando. Mire a Amalia quien ya no tenia la esfera de luz en su mano, pero tenia una cara totalmente confusa, aunque también estaba ¿contenta? o emocionada mejor dicho.

- Alice ¿que haces aquí?.- pregunto Amalia, ahora la de la cara confusa era yo. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca callo.

-Hola Amalia cuanto tiempo. ¿Como va todo?.- dijo Alice bajandose de mi cama y abrazando a Amalia.- Esme y yo te hemos echado de menos todo este tiempo.- le dijo aun abrazándola.

-Yo también os eche de menos ¿Cuando habéis vuelto de Alaska?.- le pregunto Amalia. Yo seguía parada en la puerta con mi confusión plasmada en la cara.

-Volvimos hace como un mes, creo. Ya sabes que no llevamos muy bien eso del tiempo.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que Amalia correspondió.

-¿Se conocen?.- pregunte, una pregunta estúpida si pero no salio otra palabra de mis boca. Las dos me miraron y asintieron.

-Los Cullen llevan casi tanto tiempo como yo viviendo en Forks.- me explico Amalia.

-Oh.- fui todo lo que dije.

-Y ¿Que haces aquí Alice?.- pregunto Amalia.

-Ha.- dijo Alice, se giró y me sonrió. Se acerco a su velocidad de vampiro a mi y agarró mi brazo.- E venido a invitar a Bella a casa, se que seremos grandes amigas y seguro que Esme le agradara conocerla.- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos. Amalia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, di le a Esme que esta noche iremos a haceros una visita. A mi también me apetece ver a mi vieja amiga.- dijo Amalia con una sonrisa muy cálida, creo que los Cullen verdadera mente le agradan.

-¡¡¡¡Siii!!!!.- grito Alice y corrió por toda la habitación, aunque yo solo veía un borrón.- Nos vemos esta noche.- dijo saliendo por mi ventana.

-Es una chica muy alegre.- me giré para ver a Amalia con una increíble sonrisa, la correspondí con una igual se la veía tan contenta.

-Si, es algo extraña pero es muy agradable.- le dije volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana. Amlia coloco una mano en mi hombro.

-Seguro seréis grandes amigas, sobretodo si ella lo dice ya que Alice nunca se equivoca.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.- Preparate para salir en un rato.- me dijo y salio de la habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de tirantes negra que por detrás tenia dos pequeños cortes para poder desplegar mis alas. Encima de esta me puse un jersey azul oscuro con bastante escote para que se viera la camisa negra y que al igual que esta me permite sacar mis alas. Deje mi pelo suelto y baje las escalera.

Amalia estaba sentada viendo la television, ella también se había cambiado y duchado. Llevaba unos jeans claros y un jersey verde oscuro, me vio bajando y me sonrió.

-¿Estas lista?.- me pregunto poniéndose de pie. Yo solo asentí, quien me iba a decir que iba a conocer a todo un aquelarre de vampiros.- No estés nerviosa, los Cullen son muy agradable y enseguida se ganan tu confianza.- me dijo mientras salíamos y cerrábamos la puerta.

-Estoy bien.- le dije mientras avanza vamos hacia el bosque, ya empezaba a oscurecer y vimos el crepúsculo que era hermoso.

-Vamos.- me dijo Amalia, desplegué mis alas y ella dejo ver su forma original un haz de luz. Al ver la esfera de luz sentí mucha calidez y vi como se elevaba hacia el cielo.

_"Vamos Bella, no tenemos toda la noche"_

Me dijo la voz de Amalia en mi cabeza, le sonreí y alce el vuelo junto a ella.

**EdwardVo**

-¿Que hiciste que?.- le dije a Alice, estaba en la sala del piano hablando con la enana diabólica de mi hermana.

-Invite a Bella y Amalia a venir a casa.- dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras leía una revista de moda.

-¿Porque las invitastes?.- le pregunte, Amalia me caía muy bien si, pero Bella... había algo en ella que me confundía.

-Porque si, porque Amalia es muy simpática y ella y Esme se llevan muy bien, además Bella es muy simpática y seremos grandes amigas.- dijo levantando la vista de la revista.- Así que mas te vale tratarla bien me as oído Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no hagas nada que la moleste o sufrirás las consecuencias.- dijo señalándome con el dedo. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara.- Aunque creo que Bella sabe defenderse bien, ¿como esta tu trasero? no te lastimaste al caer ¿verdad?.- dijo riendo. Fui hacia ella pero salio corriendo antes que la atrapara.

-Maldito duende diabólico.- dije entre dientes.

_"Vamos Eddi en verdad te agrado, lo se." _pensó la enana. Yo negué con la cabeza y volví a sentarme en mi piano_."Ya ya"_ siguió la enana, empecé a tocar y olvidarme de todo excepto del bello rostro de Bella.

¿Que tenia ella de especial?

Bueno aparte de no ser humana claro, si estaba al cargo de Amalia tenia que ser un angel, ya que Amalia se encargaba de eso.

Que importa. En verdad Alice tenia razón había algo en ella que me agradaba mucho, era diferente a todas las chicas. Y en verdad era la primera vez que me fijaba tanto en alguien.

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve tocando, el grito de Alice me saco de mi trance.

-¡¡Ya llegan!!.- dijo y todos salimos a la entrada a recibirlas. Emmet miro hacia el bosque y la carretera.

-Alice no oigo ningún coche ¿seguro que ya llegan?.- pregunto mi hermano. Escuche el aleteo de unas alas y Alice empezó a dar saltitos.

-Si, si. Miren.- dijo señalando al cielo y entonces la vi. Un angel descendia del cielo sus alas eran hermosas y ella aun mas.

Escuche los pensamientos de mi familia, todos estábamos maravillados habíamos visto a Amalia en su forma, pero nunca habíamos visto a un angel.

_"Es increíble"_ pensaba Carlisle.

_"Que alegría que por fin aya alguien junto Amalia, sus alas son preciosas"_ pensaba Esme con una cálida sonrisa.

_"Guau"_ Pensaban Jasper y Emmet.

_"Es preciosa"_ pensó Rose.

Alice en cambio tenia sus pensamientos bloqueados y yo solo tenia una cosa en mi cabeza dejando al margen los pensamientos de mi familia.

No deje de mirar a Bella y esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez ante mi.

_"Hermosa"_

Era lo único en mi cabeza. Esta noche seria interesante

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!! espero que les aya gustado.

Alice es genial xD me encanta, no puedo decir mas xD

Contestando pregunta:

kMi cullen

-pregunta, edward y bella, como se pudieron comunicar ?, perdón me perdí ahí.

gracias, espero me respondas.

Pues haber como explica en el capitulo 1 los angeles tiene algún que otro poder, pero todos ellos se pueden comunicar telepaticamente, y como Edward le la mente.

Te explicaría algo mas pero no puedo porque sino diré parte del próximo capitulo. Te pido paciencia y si ahí algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar dímelo ;)

Bueno espero que les aya gustado y si ahí alguna duda ya saben aganmelo saber ;)

Actualizare lo antes posible.

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	7. Noche interesante Parte 1

**Cap6 Noche interesante. Parte 1**

**EdwardVo**

"Edward" me llamaba alguien "Edward cierra la boca que te entraran moscas" escuche a Alice que intentaba no reírse.

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado con la boca abierta pero la imagen de Bella era simplemente hermosa. Sus alas blancas y ese aura.

Bella junto a Amalia que ahora era una bola de luz bajaron suavemente, pero las alas de Bella levantaron una suave brisa haciendo que su olor llegara a mi y... dios mio. Era lo mejor que había olida en mi vida.

Al tocar el suelo sus alas desaparecieron y Amalia tomo su forma de humana. Bella nos dio una sonrisa tímida que izo mi estomago sintiera un cosquilleo.

-Amalia.- salto Esme abrazando a su amiga.- Que alegría que ayas venido.-

-Hola Esme, yo también me alegro de veros a todos. Te presento a Bella esta a mi cargo.- dijo señalando a Bella.

-Encantada de conocerla señora Cullen.- dijo Bella a mi madre.

-Llámame Esme querida, que alegría que estés aquí.- dijo tomando sus manos.-entremos dentro y te presentare al resto de la familia.- obedecimos y rápidamente estábamos todos acomodados en los sofás de la sala.- Bella el es mi esposo, Carlisle.- dijo señalando a mi padre.

-Un placer conocerte Bella.- dijo mi padre dándole la mano.

-Igualmente.- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Y bueno ellos son nuestros hijos, Alice quien parece que ya conoces.- dijo mi madre con una mirada de reproché dirigida a Alice.- el es Jasper el compañero de Alice.- el aludido sonrió.- Y ellos son Rosalie, Emmet y Edward a quien creo que ya conoces también.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrío y saludo a mis hermanos mientras pensaba " Que Cullen les as contado de tu caída" pensó divertida.

"No, y te agradecería que no dijeras nada. Ya es duro aguantar a Alice, no quiero aguantar a Emmet también", dije un poco como una suplica.

"Mm.. no se puede ser divertido. Y te lo tienes merecido por no dejar de mirarme". Me contesto.

"Te pone nerviosa que te mire" dije algo divertido.

"No", dijo tajante. Le sonreí y ella entrecerró los ojos.

"Ya lo veremos" le dije seductoramente. Eso no se de donde salio.

"Te arrepentirás Cullen" me desafió.

"Ya lo veremos Swan" dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Mientras nosotros habíamos tenido la pequeña conversación Amalia y mis padres hablaban mientras mis hermanos se acurrucaban.

-Y bueno cuenta nos algo de ti Bella, ¿Como es que estas en Forks?.- pregunto mi madre, esto se pone interesante.

-Bueno es que los angeles somos enviados a la tierra para.. poder convertirnos en angeles completos y a mi me toco Forks.- le explico a mi madre.- Pero me gusta mucho este lugar es todo tan verde y natural es precioso y Amalia es genial.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿tu familia?.- preguntó Esme.

-Ellos están en el cielo esperándome a que termine mi tarea.- dijo y soltó un pequeño suspiro.- La verdad los echo algo de menos.-

-Tranquila,- dijo Esme cogiendo su mano.- Ya veras como pronto volverás a estar con ellos.- dijo mi madre. Y me sentí mal, la idea que ella se fuera me resultaba algo dolorosa. Jasper me miro y yo me encogí de hombros sabia que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pero ¿que era lo que yo sentía exactamente?.

-Y ¿cuanto dura tu tarea?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Depende de cada angel, nos envían aquí para que aprendamos de los humanos, sus sentimientos costumbres, así que no se exactamente que debo hacer.- le explico ella.

Estuvieron un largo rato preguntando cosas, sobre el cielo y Bella también pregunto sobre nosotros. Nos contó de los poderes de los angeles a lo que ella no de daba mucha importancia como que pueden comunicarse telepaticamente.

"Por eso me puedo comunicar con ella". Pensé y Bella asintió como respuesta. También nos contó que algunos tiene dones extra y ella tiene una especie de escudo. Nos lo mostró y era increíble como una especie de burbuja de cristal. También le contamos sobre nuestros poderes y nuestras rarezas..

-¿Ustedes vuelan?.- pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Si, al igual que tu tenemos alas pero son algo distintas.- le dijo Carlisle.

-Oh.- dijo Bella.- ¿podría verlas?.- dijo algo avergonzada.

-¡¡Siii!!!.- salto Alice.- Vamos todos juntos a dar una vuelta y le mostramos las alas.- dijo emocionada.

-Esta bien, pero no se vallan muy lejos niños.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa. Alice salto y cogió a Bella de la mano llevándola fuera, todos la seguimos.

-Edward.- me llamo mi padre.- tened cuidado y pasarlo bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa, asentí y salí junto a mis hermanos y Bella.

-Bien lo primero es lo primero.- dijo Alice, se quito la camisa que llevaba quedandose con una de tirantes.- No queremos que se rompa la ropa.- dijo y Rose izo lo mismo. Emmet, Jasper y yo nos quitemos nuestras camisas, pero no llevábamos nada debajo. Vi que Bella se me quedo un momento mirando y aproveché.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" le pregunte con una sonrisa. Ella me miro y se puso algo colorada.

"No te lo creas tanto Cullen", dijo y lo que izo a continuación me dejo otra vez con la boca abierta. Se quito su camisa quedando con una de tirantes negra, mientras se la quitaba pude ver algo de su abdomen plano y blanco.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" me pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Uff, ya te dijo" le dije con otra sonrisa. Ella me saco la lengua y me pareció adorable "muy madura" le dije y volvió a hacerlo mientras sonreí.

-Bien vamos aya.- dijo Alice y dejamos que nuestras alas salieran.

**BellaVo**

Vale reconozco que me impresiono verlo sin camisa, pero el también se quedo con la boca abierta , ja . A mi no me iba a ganar.

-Bien vamos aya.- dijo Alice y los cinco hermanos desplegaron sus alas. Me quede maravillada, sus alas eran parecidas a la de los murciélagos, pero mucho mas grandes y sinceramente me parecían hermosas y oscuras de un negro noche.- Bella vamos.- dijo Alice acercándose un poco a mi.- ¿nos tienes miedo?.- me pregunto algo triste. Le di una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías, simplemente me quede maravillada, sus alas son increíbles.- le dije mientras sacaba las mías.

-Las tuyas son muy hermosas también.- me dijo Alice. Le sonreí y me fije en que sus colmillos se notaban un poco mas que antes y sus ojos grises ahora eran de un dorado brillante.

-Sus ojos.- dije.

-Si es que con esta forma nuestros ojos son dorados, bueno en realidad son dorados porque como te hemos dicho antes tomamos sangre de animales. Si tomáramos sangre humana nuestros ojos serian rojos.- me explico Alice, yo asentí y me acerque mas a ellos para ver sus ojos que eran hermosos.

-¿A donde iremos?.- le pregunte a Alice mientras sus hermanos hablaban.

-Volaremos un poco por el bosque para que veas lo hermoso que es Forks.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ey alice, Bella venga vámonos.- dijo Jasper. Alice me ofreció su mano y juntas corrimos asta donde los demás.

Mire a Edward y hice mal sus ojos dorados me hipnotizan al igual que los verdes pero estos tenían un brillo que no identifique.

-¡¡¡Echemos una carera!!!- grito Emmet emocionado, asentimos.- El que llegué antes al final del bosque gana.- dijo Emmet.

-¿Que gana?.- pregunto Jasper. Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando.

-¡¡Ya se!!.- salto Alice asustandonos.- El que gane pedirá a alguien que haga lo que el quiera durante un día entero.- dijo todos asentimos.

"Preparate Swan", pensó Edward divertido.

"Lo mismo dijo Cullen, Alice seguro que tiene un precioso vestido para que lleves al instituto", le sonreí lo mas inocente que pude. El me devolvió una sonrisa torcida increíblemente sexy.

_"Agghh Bella centrate"_

-Bien preparados.- dijo Alice y todos nos pusimos en la raya que Emmet izo en el suelo.- Listos.- volvió a decir mientras sonreía.- ¡¡¡YAA!!!.- grito y los 6 salimos volando hacia el bosque.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!!

No es un capi muy largo pero jeje es estado muy liada.

¿Quien ganara la carera? mmmm no esta decidido wajaja ¿Quien queréis que gane? wajajajaja

Bueno no creo que tarde con la continuación seguramente este fin de semana podre el próximo cap.

Yo solo dijo que Emmet, Jasper y Edward van sin camisa.... no se vosotras pero a mi esa imagen me parece el cielo xD

Quiero aclarar una cosa cuando sale esto "pensamiento" Edward y Bella pueden ver lo que piensan pero si sale _"pensamiento" _en cursiva no se comunican es su pensamiento solo, oks bueno no se si a quedado muy claro xD

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	8. Noche interesante Parte 2

**Cap7 Noche interesante. Parte 2**

**BellaVo**

Sinceramente no prestaba mucha atención a la carera, había perdido a los Cullen de vista estaba maravillada con la belleza del bosque de Forks.

Nunca había visto un lugar tan verde, puro y mágico, aparte del cielo claro.

Sinceramente no me importaba quien ganara la carrera, no puede ser muy horrible el castigo y además siempre me puedo negar, quien me va a obligar.

Vi un gran árbol que sobre salia en un acantilado y descendí dejan dome caer encima de una rama.

La vista era increíble, se veía las luces del pueblo e incluso la playa, creo que veo la mansión de los Cullen.

La luna estaba llena y brillante junto a un montón de estrellas y un cielo completamente despejado cosa rara en Forks. Me quede contemplando el precioso paisaje nocturno

apoyando medio cuerpo en el tronco del árbol. Sentí la suave brisa que tiro mi cabello hacia atrás y sonreí, era una fantástica sensación.

-Bu.- dijo alguien detrás de mi haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito y que me resbalara. No me dio tiempo a desplegar las alas que Edward me tenia cogida entre sus brazos mientras bajaba al suelo y sus alas desaparecían. Tenia una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y en ese momento ni su sonrisa le iba a librar.

-Seras idiota, me as asustado.-dije mientras le pegaba en el hombro.

-¿Enserio?.- me pregunto acercándose un poco mas a mi cara y pegando mas su cuerpo al mio.

-Si, y si lo vuelves a hacer te atravesare con mi espada.- le dije lo mas enfadada que podía ya que su sonrisa no me lo permite. Mi comentario izo que sonriera aun mas.

"Idiota" pensé y entonces me di cuenta de que no me había soltado.

-Me gustaría que mis pies volvieran al suelo.- le dije mientras intentaba separarme un poco de el, poniendo las manos en su pecho desnudo. Me sonroje al no haberme dado cuenta antes de que el iba sin camisa. Mi sonrojo no le paso desapercibido.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- me pregunto quitando la poca distancia que yo había conseguido poner entre nosotros y con una sonrisa picara en su boca.

-No, pero es incomodo.- dije, y por fin mis pies tocaron el suelo, aunque sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura, que sutilmente quite y di un paso hacia atrás.

-No pareces incomoda.- dijo dando un paso hacia mi con su sonrisa haciendo que yo retrocediera y chocara con el tronco de un árbol quedando acorralada.

-Pues lo estoy.- dije lo mas seria y normal que pude. Edward no se lo creyó y se fue acercando cada vez mas. Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara sobre el tronco y se fue acercando. Sentía su respiración tan cerca y cerré los ojos instintivamente.

-¿Sigues incomoda?.- me pregunto mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla.

No conteste... no tenia fuerzas para contestar su mano seguía en mi mejilla y se sentía tan increíblemente bien.

Un extraño sentimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo junto a un calor que nunca sentí.

Su mano seguía acariciando mi mejilla mientras su aliento chocaba contra mi cara, era fresco y olia increíblemente bien y entonces... nada.

No notaba su mano ni nada, abrí los ojos confundida, Edward no estaba, había desparecido.

Mire en todas direcciones y nada ni siquiera olia su esencia.

Me encogí de hombros "Que mas da, tampoco iba a pasar nada". Oh si.

"Aggh Bella centrate, no iba a pasar nada solo se estaba vengando por los de la silla", me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a caminar entre los arboles.

El bosque estaba oscuro pero la luna lo iluminada todo dándole un aire de misterio, mágico y algo de terror.

"Venga, no puedo tener miedo. Soy un angel se defenderme y tengo la espada aquí." El pequeño cuchillo que me regalo mi padre estaba atado a mi cinturón.

Escuche un pequeño ruido, o eso pensé me reí de mi misma ya estaba oyendo cosas. Pero volví a oírlo. "Sera algún animal" pensé.

Lo volví a escuchar pero ahora estaba mas cerca, me asuste y comencé a andar mas rápido. El ruido me perseguía y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, así que decidí salir volando de allí cuanto apunto de desplegar mis alas, pero me fue imposible ya que algo se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos al suelo y rodáramos, cerré los ojos ante el impacto, sentía la yerba húmeda en mi espalda y un peso sobre mi, estaba apunto de gritar o no se hacer algo pero escuche una risa que me izo abrir los ojos de golpe y ver a mi atacante.

Edward estaba encima de mi con una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa, el estaba encima de mi con una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas y sus manos apoyadas en la yerba a una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Te asuste?.- me pregunto aun con sus sonrisa mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza para quedar mas pegados. Me había dado un bueno susto y por muy guapo que estuviera y sin la camisa o dios..."Bella centrate."

-Si idiota. No vuelvas a hacer eso casi muero del susto.- le dije lo mas enfadada que pude.

-Oh vamos Bella, debes aprender a divertirte un poco.- Me dijo, aproveché que estaba distraido riendo para hacer que rodáramos y que yo quedara encima de el.

-¿Asustar a la gente es divertirse?.- le pregunte, mirando sus ojos que volvían a ser verdes.

-Depende de a quien asustes.- dijo y nos izo rodar otra vez mientras el reía. No puede evitar el reírme con el mientras rodábamos y peleábamos por la yerba.

Al final acabamos tumbados el uno junto al otro mirando el cielo mientras yo encontraba mi respiración, aunque Edward también jadeaba un poco. Estuvimos un rato en un como silencio, no era nada incomodo, no necesitamos hablar. Me sentía bien junto a Edward sin necesidad de decir nada.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?.- me pregunto cuando mi respiración se tranquilizo, entonces me fije en el lugar en el que estábamos. Un precioso prado con algunas flores era totalmente redondo como i alguien hubiera arrancado los arboles para que quedara de esta manera. Me fije en que en medio del prado había un árbol mucho mas grande que los demás y parecía estar apunto de florecer.

-Es hermoso.- murmure.

-Lo encontré la primera vez que vinimos a Forks.- dijo y gire para mirarlo ambos estábamos sentados ahora el uno frente al otro.- Me enfade con Emmet y salí a correr y entonces lo encontré. Nadie sabe de este lugar, es mi rincón secreto.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.- Siempre vengo aquí a pensar y relajarme.- dijo mientras volvía a tumbarse. "Creo que le dio vergüenza reconocer eso" una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, no solo porque era gracioso ver a Edward avergonzado sino por lo que acababa de compartir conmigo.

-Y ¿porque me as traído?.- le pregunte tumbándome a su lado. Lo escuche suspirar y gire para mirarlo, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía muy relajado.

-No lo se.- dijo volviendo a sentarse mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.- Quería compartirlo contigo y disculparme, se que e sido un poco idiota, pero así soy yo y espero que esto sirva para empezar una amistad.- me dijo. Me incorpore quedado frente a el que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y en sus ojos se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu amiga?.- pregunte divertida mientras alzaba una ceja. "Es lo mas extraño que me han pedido nunca" pensé.

-No te rías de mi.- dijo empujándome juguetonamente.- Estoy siendo lo mas caballeroso que puedo.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero si, quiero pedirte que seamos amigos. No se el mundo humano es extraño y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, contar conmigo ya sabes.- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

La verdad no sabia que decir, esto era extraño y nuevo pero con Edward parecía tan normal, tan natural que me resultaba imposible negarme. No se de donde salio el sentimiento pero cogí una de sus manos y la puse entre las mías mientras le sonreía.

-Me encantaría ser tu amiga.- le dije volviendo a sonreír por lo rara que era la situación, Edward me correspondió con una sonrisa torcida, aunque pude ver un punto en sus ojos que enseguida disimulo.

Volvimos a tumbarnos mientras mirábamos las estrella y pensaba en lo que vi en sus ojos. ¿Tristeza?,¿Desilusión?. No porque sentiría eso.

-Y, ahora que somos oficialmente amigos.- dijo con diversión.- Cuentame algo de ti.- me dijo, mientras una de sus manos atrapaba la mía.

-¿Que quieres saber?.- le pregunte mientras jugábamos con nuestros dedos.

-No se cualquier cosa.- se quedo un momento pensando para al final preguntarme-¿tu color favorito?.- Solté una pequeña risa y Edward giro su cuerpo para quedar apoyado en el codo con nuestras manos aun juntas, mientras con la otra me dio un pequeño empujón.- no te rías de mi.- dijo intentando sonar ofendido.

-Pues... me gusta el azul, aunque ultimamente me esta gustando el verde.- le dije sin mirarlo y antes de que siguiera preguntando hable yo.- ¿Que edad tienes?.- solté mientras le miraba. Edward sonrió volviendo la cara para mirarme.

-Ey, creí que era yo el de las preguntas.- dijo divertido.

-Bueno lo de amigos es cosa de dos. ¿No?.- le dije.- Además yo también tengo curiosidad.- Se quedo un momento pensando.

"Si es privado no hace falta que contestes" le dije, no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. El negó con la cabeza. "Solo estoy buscando las palabras para no asustarte" dijo.

-Venga no creo que me asuste mis padres tiene casi 300 años así que me espero cualquier cosa.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues mi edad biológica es de 17 años pero cronológicamente tengo 104 años.-

-Ves no es para tanto.- dije dándole un apretón a su mano.- El tiempo es diferente en el cielo y la tierra, Amalia me lo contó así que en la tierra yo tengo unos.... 60 años.- dije estallando en carcajada. Edward me miro sorprendido y luego se unió a mi risa.

-¿Enserio?.- me pregunto.

-Si, en el cielo es todo distinto, yo nací en 1942 el día no es muy exacto pero creo que fue en septiembre. Y ahora estamos en el 2002 y tengo 17 años en el cielo, es extraño verdad.- dije mientras seguía riéndome.

-yo nací en Chicago en 1901el 20 de junio y fui transformado en 1918.- me dijo. En ese momento su móvil empezó a vibrar. Me enseño la pantallita donde ponía "Alice" y contesto.

-Di me Ali.... si esta conmigo. ¿Porque preguntas si ya lo sabes?.- dijo divertido.- Si... enseguida vamos.- dijo y colgó.

-Alice dice que volvamos ya, mañana ahí colegió y tu debes dormir.- dijo levantandose y ofreciéndome su mano que acepte encantada.

-Bueno pues vámonos.- le dije desplegando mis alas, Edward me imito y salimos volando hacia la mansión Cullen.

Al llegar Emmet soltó algún comentario haciendo que Rose le pegara una colleja y todos riéramos. "Nos vengáremos de el", me dijo Edward sonriendo, asentí divertida.

-Esme a sido un placer volver a veros, espero que volvamos a quedar.- dijo Amalia con una sonrisa mientras Esme asentía. Nos despedimos de los Cullen y volemos hacia casa.

Amalia estaba feliz por ver a sus viejos amigos y eso me puso a mi mas feliz de lo que ya estaba. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Amalia y me fui a mi habitación para dormir. En verdad estaba agotada, me puse mis shorts y mi camisa para dormir. Me tumbe en mi cama y al poco tiempo caí dormida no sin antes escuchar un pequeño ruido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sientooo la tardanzaaa pero en Internet no me iba y e tenido algún problemilla.

Espero que os aya gustado, a mi me encanta la escena del prado y yo pongo la mía aquí xD

Bueno que los chicos sin camisa son lo mejor xD y que si que saldrán mucho ya que es necesario para que sus alas salgan wajajajaja ( que pervertidas xD)

La venganza hacia Emmet no tengo una idea clara de lo que are pero sera divertido muy divertido xD

Bueno y decir que mañana actualizare alguna de mis historias aun no se cual xD

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Haber si llegamos a los 100 ^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	9. Compañera de travesuras

**Cap8 Compañera de travesuras**

**EdwardVo**

Después de que Bella y Amalia se fueran Jasper y yo salimos a cazar. Sabia que era una escusa y que Jasper quería hablar conmigo pues el sentía lo que yo, y si ni yo mismo se lo que siento ¿como lo va a saber el?. Aunque puede que lo sepa, después de todo el tiene el don de las emociones asi que... puede que Jasper me ayude.

Bufe enojado y ni siquiera sabia el porque.

Mire el cielo de Forks, mañana lloverá lo mas seguro vi como Jasper venia volando desde el bosque, me volví a tumbar en la roca y puse mis las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Jasper aterrizó y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada.

-¿Que sucede hermano?.- me pregunto al final.

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte lo mas inocente que pude. No coló.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.- dijo preocupado.- Tus emociones son un torbellino de confusión.- dijo divertido.

-Ni yo mismo se que me pasa.- murmure cerrando los ojos y no quise abrirlos ya que la imagen de Bella aparecía ante mi sonriendo como en el prado y su preciosa risa llegaba a mis oídos.

-¿Es por Bella?.- me pregunto Jasper haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo mirara, el tenia una sonrisa y bloqueaba sus pensamientos. Volví a cerrarlos y volví a verla, me levante y pellizque el puente de mi nariz. ¿Que me pasa?.

-No lo se.- le dije al final mirando hacia el bosque.

-Creo que si lo sabes, pero no sabes aceptarlo.- dijo tumbándose en la misma posición en la que estaba yo.

-¿Que debo aceptar?.- susurré para mi, aunque sabia que Jasper me escucharía.

-Lo que sientes.- dijo el. Pero ¿que era lo que sentía yo exactamente?. Suspire, esto era nuevo para mi.

-Oigan amargados.- oímos gritar a Emmet giremos para verlo aterrizar.- ¿Que hacen aquí?.- no pregunto.

-Nada.- dijo Jasper que seguía tumbado.

-Pues entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco ¿no?.- dijo Emmet sentándose junto a Jasper.

-¿Que quieres hacer Emmet?.- le pregunte.

-No se, algo divertido. Asustemos a Newton o a alguno del instituto. La ultima vez fue divertido.- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa malévola.

-La verdad es que si lo fue.- dijo Jasper sonriendo.- Deberíamos repetirlo, ¿que dices Edward?.- me pregunto, sonreí junto a ellos.

-Sabéis que me encanta molestar a Newton.- les dije y volemos asta el pueblo.

Al llegar al limite del pueblo descendimos y escondimos nuestras alas, suerte que siempre llevábamos una camisa guardada. Nos las pusimos y salimos corriendo hacia la casa de los Newton, pero me distrajo otra cosa. Oli y si era lo que yo creí sonreí no aria falta ir a su casa. Les di un silbido a mis hermanos y parecieron junto a mi.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Emmet, señale la casa blanca con el tejado marrón a la que Newton se estaba colando. Emmet sonrió feliz y pensó lo mismo que yo, Jasper en cambio se tenso y bloqueo su mente.

-¿Jasper?.- dije y el nos miro.- ¿sucede algo?.- pregunte.

-Ahí que sacar a Newton de ahí cuanto antes.- dijo el yendo hacia la casa sigilosamente.

-¿Por que?. Podemos hacer que se meta en problemas.- dijo Emmet divertido al igual que yo.

-¿En serio no sabéis quien vive ahí?.- nos dijo y apunto su nariz, Emmet y yo olimos y ahí lo comprendi. Busque la mente de Newton y en efecto.

-Lo mato.- dije entre dientes. Estaba en la casa de Bella, como se atrevía el idiota este. Encima tenia pensado colarse en su cuarto.

-Calmate Edward.- me dijo Jasper.

-Como puede ser tan idiota.- dijo Emmet riéndose.

Estábamos detrás de la casa, la ventana de Bella daba a la parte izquierda, se escucho un pequeño ruido y me asome, Newton subiendo por una escalera.

-Juro que lo mato.- volví a murmurar. Mire hacia arriba, había una ventana abierta. No lo pensé y salte, mis hermanos me llamaron pero los ignore. Abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bella, Newton aun no había subido y con la cortina de Bella no me vería, me acerque a ella y me quede mirándola, era increíblemente hermosa. Me hubiera gustado estar mirarla durante mas tiempo pero escuche como Newton maldecía y Emmet reía mentalmente.

"Date prisa Edward". Pensó vi que habían movido un poco la escalera haciendo que Newton cayera y se asustara.

Me acerque a Bella y me senté en su cama, estaba profundamente dormida y relajada. Sin darme cuanta acerque mi mano y acaricie su mejilla, ella sonrió y cogió mi mano. Eso izo que pegara un salto, su mano tenia agarrada la mía y dio un suspiro. Sonreí como un idiota.

"Edward ¿que haces?, date prisa Newton esta llegando a la ventana". Pensó Jasper.

Juro matar a Newton, me acerque un poco mas a Bella e intente recuperar mi mano, cosa que fue imposible.

-Bella..- susurré para que despertara sin asustarse.- Bella.- dije algo mas fuerte. Se removió pero no acabo de despertar.- Bella, necesito que abras los ojos.- le dije. Empezó a despertarse, abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, los volvió a abrir y supe que iba a chillar así que le tape la boca con la mano, ya que la otra la tenia ella agarrada.

-Ssh, no grites Bella. Newton esta subiendo por una escalera hacia tu ventana.- sus ojos se abrieron mas y supe que ya no chillaría así que retire la mano.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que hace el "chico escote" en mi ventana?.- miro hacia abajo y vio su manos sostener la mía y la soltó, se miro y se tapo con la sabana, sonreí esto era divertido.

- Luego te contesto ahora hay que hacer algo con Newton.- le dije, Bella asintió y se quedo un momento pensando, en su cara apareció una sonrisa parecida a la de Alice.

-Bella no me gusta tu sonrisa me recuerdas a Alice cuando trama algo.- ella solo sonrió mientras cogía su móvil y marcaba.

-Si.. por favor necesito ayuda.- dijo asustada y llorando.- ahí alguien subiendo por mi ventana con una escalera, estoy muy asustada. Por Favor venga pronto... si gracias.- dijo y colgó.

-¿Puedo saber a quien as llamado?.- dije divertido por su interpretación.

-A la policía obvió.- dijo ella acercándose a la ventana y cerrando el pestillo.- ¿Como es que tarda tanto? ¿No esta muy alto, es un segundo piso?.- dijo Bella sentándose junto a mi.

-Emmet y Jasper se lo están poniendo difícil.- dije divertido. Me levante y fui hacia la ventana por la que había entrado, Bella me seguí y nos asomemos para ver a Emmet y Jasper tirados en el suelo riendo.

-Ey.- dijo Bella saludándolos con la mano, ellos imitaron su gesto y nos dijeron que bajáramos.

-¿Vienes?.- le pregunte a Bella.

-Claro.- dijo ella mientras entraba a su habitación, cuando salio llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa azul oscura de manga larga. Le sonreí y salte por la ventana cayendo junto a mis hermanos. Le hice una señal a Bella para que saltara. Y antes de que cayera al suelo la cogí entre mis brazos.

-Gracias.- dijo y me sonrió, cogió mi mano y nos acerquemos para ver a Newton, Bella enseguida giro y escondió la cabeza en mi pecho para que no se escuchara su risa. Mire hacia Newton y tu be que esconderme abrazando a Bella, escondí mi cabeza en su hombro para no reír. Newton tenia el pantalón enganchado en la escalera que era de madera y casualmente tenia estaba algo rota. Escuchamos como la tela se rompió y Newton empezó a maldecir, Bella se separo un poco de mi y miro, y volvió a esconderse en mi pecho. Emmet lo veía desde el suelo al igual que Jasper y trataban de no reír, con una poco de ayuda de Jasper, Newton empezó a ponerse mas y mas nervioso. Escuche que los coches de policía venían hacia aquí y les di una señal a mis hermano y a Bella, mis hermanos saltaron hacia la ventana abierta.

-Sube.- le dije a Bella señalando mi espalda, ella obedeció y salte entrando en la casa. Bella nos guió y entramos en la habitación continua a la suya, era una gran biblioteca y había un gran balcón desde donde se veía toda la calle. sigilosamente abrimos la puerta del balcón y nos escondimos para que Newton no nos viera.

Levante mi mano divertido y ice una cuenta atras..5..4...3..2...1....0. Los coches pasaron la esquina y Newton se paralizo y su mente quedo en blanco, salto de la escalera dejando sus pantalones en ella y empezó a correr muerto de miedo, los coches lo perseguían por la calle mientras Newton empezaba a llorara y nosotros reíamos en el balcón.

-Eso fue divertido.- dijo Bella entre jadeos y apoyo su espalda contra la mía aún entado en el suelo.

-¿Quien llamo a la policía?.- pregunto Emmet mientras se agarraba el estomago.

-Bella.- le dije y este levanto su mano para chocarla con Bella.

-Eres genial Bella.- le dijo Emmet y Bella choco su mano mientras reía. La policía había atrapado a Newton quien lloraba como un niño pequeño, se escucho el timbre de la casa y oímos como Amalia salia de su habitación.

La oímos hablar con el policía mientras Newton lloraba y decía que lo sentía.

-!!Bella¡¡.- grito Amalia, se noto la diversión en su voz. Bella se levanto agarrándose a la barandilla aun riendo.

-Bien hora de actuar. Por lo menos ya estoy llorando.- dijo divertida.- Asomen se por la escalera para terminar de ver el espectáculo.- nos dijo y la seguimos nos indico donde quedarnos y obedecimos, desde aquí lo veíamos todo pero ellos no nos veían a nosotros. Bella bajo corriendo y abrazo a Amalia mientras lloraba y hacia su papel de adolescente asustada. Newton se disculpaba y disculpaba llorando y sin pantalones. Emmet le saco unas fotos con su móvil y me informo de que tenia algunas mas. Pasado un rato el policía se llevó a Newton después de tomar la declaración a Bella y a Amalia. al cerrar la puerta y cuando escuchemos que el coche de policía arrancaba, Bella rompió a reír al igual que nosotros y Emmet rodó por las escaleras haciendo que riéramos mas.

-¿Me van a explicar que a pasado?.- pregunto Amalia riendo por la caída de Emmet.

Bella le explico a Amalia lo que había sucedido y Amalia rió junto a nosotros diciendo que eramos malvados pero que Newton se lo merecía. Amlia decidió irse otra vez a dormir y se despidió de nosotros.

-Bella mañana ai colegio y debes dormir, así que no se demoren mucho.- Bella asintió y le dio las buenas noches y un beso en la mejilla.

Hablamos un poco mas con Bella sobre la cara de Newton y lo que Emmet tenia pensado hacer con las fotografías.

-Bueno chicos me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo dormir algo.- nos dijo avergonzada.- sera mejor que salgan por la ventana.- y los cuatro subimos en silenció para no despertar a Amalia.

-Buenas noches Bella, ya veras cuando se lo contemos a las chicas.- se despidió Jasper y Bella sonrió mientras el saltaba por la ventana.

-Chica eres increíble para ser una angel eres algo malvada ¿no crees?.- le dijo Emmet mientras le daba un abrazo.

-No, solo me defiendo.- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Emmet salto por la ventana diciendo que Bella seria una compañera de travesuras y ella rió.

-Bueno sera mejor que descanses.- dije acercándome a ella, asintió y me sonrió. Me acerque y bese su mejilla, no me moví y le susurré.

-Buenas noches Bellas.- me separe le sonreí y antes de saltar le guiñe un ojo.

-Buenas noches Edward.- dijo cuando saltaba y sonreí. Al llegar al suelo mire hacia arriba Bella estaba asomada y nos sonreía.-Buenas noches chicos.- susurro y cero la ventana.

Al llegar al limite del bosque nos volvimos a quitar las camisas y volemos hacia casa, Alice nos esperaba en la entrada dando saltitos, ella lo había visto todo.

-Si esto les pareció divertido esperen a mañana cuando hagamos magia con las fotos.- dijo ella mientras saltaba sobre Jasper.

-¿Tienes algo planeado pequeña demonio?.- le preguntó Emmet mientras nos vestíamos.

-Obvio.- dijo Alice divertida.- Pero antes deben contárselo a Rose y Esme.- dijo y ellas ya nos esperaban en la sala.

-¿Y Carlisle?.- pregunté al no verlo.

-Tubo que salir hubo una emergencia en el hospital.- dijo Esme.- Ahora cuenten me de su travesura.- nos exigió divertida.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada malo, solo defendimos a Bella.- dijo Emmet mientras abrazaba a Rose. Les contemos sobre como habíamos visto a Newton acercarse a la casa, que Bella había llamado a la policía y que sus pantalones se rompieron y la policía lo atrapo. Estábamos muertos de la risa y Esme no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Se puede saber que pensaba hacer ese chico?.- pregunto Esme aun riendo. Automaticamente todos me miraron.

-¿Enserio voy a tener que decirlo?.- pregunté alzando una ceja y algo enfadado no me gustaban los pensamientos de Newton.

-Yo me hago una idea pero con un lector de mentes es fácil saber.- dijo Emmet pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Bufe y negué con la cabeza.

-Newton tenia pensado declararse a Bella, el creía que obvio ella diría que si y... que podría estar a solas con ella en su habitación y sus palabras eran "noche de sexo desenfrenado".- dije con repugnancia, Newton era asqueroso y sus pensamientos aun peor.

-Aggh.- dijo Alice.- Newton es un cerdo, pensar que Bella le diría que si. Espero que se le baje el eguó un poco a partir de ahora.- Todos asentimos aunque no lo teníamos muy claro. ¿Newton cambiar?. Ja, seguro que antes me vuelvo humano otra vez.

-Mañana iré a ver a Amalia.- dijo Esme mientras se levantaba.- Voy a prepararme ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, en dos horas deben ir al colegio.- nos dio un beso a cada uno y se marcho a su habitación. "Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes" pensé y subía prepararme mientras Alice y Emmet descargaban las fotos en el ordenador.

"Mañana sera un día interesante", pensé mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y me encaminaba a la ducha.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sientooo la tardanzaaaa pero ayer no me iba el ordenador.

Espero que este capitulo sirva de recompensa jajajaja pobre Newton wajajajajaja y esto es poco xD

Aquí capitulo únicamente explicado por Edward xD como no.

Por cierto por si acaso, al principio cuando están en la roca tumbados y tal... no llevan camisa.. oks xD

Por eso me encantan con alas xD cuando necesitan volar se la deben de quitar xD es genial una película así seria ya ufff ggggg xD

Bueno espero que os aya gustado y que no creo que tarde en subir el siguiente capi si tardo es porque mi ordena esta medio loco y le gusta hacerme la vida imposible V.v.

GRACIAAASSSSS POR LOS REVIEWS

COMO SIGAMOS ASI LLEGAREMOS A LOS 100 ¡¡¡¡YUPIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

ESTOI MUY FELIZ XD MUCHAAASSS GRACIAAASSS A TODOOSSSS Y TODAAASSS CREO QUE AI MAS TODAAASS PERO DA IGUAAALLL XD

ener-aj pasense por sus historias. Es una gran amiga que me anima siempre para que actualice y escriba le deveis mucho xD y si os gusta reíros "loca comisaria" es una de sus historias y os encantara. Esta en mis historias favoritas no os arrepentiréis a mi me encanta xD y "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" es genial y emocionante.

Nos leemos prontooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	10. Humillando al acosador Parte 1

**Cap9 Humillando al acosador. Plan 1 **

**BellaVo**

Un horrible pitido me despertó de un sueño maravilloso, le di un golpe haciendo que se callara. No había dormido mucho esa noche, entre la visita a casa de los Cullen y luego el altercado con el "chico escote"... ahora me acordaba que Emmet había tomado fotos, salte de la cama lo mas rápido que pude me puse mis tejanos negros y un blusa azul oscura, mire mi pelo y lo cepillé y moje un poco para darle forma. Alice me dio ayer algo de maquillaje y accesorios y viendo las ojeras no dude en usarlo, aproveche y me hice la raya del ojo nunca me había maquillado pero no me veía tan mal.

Cogí mi mp4 junto a mi chaqueta y la mochila y baje las escaleras intentando no caer. Amalia ya estaba en la cocina y me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.- me dijo mientras yo pasaba por su lado tarareando.- parece que estar de buen humor.- me dijo sonriendo. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días. La verdad es que si me e levantado muy animada y además tengo algo pendiente con los Cullen.- le dije y me entendió enseguida por lo de anoche.

-No seáis muy duros.- me dijo levantando se y yendo hacia el salón.- Esme me llamo, pasare el día en su casa, pero estaré aquí para cuando llegues.-

-No hace falta, tenia pensado ir con Alice luego así que podemos volver juntas.- le dije, sabia que si volvía mas pronto era por mi, pero yo quería que Amalia viviera su vida yo no iba a estar aquí siempre...

-Bien pues nos vemos allí.- me dijo dan dome un beso en la cabeza mientras salia, entonces me entro una duda.

-Amalia ¿como vas a llegar¿.- le pregunte ella no tenia coche.

-Iré caminando.- me dijo, cogí mis llaves y se las di.

-Ve en mi coche, el instituto no esta muy lejos, pero la casa de los Cullen si.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero..-

-Nada de pero, vamos que Esme te espera.- le dije y cerré la puerta para que no dijera nada mas.

No me importaba andar hasta el instituto o también podía ir volando..

Estuve consideran do mis opciones mientras desayunaba, mire el reloj, si quería llegar tendría que salir ya. Me puse mi chaqueta y la mochila al hombro, iba preparando el mp3 para escuchar la música mientras andaba pero al cerrar la puerta y alzar la mirada sonreí.

Había un Volvo plateado aparcado enfrente de mi casa y sabia de quien era, la puerta del auto se abrió y Edward salio sonriendo.

-¿Te llevo?.- me pregunto con su sonrisa torcida.

-No se ..- dije en broma.- Tendré que pensarlo un poco.- el solo sonrió y rodeo el coche abriendo la otra puerta.

-Que tal si lo piensas mientras vamos al instituto, mis hermanos tiene algo preparado.- me dijo cuando llegué a su lado.- Buenos días.- me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo algo ida.- ¿dormiste?.- me pregunto divertido. Me encogí de hombros.

-Algo.- le dije sonriendo mientras entraba al Volvo.- Gracias.- el dio la vuelta con us velocidad sobrehumana y entro.-Podrías actuar como un humano, tengo vecinos sabes.- le dije divertida el solo sonrió y rápidamente se encamino hacia el instituto. Íbamos en un cómodo silencio, pero yo quería saber sobre las fotos.

-¿Que a echo Emmet con las fotos?.- le pregunte girándome hacia el, creo que lo pille de sorpresa el estaba muy concentrada pensando, se giro y sonrió.

-Ya veras, Emmet y Alice son perversos.- me dijo y otra pregunta vino a mi cabeza.

-¿Como es que ayer estabais vosotros en mi casa?.-le pregunte sin poder contenerme, el sonrió al parece muy divertido.

-Jasper y yo habíamos ido a cazar y a ...- se quedo callado un momento.- bueno a cazar y Emmet apareció diciendo que se aburría. Nos propuso ir a asustar a Newton como hemos echo otra veces y fuimos hacia el pueblo, pero al llegar oli a Newton y Jasper nos dijo que esa era tu casa, así que decidimos ir a estropearle los planes a Newton.- me dijo y hubo un momento en el apretó el volante y creí que se romería, otra pregunta vino a mi cabeza _"vaya día de pensar que tendré oí" _pensé.

-Y ¿puedo pregunta que hacia Newton en mi casa?.- dije y volvió a apretar el volante, creo que la confusión era clara en mi cara.

-¿Seguro quieres saberlo?.- me pregunto Edward algo tenso, yo solo asentí y espere. Dio un largo suspiro y fijo su vista en la carretera.- Newton tenia pensado declararse y estaba totalmente convencido que tu aceptarías, así que iba con la esperanza de pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado.- dijo con una mueca de asco por lo ultimo y lo imite, Newton era un cerdo asqueroso, me entro un escalofrío al pensar en que si ellos no hubieran estado allí....

Me fije en que habíamos llegado al instituto y sus hermanos nos esperaba junto a un BMW rojo descapotable, al bajar corrí junto a Edwrad y lo abracé.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- dije una y otra vez abrazada a el que estaba muy sorprendido.

-De nada pero .. puedo saber el porque.- me dijo mientras me separaba.

-Por salvarme de Newton, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado allí.- le respondí y corrí hacia sus hermanos.

-Hombre el angel malévolo.- me dijo Emmet y lo abrace mientras le daba las gracias una y otra vez.- ¿Que tomaste de desayuno?.- me pregunto mientras me separaba y hacia lo mismo con Jasper.

-Es por haberme salvado ayer de Newton, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran estado.- a todos nos dio un escalofrío y nos reímos.- Emmet ¿que as preparado con las fotos?.- le pregunte intrigada, el solo sonrió junto a Alice de una forma muy terrorífica mientras juntaba las manos.

-Ya veras Bella, esto sera histórico.- me dijo Emmet con aire de misterio, sonreí Emmet era muy divertido.

El timbre sonó y fuimos a neutras respectivas clases.

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que pensé, ya que Alice había cambiado algunos horarios y tenia algunas clases mas con ella y con Edward.

Ahora estaba en matemáticas con Edward quien intentaba explicarme un problema, que no hubo manera de resolver.

-Odio las matemáticas.- dijo mientras recogía mis cosas para ir a la cafetería, Edward se reía mientras me esperaba.

-No son tan malas, yo te ayudare.- dije mientras salíamos y íbamos hacia la cafetería.

Jasper y Rose nos esperaban en la mesa pero no había rastro de Emmet y Alice.

-¿Donde están la enana y el grandullón?.- pregunto Edward mientras nos sentábamos. Jasper sonrió junto a Rose.

-Preparándolo todo.- contesto Jasper y Edwrad y yo también sonreímos.

-Empieza el plan ( humillando al acosador ).- dijo Rose quien parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto, no había hablado mucho con ella pero se veía como todos los Cullen, una persona increíble. Al poco tiempo Alice y Emmet aparecieron con cara de inocentes.

-¿Todo bien?.- pregunto Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Perfecto, esto sera recordado durante años.- dijo Alice muy sonriente. El tiempo paso rápido entre bromas de Ememt y comentarios de los Cullen. Alice me dijo que podía ir luego a su casa antes de que yo le preguntara.

"Me encanta el don de Alice", pensé y Edward rió claramente me había oído.

"El tuyo también esta bien" le dije mientras le daba un golpe por debajo de la mesa que el me devolvió y así paso la hora con risas y bromas asta que el timbre sonó.

-Preparense.- dijo Emmet mientras se iba junto a Rose.

Edward y yo fuimos hacia la clase de biología y seguimos hablando, Newton estaba en esta clase y no me miro ni hablo ni una sola vez, antes de sentarme me pareció ver que iba a venir a hablar conmigo, pero después estaba sentado otra vez y parecía ¿asustado?.

**EdwardVo**

Me había sentido tan bien esta mañana, la sonrisa de Bella al recogerla en su casa, el inesperado abrazo que se sintió tan bien, fue increíble pero sentí mi corazón latir y eso no es posible pero Bella revivía algo en mi interior que llevaba años muertos y ni yo mismo sabia que era, solo quería estar con ella y poder protegerla de todo, el sentirla cerca por cualquier motivo no importaba mientras ella estuviera a mi lado. No me importaba que abrazara también a mis hermanos ellos estaba con alguien y no había peligro de nada. Ahora en clase de biología donde me sentaba junto a Bella como en las demás clases que compartíamos y Mire a Mike porque me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas.

El muy idiota aun quería venir y hablar con ella para pedirle una cita después de lo de anoche, Bella se distrajo un momento y mire a Newton que enseguida se asusto y volvió a sentarse.

"Mejor me quedo aquí, Cullen da miedo. ¡¡Ni que fuera su novio o algo!!", pensó. Ay me había dado, yo no era nada de Bella y ella no era nada mio, bueno era mi amiga y podía defenderla ¿no?.

El profesor se retardo 10 minutos y entro disculpandose.

-Bien, me han informado que tengo que ponerles un vídeo educativo sobre la conducción.- dijo mientras miraba la hoja que tenia entre sus manos.- así que presten atención.- dijo mientras lo preparaba todo.

Alice y Emmet no habían dicho nada sobre las fotos y había bloqueado sus pensamientos toda la mañana y ahora un vídeo sobre conducción, algo no esta bien aquí.

Las luces se apagaron y del projector salio una cuenta atrás, y no puede contener las ganas de reír al ver el vídeo al igual que los demás.

Newton corría en ropa interior intentando huir del coche de policía que gritaba que se detubiera, Bella empezó a reír y casi se cae del asiento estuve a tiempo de cogerla, pero ambos seguimos riendo al igual que la clase, y podía jurar que en las demás clases también se veía la película.

Al acabar salio una de las fotos de Newton sin pantalones con las palabras ( Gallina acosadora ).

El profesor no entendía nada y exigió saber quien había sido. Encendió la luz y Bella y yo intentamos no reír mientras el profesor gritaba enfadado y hacia que Newton saliera de clase.

"Emmet y Alice son geniales", pensó Bella.

"Lo se, no creí que hicieran algo tan ... no tengo palabra" le respondí y así seguimos toda la hora, vinieron a informar que el vídeo había sido reproducido en todas las aulas, Bella y yo sonreímos. La hora paso y me despedí de Bella ya que teníamos clases diferentes, Emmet me izo una señal antes de que entrara a clase y fui hacia el.

-¿Que tal?.- me pregunto refiriéndose al vídeo.

-Genial, la clase entera se a reído y se han llevado a Newton al despacho del director, Bella y yo nos hemos reído toda la hora.- en eso llego Jasper muy animado y con algo en la cara.

-Jazz tienes pintalabios aquí.- le señalo Jasper se limpio corriendo mientras Emmet y yo rompíamos a carcajada.- La duende te comió a besos hermano.- Emmet palmeo la espalda de Jasper que estaba algo avergonzado.

-No pude resistirme, saben lo insistente que es Alice y cuando empieza...- Emmet y yo empecemos a mover las manos para que callara.

-Demasiada información.- dijo Emmet cerrando los ojos como si el lo pudiera ver. Jasper sonrió triunfante.

-Creo que ya no hace falta que entremos a clase.- dije viendo el pasillo desierto. Mis hermanos asintieron y Emmet sonrió y se froto las manos. Empezó a mover las cejas arriba y abajo mientras lo mirábamos conteniendo la risa.

-¿Podemos saber que haces Emmet?.- le pregunto Jasper. Emmet sonrió con esa sonrisa de cuando a pensado algo malvado y divertido.

-Despacho.... directo... Newton... emociones...- dijo mientras seguía frotando sus manos y seguía con las cejas arriba y abajo. Jasper y yo sonreímos y fuimos hacia el despacho sigilosamente.

-La secretaria esta ahí, desde aquí no lo veremos.- dijo Jasper agachado tras la puerta.

-Vallamos por fuera.- sugirió Emmet, vimos una de las ventanas abierta y saltemos por ella acabando en el tejado del edificio después de hacer un par de movimientos.

Emmet empezó a hacer el idiota y se colgó de una de las antenas.

-Ahora si que soy el hombre mono de Rosy.- dijo imitando a un mono, negué con la cabeza y reí.

-Emmet vamos recuerda Newton.- le dije y nos coloquemos exactamente donde estaba el despacho,escuchábamos a Newton lloriquear y al director gritando y algún que otro profesor, el jefe de policía también estaba allí explicando lo sucedido con Newton. Le ice una señal a Jasper y empezó a mandar olas de nervios y enfado hacia los humanos de la sala.

Newton cada vez lloraba mas y el director gritaba una y otra vez que se callara.

-¡¡¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR ¿QUIEN DIABLOS PUSO ESE MALDITO VIDEO?!!!.- gritó el director ya totalmente enojado y Newton estaba que se meaba encima.

-No... lo see...- gimoteo Newton, y entonces gruñí y mis hermanos me tuvieron que coger "RATA ASQUEROSA" grite en mi cabeza.- Puede .. que ...fuera.. Swan..ella era la única que pudo hacerlo.- dijo la rata de Newton. Cobarde.

-Claro porque usted estaba intentando entrara en su casa sin pantalones.- le dijo el jefe de policía.- y dios sabe con que intenciones.- continuo.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE NEWTON INTENTARA LO QUE FUERA, ESO SUCEDIO FUERA DE LA ESCUELA LO DEL VIDEO ES UNA VIOLACION DE LAS NORMAS DEL INSTITUTO.- mierda, mierda estaba demasiado enfadado.

-Jasper haz que se calme.- le dije y empezó a calmarlo pero su enojo era demasiado.

-Llamen a la Señorita Swan.- dijo el directo y alguien salio de la habitación.

-Sera miserable el idiota de Newton, le van a echar la culpa a Bella.- dijo Emmet enojado no tanto como yo pero enojado.

-Es una rata.- dije entre dientes.

En eso la secretaria volvió con una confundida Bella. "calmate Alice te a dicho que no sera nada, mierda Newton. ¿Que hace aquí?, o dios mio socorro" pensó Bella. Esto no era justo ella lo iba a pasar mal por nuestra culpa.

-Señorita Swan, ya sabrá sobre cierto vídeo ¿verdad?.- le pregunto el director, suerte que Jasper lo a calmado.

-Si, en clase de biología se a emitido pero.¿No entiendo que tengo que hago yo aquí?.- "Mierda me van a echar la culpa seguro, maldito Newton seguro que dijo algo" pensó Bella y quise que supiera que estábamos allí.

"Bella, estamos en el tejado. Tranquila di que fuimos nosotros los del vídeo" le dije, mientras se lo decía también a mis hermanos.

-Es lo justo no va a pagar ella.- dijo Emmet encogiendose de hombros, mientras Bella me respondió. "No, no pienso delataros, Newton se lo merecía a demás os debo una por ayudarme ayer" me dijo "No seas cabezota" le dije "No seas terco, tengo una idea." me contesto.

-¿Tiene usted algo que ver con el vídeo Señorita Swan?.- le pregunto el director.

-No claro que no.- dijo ella.

-¿Sabe quien a podido ser?. Ya que ese vídeo fue grabado ayer por la noche en su casa.- insistió el director.

-No tengo idea de quien pudo ser, y si fue grabado en mi casa porque ALGUIEN intento entrara por mi ventana yo me asuste y llame a la policía, y luego mi tía vemos al jefe de policía con Newton y sin pantalones.- se escucho como si alguien llorara.- Creo que mi tía y yo ya lo pasemos bastante mal ayer como para que ahora me acusen de algo que no ice.- dijo Bella entre sollozos. "¿Es creíble Cullen?" me pregunto y sonreí "Si el director se lo esta creyendo y el jefe de policía creé que debería detener a Newton" le dije y ella siguió con su papel, al rato el director se canso y los envió a ambos a clase. Salí corriendo y entre por una de las ventanas de pasillo, Newton no pensaba nada bueno.

-Esto Bella...- lo oí hablar.- quiero disculparme por lo de anoche yo solo quería hablar contigo y no se como perdí los pantalones.- le empezó a explicar me escondí en la esquina del pasillo escuchando.

-Ya.- dijo Bella cortante y intento avanzar pero Newton se lo impidió.- Quitate de en medio.- le ordeno algo enojada.

-Venga Bella solo quiero disculparme.- dijo acercándose a ella asta que la arincono contra la pared.- Que te parece si salimos a cenar y así me perdonas, juro que te recompensare.- le dijo con un intento de voz seductora a lo que Bella pensó, "Me esta dando arcada este chico no conoce el champú, que asco. Dime que no esta intentando lo que creo ahora vera esto se acabo" pensó enojada muy enojada.

-Mike.- dijo Bella con voz seductora mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Newton, quien creía que ya la tenia en el bote.

-Si Bella.- dijo el levantando la mano para tocar su mejilla, pero se quedo en el aire y el se puso blanco totalmente blanco, Bella le había dado un rodillazo en ejem todas sus partes y Newton callo al suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras Bella explotaba.

-MAS TE VALE NO VOLVER HACERCARTE A MI ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?, ERES UN ASQUEROSO Y UN DEPRABADO Y LA PORXIMA VEZ TE LLEVARAS ALGO MAS QUE UN GOLPE ¿ENTENDIDO?.- le grito mientras Newton seguía lloriqueando, note a mis hermanos detrás mio riendo como locos casi en el suelo y no pude evitar reírme con ellos.

-Algún día caerás.- dijo Newton con el poco aire que pudo encontrar.

-Ni en tus sueños.- le dijo y camino hacia nosotros.- ¿Se divierten?.- nos pregunto.

-Como dije anoche, eres genial Bella.- dijo Emmet chocando su mano.

-Vallamos fuera a esperara a las chicas y nos vamos a casa.- dijo Jasper y fuimos hacia la salida. Bella iba sonriendo orgullosa de lo que había echo.

-Lo mataste los sabes .- dije sonriendo feliz.

-Si, y estoy orgullosa. Alguien como el debería ser castrado para evitar que se reproduzca.- dijo divertida, me reí con ella y pase un brazo por sus hombros.

-Eres genial Bella.- dije sonriendo con la sonrisa torcida que había notado que se ponía nerviosa. Enseguida causo efecto se puso algo colorada, lo mejor es que no aparto mi brazo sino que agarró mi mano y junto nuestros dedos.

-Vallamos fuera.- me dijo y fuimos con mis hermanos mientras la campana sonaba.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esperoooo que les aya gustadoooo xD

Me encanta torturar a Newton enserio xD capítulos divertido wajajaa y significativos, no se si lo notan xD si no da igual ya se vera todo xD

SOYYY MUYYY FELIZZZZ PORQUE EMOOSS LLEGADOOO A LOS 100 Y EMOS PASADOOO XD ES INCREIBLEEEE NO PENSE QUE LA HISTORIA FUERA A GUSTAR TANTO Y ME EMOCIONOO MUCHOOO EL VER LOS 100 REVIEWS DE UN DIA PARA OTRO FUE INCREIBLEEE ( HIPERACTIVIDAAAAAADDDD XD)

Espero seguir así y que la historia tengas cada vez mas seguidores, yo dijo que aunque no tengan una pagina oficial están invitados a dejar su opinión y sus preguntas que siempre contesto feliz^^

No tardare en actualizar mis otras historias que ahí alguna que tengo abandonada, pero cuando la inspiración no llega no llega xD así que pido paciencia como ya dije en el review que deje de aviso donde los explico^^

y como dije anteriromente..

ener-aj pasense por sus historias. Es una gran amiga que me anima siempre para que actualice y escriba le deveis mucho xD y si os gusta reíros "loca comisaria" es una de sus historias y os encantara. Esta en mis historias favoritas no os arrepentiréis a mi me encanta xD y "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" es genial y emocionante.

Asi que les invito a leerlas ^^

AinaCullen eres geniaaalllll graciaaassss^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	11. Comprendiendo

**Cap10 Comprendiendo.**

**BellaVo**

Las semanas fueron pasando y ya nos encontrábamos en Febrero a casi dos semanas del baile de día de Sant Valentin y algunos humanos iba medio locos por el colegio, según Alice era una tradición humana, un día para celebrar el amor de las personas y que las parejas disfrutan, cada día entendía menos a los humanos.

Por otra parte cada día me llevaba mejor con los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle eran increíbles y me agradecen el que pasara tiempo con sus hijos, lo agradable de ellos es que siempre me recibían con una sonrisa y me hacían sentirme en casa.

Alice y Rose se habían convertido en mis mejores amigas, junto a Cass con quien por fin me pude comunicar la semana pasada. Las dos eran increíbles y siempre podía hablar con ellas, aunque no creo que vuelva a ir de compras con Alice o al menos sola, aunque no se si Rose es igual que ella, Edward me dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Las chicas me caían muy bien pero con quien mas tiempo pasaba era con los chicos Cullen, según Emmet me había convertido en "Compañera de travesuras" y ya habíamos echo alguna que otra broma, decía que yo tenia una don para las bromas y me llamaba el angel malévolo, se ganaba una collega por parte de Edward y Rose.

Con Jasper era todo mas calmado, el me explico su historias, como se izo las cicatrices, pero cuando empezó a cantar un himno Edward me saco corriendo de allí diciendo a su hermano que lo aceptara que perdieron.

Y con Edward era con el que mas tiempo pasaba, aveces llegábamos a su casa y nos escapábamos al prado y allí pasábamos toda la tarde, creo que el ya lo sabe todo de mi pues hemos estado semanas preguntándonos cosas el uno al otro y ahora yo lo conozco a la perfección. Simplemente hacer las cosas con Edward era diferente a hacerlo con los demás, con el me sentía bien, me sentía protegida y ... no lo se era todo tan fácil con el, bromear, reír, incluso llorar ya que hubo un día que echaba de menos a mis padres y Edward estuvo consolándome.

El tenia algo, no sabia que era pero con una sonrisa suya se iluminaba mi día, cuando me abrazaba no quería alejarme de el y cuando besaba mi mejilla sentía tanta calidez.

No se lo había contado a nadie porque no sabia que era este sentimiento y puede que tenga que descubrirlo sola y también porque me daba vergüenza decírselo a alguien, puede que hable con Amalia es la mejor solución, pero Edward puede leer su mente y agghh.

"Estúpido lector de mentes", pensé.

Los Cullen oí no habían venido a clase ya que era uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks, cuando Alice me lo dijo empecé a odiar al sol, extrañaba demasiado a los Cullen.

-Bella.- me llamo Angela, que estaba sentada en la cafetería conmigo.-¿En que mundo estabas?.-

-Legos de aquí.- le respondí bajito, solo quería irme a casa de los Cullen y ver a Edward, cuando no lo vi en la mañana me sentía vacía, ya que se había vuelto un habito que pasara a buscarme a mi casa y fuéramos juntos al instituto pero oí no y estaba ansiosa por verlo.

-Bueno te decía que Lauren no a invitado a su fiesta esta tarde.- me explico Angela mientras yo jugaba con la botella del agua.

-Ha.- conteste sin ganas.

-¿Vendrás?.- me pregunto pero sonó mas a suplica que a pregunta, Angela era una chica muy agradable y nos habíamos echo amigas enseguida, ella estaba con Ben un chico que juega en el equipo de baloncesto y que oí no había venido. Mire a Angela y no pude negarme me caí bien y en verdad nunca había ido a una fiesta, bueno humana.

-Claro.- le dije sonriendo. Angela no tardo en demostrar su alegría.

-Bien, la fiesta empieza a las 5 pasare por ti media hora antes.- Asentí mientras la campana sonaba y nos marchábamos a clase.

La mañana paso rápida y aburrida, lo peor es que oí no vería a los Cullen, pero Alice me había llamado ordenándome la ropa que debía usar.

-Alice no pienso ponerme esto.- le dije por teléfono a mi pequeña amiga.

-Si te lo pondrás, junto a las botas negras que compremos el otros día u la camisa en forma de corsé azul oscura y date prisa que Angela llegara pronto, no te maquilles mucho.- me dijo antes de colgar y al final me puse la falda negra que para mi gusto era muy corta, acababa por encima de las rodillas, junto a un corsé azul oscuro que ya me justaba mas y las botas que ella compro. Deje mi pelo suelto y ondulado caer por mi espalda y como dijo me maquille poco, en verdad no me veía mal.

Amalia ya se había ido a casa de los Cullen pues quería pasar un rato con Esme. Y como era viernes y mañana no había clase, dijo que disfrutara y llegara cuando yo quisiera.

Angela paso a la hora dicha y en poco mas ya habíamos llegado a casa de Lauren, se escuchaba la música y algunas risas, los humanos parecían animados.

-¡¡Bella, Angela!!.- nos grito Jessica nada mas entrar y corrió hacia nosotros.- Ya era hora que llegarais, tened.- nos paso unos vasos y como es ella empezó a hablar, no estaba muy cómoda en el lugar notaba como algunas persona me miraban y me incomodaba mas, aunque la bebida que Jessica me había dado estaba muy buena y me izo relajarme un poco.

-Vamos a por otra y luego bailamos.- sugirió Jessica, Angela tomo otra cosa pero yo bebí lo que me dio Jessica y fuimos hacia la pequeña pista de baile que era el salón de la casa.

La tarde había sido mas divertida de lo que pensé, y había descubierto que era una fiesta de cumpleaños, le dieron regalos a Lauren cantaron una canción y comimos pastel, me tome otra de esas bebidas que estaban tan buenas, que estaba haciendo que me relajara. Mientras bailaba con Angela y Jessica sentí un pinchazo en la cabeza que enseguida paso y no le di importancia.

-Hola Bella.- dijo alguien detrás de mi, gire para ver a Newton con una idiota sonrisa.

-Newton.- dije y gire para ignorarlo, pero claro es Newton. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a el.

-¿No vas a decirme nada mas?.- me pregunto demasiado cerca. "Que asco" pensé y lo aparte lo mas rápido que pude.

-Estoy ocupada.- dije y al fin se marcho, Angela me dio la enhorabuena por haberme librado de el y ahí seguimos bailando, asta que empecé a sentirme algo mareada y quise ir al baño.

Subí las escaleras y tras abrir un par de puertas entro el baño, me refresque la cara pero de nada servía cada vez estaba mas mareada, y me encontraba peor, decidí salir fuera a tomar aire, pero al abrir la puerta choque con alguien. Me sentía cada vez mas débil y no podía moverme mucho, el extraño me agarra para que no cayera y entre en pánico al oírle decir.

-Te dije que algun día caerías.- intente separarme de el pero mi cuerpo no respondía, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, y pedo ayuda a gritos esperando que alguien me ollera.

"Socorro, por favor que alguien me ayude, Edward ayudame, Edward" y con ese pensamiento quede inconsciente mientras Newton me llevaba algún lugar.

**EdwardVo**

Estaba ansioso, nervioso y preocupado. Cuando Amalia nos dijo que Bella iría a una fiesta, la preocupación llego a mi. "¿Y si le pasa algo?" gritaba mi cabeza una y otra vez, había estado en mi habitación toda la tarde esperando a que el maldito sol se ocultara para poder ver a Bella, necesitaba verla.

Por fin el sol se oculto y yo salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia el Volvo, pero cuando habría la puerta el grito de Alice me paralizo al igual que las imagenes que llegaron a mi.

Gruñí como nunca lo había echo y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, sentía a Alice y a Emmet seguirme y pedirme que me calmara, pero como quieren que me calme cuando esa rata asquerosa tiene a Bella.

Mis hermanos fueron hacia casa de Amalia para que no se preocupara.

"Edward no hagas ninguna locura" me grito Alice antes de irse.

Intente relajarme todo lo que pude, pero al llegar a la casa y ver los pensamiento de Newton, la furia volvió a mi. Entre y fui directo hacia la habitación donde se había llevado a Bella, casi rompo la puerta al abrirla haciendo que Newton se asustara y se separara de ella.

-Eh Cullen..¿tu por aquí?... yo esto .. Bella se encontraba mal y la e acompañado.- fue diciendo mientras me acercaba a el, le di un puñetazo que izo que cayera al suelo inconsciente, pero aun seguía vivo.

Me acerque a Bella y la cogí en brazos para sacarla de allí, ella se revolvio y grito mentalmente.

"No, no por favor que alguien me ayude, socorro, Edward ayudame, Edward", gritaba una y otra vez mientras se intentaba soltar de mi agarre.

-Bella tranquila, estoy aquí.- le susurré para que se calmara y así lo izo abrió un poco los ojos y una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Edward.- murmuro, le sonreí para que se calmara y escondió la cabeza en mi cuello.- Lo siento.-

-Tranquila, no es culpa tuya. Te llevare a casa.- dije notando que volvía a quedarse dormida. En cuanto estuvimos fuera corrí hacia el bosque en dirección a su casa, escuchaba a mis hermanos y a Amalia que lloraba preocupada.

Llegué en pocos segundo y Amalia parecía aliviada.

-¿Esta bien?.- me pregunto acercándose y acariciando el cabello de Bella.

-Si, solo esta dormida.- dije, deje a Bella en su habitación junto a Alice, no quería irme pero tuve que hacerlo. Amalia al fin se tranquilizo y nosotros nos fuimos hacia casa.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en que quería estar con ella, volver a la casa y estar allí, pero eso no estaría bien, ¿creo?.

"Anda ve", me dijo Alice. La mire confundido.

"Amalia se a dormido ya y Bella despertara en poco, se que te mueres por ir a verla, vamos yo te cubriré", le sonreí y corrí hacia casa de Bella, Alice tenia razón Amalia ya dormía.

La ventana de Bella estaba abierta y entre sin esfuerzo, ella estaba dormida tranquilamente. Me acerque para verla mejor, en verdad ahora era yo el que se sentía como una acosador, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba si así podía verla.

Empezó a revolverse entre las sabanas y cogí su mano para tranquilizarla.

-Bella tranquila, estas a salvo.- dije lo mas bajo posible, abrió pesadamente los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Hola.- dije mientras le apartaba su cabello y lo colocaba tras su oreja.

-Hola.- dijo acostandose de lado para poder mirarme.

-¿Como estas?.- pregunte mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Cansada y adormecida.- cerro los ojos y parecía pensar, hasta que vi una lágrima caer de ellos.- Lo siento.- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

-Bella, no es culpa tuya, no as echo nada.- dije mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas.- Es tarde y debes descansa.- le di un beso en la frente y intente levantarme pero Bella aun sujetaba mi mano.

-No te vallas.- dijo con los ojos cerrado, mientras se echaba a un lado de su cama. Me senté con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, Bella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo acaricie su cabello mientras notaba sus lágrimas derramarse y mi pecho dolía al verla así.

-Tenia tanto miedo, no podía defenderme y ...- empezó a balbucear hasta que su voz se quebró, me mataba verla llorar. Me deslice entre sus brazos y me tumbe junto a ella dejándola llorara en mi pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello, su increíble olor llegaba a mi, Bella siempre olia a fresias y a agua pura. Note como iba quedando se dormida y como me abrazo mas fuerte.

-No te vallas.- murmuro antes de quedarse dormida.

-Nunca me iré si así lo deseas.- susurré besando su cabeza.

Y así abrazado a este angel, lo comprendi todo, lo ansioso que estaba por verla, las ganas de no alejarme nunca de ella de protegerla siempre, la furia al ver como alguien le hacia daño, el dolor que e sentido al verla llorar y la felicidad de que ella me pida que me quede, ahora lo comprendía.

Me había enamorado de Bella, ella se había convertido en los mas preciado de mi existencia, en mi vida.

Esta mujer, este angel que dormía en mis brazos yo .. me había enamorado de ella.

Mire su rostro mientras dormía, parecía tan relajada y tranquila, fui acercándome asta juntar nuestras frentes y sin poder evitarlo roce suavemente sus labios con los mios, suspire ante este nuevo sentimiento que ella hacia crecer en mi y con nuestras frentes unidas sentí algo que no creí volver a sentir, mi muerto corazón latía, lo sentía en mi pecho sentía calor y felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre, nuestras frentes seguían unidas y no tenia ganas de separarme de ella ahora.

-Me as atrapado por completo.- susurré a mi angel, aquel que me estaba salvando de mi tristeza, mi luz en la mas absoluta oscuridad, pues arria lo que fuera para poder estar con ella.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!

sinetooo aber tardadooo, pero mi ordena esta medio loco V.v

Espero que les aya gustado wajaja Edward por fin lo reonoce wajajaja k bonito aixxxxx xD

GRACIAASSS POR LOS REVIEWSS ES INCREIBLEEE Y SOY MUY FELIZ XD

ener-aj

AinaCullen

miadharu28

aridenere , espero que pronto vuelvas a estar por aqui y que todo te aya ido bien^^

Franncisca Cullen

Feñacullen

Alejandra de Cullen

ammyriddle

Karina Cullen Black

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

Stupid Sheep

Carmen Cullen 116

kira96

lokiata FRED

Salome Taisho

nyabella aranel riddle

Jazmin'Cayy

Samy Cullen

KarymCullen

Crystal Butterfly 92

OoSamyoO

Karina Cullen Black

Sweet Doll x

Hale&Cullen

::Dani::

Cullen's Girl

nilaa

chica vampiro 92

romina cullen

izhavo

GRACIAASS A TODOSSSS LOS QUE DEJAIS UN REVIEW AUNQUE SEA PEQUEÑITO ^^

y como dije anteriromente..

ener-aj pasense por sus historias. Es una gran amiga que me anima siempre para que actualice y escriba le deveis mucho xD y si os gusta reíros "loca comisaria" es una de sus historias y os encantara. Esta en mis historias favoritas no os arrepentiréis a mi me encanta xD y "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" es genial y emocionante.

Asi que les invito a leerlas ^^

AinaCullen eres geniaaalllll graciaaassss^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	12. Dudas

**Cap11 Dudas**

**BellaVo**

Había sido un fin de semana agotador. Según Carlisle, Newton metió algo en mi bebida que ya de por si era alcohol, Amalia me echo un sermón sobre que aun era menor y no se que mas, la verdad ni siquiera sabia muy bien que era el alcohol pero no volvería a probarlo en mi vida eso lo tenia muy claro. Emmet, Jasper y Edward se habían encargado de la venganza, dejando en casa de Newton algunas de esas pastillas a la vista de sus padres según Alice, Newton no saldrá en una temporada o asta que empiece la universidad. En verdad no me acordaba mucho de lo sucedido en la noche, pero recuerdo que Edward se quedo conmigo y lo ultimo que escuche fue su voz.

Esa era otra desde ese día el estaba muy raro conmigo y me molestaba, casi no le había visto en el fin de semana y oi no había venido a buscarme, como llevaba haciendo todos los días. No sabia el porque me deprimía tanto que el me ignorara o no hablara como antes, siempre me lo contaba todo y sabia que me ocultaba algo me lo decían sus ojos.

Aparque en el estacionamiento del instituto había llegado algo pronto, vi a Alice en la entrada saludándome y salí del coche.

-Bella, Bella, Bella.- dijo alegremente mientras me acercaba.

-Hola Alice.- su sonrisa no desapareció y me empezó a dar algo de miedo.

-Esta tarde iremos de compra.- no me estaba preguntando, y sabia que no valía la pena discutir pero.. soy cabezota.

-Alice, fuimos hace poco.- le recriminé.

-Necesitamos vestidos para el baile del viernes.- dijo mientras saltaba y aplaudía.

-Yo no voy al baile.-

-¿Porque?.- me pregunto, su sonrisa no desaparecía eso me decía que yo iba a perder.

-Primero no se bailar, y segundo no tengo pareja.- explique mientras entrabamos al edificio.

-Eso no es un problema, creerme al final del día estará solucionado. Ambos.- dijo sonriendo.- Y además tendrás donde elegir.- eso lo dijo mas bajo, como para que yo no lo oyera.

El timbre sonó y Alice desapareció sin darme tiempo a preguntar.

-¡¡Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!!.- dije soltando la bandeja de comida en la mesa, haciendo bastante ruido.

-Si, mi buena amiga y queridisima Bells.- dijo batiendo sus pestañas.

-No creas que te vas a librar haciendo eso, esta me la pagas porque no me habías avisado.- dije sentándome, algunos alumnos de la cafetería nos miraban y otro nos ignoraban, yo solo quería matar a Alice.

-De que querida amiga mía.- dijo aun con su cara de "yo no e roto un plato".

-No te hagas la inocente.- dije apuntandola con mi tenedor.- Me podrías haber avisado ¿no crees?, a sido la mañana mas horrible de mi vida.- dije ya mas calmada.

-¿Podrían compartir la información?, esto es como las conversaciones que mantienes con Edward, Alice donde los demás no nos enteramos.- dijo y hablando de Edward ¿donde se

a metido toda la mañana?.

-Emmet tu eres el único que no se entera.- dijo Jasper rodeando a Alice por la cintura. Emmet miro a Rose quien asintió dándole la razón a Jasper. Emmet se enfurruño como un niño pequeño y me miro con cara de cachorrillo.

-¿Me lo explicas?.- me pregunto, solté una carcajada al igual que los demás.

-Solo si quitas esa cara, Emmet en Alice queda adorable porque es pequeñita, pero en ti es ridículo.- dije antes de volver a reír.

-Vale, pero explica porque querías matar a la pequeña duende.- dijo impaciente.

-Bien, lo primero Alice no me aviso que en mi primera clase, Eric iba a pedirme ir al baile con el.-dije suspirando al final.- intente decirle que no sin ser muy dura, pero el solo entendió que mas tarde le diría. Luego a segunda hora Tyler se me acerco haciendo un movimiento raro con el brazo y las cejas.- dije mientras intentaba imitarlo.- y también me pidió ir al baile.- en eso Alice empezó a reír.

-¿Que le dijiste a Tyler?.- me pregunto Jasper. Suspire pesadamente.

-En ese momento, estaba algo enfadada por lo de Eric y bueno le dije que..- volví a suspirar.- le dije que mi religión no me permitía ir a los bailes del instituto si mi pareja no iba con un disfraz amarillo chillón y unos zancos.- Emmet empezó a reír muy fuerte y a golpear la mesa.

-¿Y que te contesto?.- pregunto Jasper mientras reía.

-Que el tenia unos zancos de cuando era pequeño.- dije mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa y los Cullen reían.- Al final le dije que ese día no iba a estar disponible y se fue.- volví a golpearme con la mesa al recordar al ultimo de los "pretendientes".

-¿Algo mas?.- pregunto Emmet.

-Si.- suspire.- no adivinan quien mas me pidió.- dije frotándome la frente con la mano, me había golpeado demasiado.

-Newton.- dijeron los cuatro a la vez y se rieron yo solo asentí y reí con ellos.

"Bella", me llamo una voz conocida.

"¿Edward?", pregunte.

"Si, ¿puedes salir fuera?", me pregunto.

"¿Donde estas?" le pregunte.

"Detrás de los edificios al principio del bosque, ¿puedes venir?", me volvió a preguntar.

"Si, ahora voy".

Mire a los Cullen mientras me levantaba, Alice tenia una feliz sonrisa, me despedí de ellos diciendo que quería llegar antes a clase.

Me dirigí hacia el principio del bosque donde Edward me había dicho que estaba al principio no lo vi, pero luego apareció entre los arboles sonriendo.

-¿Saltándote las clases?.- dije mientras llegaba junto a el.

-Algo así, quería hablar contigo.- me dijo y me tendió la mano.- ¿Me acompañas?.- me pregunto cogí su mano, Edward izo un movimiento rápido y me subió a su espalda.

-¿Que haces?.- pregunte divertida.

-Así llegaremos antes, agarrate.- me dijo y empezó a correr por el bosque, me atreví a abrir los ojos y la sensacion era genial, yo no corría tan rápido como ellos, bueno ni como los humanos ya que podía caerme, solo volaba. Pero esta sensacion era distinta a volar y me encantaba.

Vi que nos dirigíamos al prado y sonreí llevaba días sin pisar el prado y eso significaba que Edward quería hablar conmigo, me había dolido mucho su distancia y empezaba a pensar que sentía algo por Edward mas que una amistad. Al llegar al prado me baje y me tumbe en la yerba.

-Me encanta este lugar.- dije cerrando los ojos, sentí como Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Bella ahí algo que me gustaría preguntarte.- dijo y abrí los ojos para verlo sentado mirando el bosque, me senté junto a el haciendo que me mirara.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- dije cogiendo su mano. Lo notaba algo nervioso.

-Bien, yo me preguntaba... bueno hace ya tiempo que somos amigos y no se... quería saber si .... ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?.- me quede de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, ¿yo quería ir con el?, ¿porque me sentía tan.. bien?. No sabia que decir, pero la felicidad que lleno mi pecho era increíble, nunca me había sentido así y solo porque Edward me estaba invitando a un baile, porque el quería ir conmigo.

-Si no quieres ir lo entenderé enserio si quieres ir con otra persona yo .. no se lo decía para ir todos juntos y que pudiéramos estar los dos y ...- puse un dedo en su boca, por mucho que me gustara ver a Edward nervioso -ya que estaba muy mono- necesitaba decirle algo.

-Edward me encantaría ir contigo.- dije sin poder evitar sonreír, en verdad me sentía feliz, increíblemente feliz. Y al ver la sonrisa de Edward mi felicidad aumento t sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo... un momento ¿besarlo?.

-Esto voy un momento a.. por algo de agua ..- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba al pequeño rió que había junto al claro.

Dios.. que me estaba pasando, porque derrepente sentía esto. Yo no podía sentir esto ¿o si?, no yo tenia una tarea y luego debía volver a casa y ... "¿y que?", me pregunte a mi misma. ¿Que pasara cuando vuelva al cielo?, elegirlo que quiero hacer y... viviría pero...¿podría vivir sin esto?. Moje mi cara intentando tranquilizarme, tenia tantas dudas que ni siquiera podía hacer las preguntas, ¿que sentía en realidad?, ¿podría marcharme y dejar todo atrás?. Me gire para ver a Edward tumbado en la yerba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. No, no podría, no podría irme, ¿como alejarme de el?. Note como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nada mas pensar en separarme de Edward, había estado un día, no una mañana sin verlo y.. dios había sido horrible, ¿como vivir sin el?, ¿sin los Cullen, sin Amalia?. Se habían convertido en mi familia,¿como dejarlo todo?. Limpie mis lágrimas, no podía ya era demasiado tarde, me gustaba estar aquí.

Me levante y fui acercándome a Edward, no sabia exactamente que era esto pero sentía que tenia que estar a su lado, que no podría separarme. Sin darle tiempo me tumbe a su lado y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Bella estas bien?.- me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza. No se como lo izo pero quedemos los dos sentado, yo tenia la espalda apoyada en su pecho y el me rodeaba con sus brazos.- ¿Que sucede?.- me pregunto preocupado.

-No lo se.- dije abrazándolo mas.- Solo se que tengo miedo.-

-¿De que?.- pregunto.

-De que te vallas, de yo me tenga que ir, de alejarme de ti y no verte nunca mas. Tengo miedo porque no se lo que siento- dije lo mas rápido y escondiéndome. No dijo nada solo me abrazo mas fuerte y hablo al oído.

-Nunca me iré, nunca me alejare de ti y nada en el mundo puede impedir que nunca mas vea tus preciosos ojos. Y no debes tener miedo porque yo estaré a tu lado.- me dijo, y las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. ¿Podría quedarme en la tierra? ¿Terminar mi tarea y quedarme aquí? y los mas importante, ¿podríamos estar Edward y yo juntos?. En este momento me daba igual, porque me quedaría porque no me anejaría de Edward.

Me separe un poco de el y mire sus preciosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando el alzo la mano y limpio mis lágrimas.

-¿Como lo haces?.- le pregunte.

-¿El que?.- me pregunto divertido.

-El hacerme sentir mejor, ¿porque cuando me abrazas o me dices algo, se que todo ira bien?.- le sonreí, pues el tenia una cara divertida de alguna manera nos izo rodar por el césped como hacíamos muchas veces, rodemos casi asta la mitad del prado riendo.

Al final Edward estaba encima de mi.

-No se el porque.- dijo apartando un mechón de mi cabello y poniéndolo tras mi oreja, me ruboricé por lo cerca que estábamos.- Solo se que si estamos juntos todo ira bien.- dijo y me dio un tierno beso que me dejo paralizada. Edward me sonreí una sonrisa se formo en mis labios pero cuando iba a contestarle, note como alguien lo apartaba de mi. Vi a Edward en el suelo, quise levantarme pero, alguien me sujetaba por los brazos.

Alce la vista para ver a Leo apuntando a Edward con una espada.

-Alejate de ella sanguijuela asquerosa.- le dijo mientras seguía con la espada en alto y Edward gruñía.

-¡¡Dejarlo en paz!!.- le grite a Leo.

-A intentado atacarte.- grito aun mirando a Edward.

-Suelten la.- gruño Edward.

-¡¡Es una amigo, no me ara nada!!.- le grite a Leo, no me gustaba esta situación.

-Claro que no ara nada, porque morirá aquí mismo.- y fue hacia el con la espada en alto.

-¡¡No, Edward corre!!.- grite pero ellos ya luchaban, grite mientras los amigos de Leo me sujetaban. Edward grito y me paralicé mire hacia el estaba en el suelo con una herida en el brazo.- ¡¡YA BASTA!!.- grite y me solté de agarré de los otros angeles. Volé hacia ellos mientras sacaba mi espada y me coloque cubriendo a Edward.- De jalo en paz y largate de aquí.- dije a Leo mientras le apuntaba con mis espada.

-Bella es solo un chupasangre, ¡¡es peligroso no lo ves!!.- me grito Leo.

-El único peligro aquí eres tu así que largo.- le dije mientras me posicionaba para atacarle.

-Esta bien, te arrepentirás de esto.- dijo y salio volando junto a los otros dos.

-Edward.- dije mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

-Estoy bien.- dijo, pero empezó a grita.- dios.- gritaba y lo vi su herida.

-No,no.- repetí una y otra vez.- Edward no te muevas.- le quite la camisa para revisar el corte.- Mierda. Edward ai que llevarte junto a Carlisle. Pero antes te aliviare un poco el dolor, no te muevas por favor esto te dolerá.- le dije.

-¿Que vas a hacer?.- pregunto mientras volvía a retorcer se de dolor.

-Te a atacado con una espada de Shalok, tengo k extraerte el veneno. No te muevas.- le ordene, me acerque a su herida y empecé a succionar mientras Edward gritaba, escupí el veneno y vende su brazo rompiendo su camisa.- Vamos.- dije mientras pasaba su brazo bueno por encima de mis hombros y volé lo mas rápido que pude, me asuste al ver a dos figuras que volaban hacia nosotros, pero al ver que eran Alice y Emmet me calme. Emmet cargo a Edward hasta la casa, donde Carlisle termino de succionar el veneno.

-No puedo hacer nada mas, abra que esperara, su temperatura es mas baja de lo normal.- dijo sentándose junto a Esme, estábamos todos incluso Amalia en el gran salo de lo Cullen, excepto Edward que reposaba en su habitación.

-Es mi culpa.- murmure.

-No digas eso, fue ese idiota quien lo ataco.- me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

-Ya pero.- dije entre lágrimas, Alice cogió mi mano.

-No es tu culpa entendiste.- me dijo y yo note como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Bella.- me llamo Amalia.- Ellos estaban aquí para traer un mensaje. El día 15 se a convocado una reunión para los angeles en práctica que están en la tierra. Debemos ir a Los Angeles.- me dijo Amalia yo asentí.

-¿El baile?.- pregunte en verdad ahora quería ir.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir al baile y nos marcharemos el sábado al medio día.- dijo Amalia, asentí.

- Por cierto.- dijo Carlisle-¿Conque atacaron a Edward? y ¿porque?.- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Estábamos en el prado como siempre, Leo apareció y pensó que Edward iba a atacarme. Llevaba una espada de Shalok.- explique.

-¿Una espada de Shalok?.- pregunto Emmet.

-Si.- dijo Amalia.- con espadas bastante peligrosas. Las espadas de Shalok son diferentes a las espadas normales, es mas una espada demoniaca pocos angeles tiene una así ya que estas tiene un potente veneno que mata lenta y dolorosamente a la víctima.- explico Amalia. Me levante y subí las escaleras mientras ella seguía hablando de las diferentes espadas.

Entre a la habitación de Edward, estaba tumbado en su cama con mantas encima de el parecía que dormía. Me acorde de su historia cuando tubo gripe española, seguramente esta imagen era igual que en aquel entonces.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricie su cabello, creo que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí porque su sonrisa torcida apareció, aunque luego can vio a una mueca de dolor.

Cogí su mano para ver si así aliviaba su dolor, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y note las lágrima en mis ojos.

-Tengo frió.- dijo Edward aun con los ojos cerrado.

-Te traeré otra manta.- dije mientras intentaba levantarme.

-No.- me dijo Edwrad sin soltar mi mano.- Tumba te conmigo.- me pidió.

-Edward..- después de lo sucedido en el prado no se si es lo correcto.

-Por favor solo tumba te y abraza me.- me pidió y no me negué, me metí junto a el y lo abracé por la espalda intentando retener mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento.- dije apretando mas mi el abrazo, Edward de alguna manera giro y quedemos cara a cara, abrió los ojos lentamente y limpio la lágrima que había escapado.

-No tienes que disculparte.- me dijo intentando sonreír.

-Pero..- puso un dedo en mis labios.

-No es culpa tuya, de acuerdo ese tío era un idiota.- dijo mientras quitaba el dedo de mis labios y me abrazaba pegan dome mas a su pecho desnudo. En verdad se sentía bien el estar así con Edward, su temperatura no me acababa de molestar y su olor me embriagaba y me relajaba.

-¡¡Edward tienes las manos heladas!!.- dije mientras yo pegaba un brinco y el sonreía inocente sus manos habían subido mi camisa y ahora estaba en mi espalda.

-No me digas.- dijo mientras se moví un poco y pegaba su cabeza a mi pecho, me puse totalmente roja y no sabia que hacer, Edward suspiro tranquilo y supe que estaba escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, no pude evitar que mis manos subieran a su cabello que empecé a acariciar hasta que me quede dormida.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

sientooo haber tardadooo tantooo pero tengo problemaass con mi ordena xD.

Espero que os aya gustado este capi es batsante largo xD

Cuando la inspiracion llega, llega y tengo muy claro como continua y como acava, lo que no tengo claro es si terminar o acer una secuela, no se tengo que pensarlo.

Solo dijo que a mi me gustan los finales feliz oks xD que me a llegado algun que otro mensaje pidiendo final feliz y tranquilos que asi se ara ^^ aunque se sufrira batsante ......wajajaja soy malvada xD y tengo sueño xD que horas son estas xD.

Bueno espero que lo ayais disfrutado y si puedo ara mismo colgare la continuacion.

Quiero decir que estoi trabajando en las demas historias, lo que pasa esque tengo poco tiempo y Aprendiendo a sentir es la que mas me inspira y la que escribo mas rapido, puede que la termine en poco y me centrare en las demas, aunque dentro de poco actualizare "Mi vida por ellos" y "Amor de estrellas" que tiene alguna que otra sorpresa wajajajaa xD

bueno

MUCHAASSS GRACIAAASS POR LOS REVIEWSS SOYS GENIALEEESSS NO PUEDO CREERLO, COMO SIGAMOS ASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 VENGAAAA QUIEN SE ANIMA?¿?¿ XDXDXD.

ener-aj

AinaCullen

miadharu28

aridenere

Franncisca Cullen

Feñacullen

Alejandra de Cullen

ammyriddle

Karina Cullen Black

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

Stupid Sheep

Carmen Cullen 116

kira96

lokiata FRED

Salome Taisho

nyabella aranel riddle

Jazmin'Cayy

Samy Cullen

KarymCullen

Crystal Butterfly 92

OoSamyoO

Karina Cullen Black

Sweet Doll x

Hale&Cullen

::Dani::

Cullen's Girl

nilaa

chica vampiro 92

romina cullen

izhavo

romixx6

graciaassssss^^

y como dije anteriromente y dijo siempre xD..

ener-aj pasense por sus historias. Es una gran amiga que me anima siempre para que actualice y escriba le deveis mucho xD y si os gusta reíros "loca comisaria" es una de sus historias y os encantara. Esta en mis historias favoritas no os arrepentiréis a mi me encanta xD y "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" es genial y emocionante.

Asi que les invito a leerlas ^^

AinaCullen eres geniaaalllll graciaaassss^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	13. La carta

**Cap12 La carta**

**BellaVo**

El tan esperado baile había llegado y Alice me había retenido toda la tarde en su habitación, maquillandome y peinándome. Por lo sucedido con Leo tuvimos que ir el día siguiente a por los vestidos que Alice ya había encargado.

En verdad me veía bien, incluso guapa. Alice me había comprado un vestido azul que se ataba por detrás de cuello y a partir de la cintura la tela caía en cascada, había dejado mi pelo suelto y con bucles y me había maquillado lo mínimo. Rose llevaba un preciosos vestido rojo sin tirantes que tapaba sus pies, y Alice llevaba un vestido negro con finos tirantes plateados.

-Creo que estamos listas para salir.- dijo Alice, los chicos nos esperaban abajo y no queríamos hacerles esperar.- Bien vamos allá, disfrutemos esta noche ya que mañana tendrás que irte.- asentí y fuimos hacia las escalera.

Los chicos nos sonreían y Edward estaba increíblemente guapo, iba con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y la corbata negras y estaba increíblemente guapo.

-Estas preciosa.- me dijo cuando quede frente a el, me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo mi mano.

-Tu estas muy guapo.- le dije haciendo que su sonrisa traviesa apareciera.

-Te voy a echar de menos.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

-Sera poco tiempo el que estemos separados, y cuando vuelva quiero decirte algo.- le dije sonriendo.

-¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?.- pregunto confuso yo negué con la cabeza divertida.

-No, lo siento pero tendrás que esperar.- había tomado una gran decisión esa semana, ya que íbamos a esa reunión hablaría con La Matriz, que era quien organizaba las reuniones. La Matriz es un angel casi tan poderoso como Gabriel, es la encargada de cuidar a los angeles en la tierra y las reuniones se celebran para aclarar dudas.

yo ya no tenia muchas dudas, pero quería preguntarle a ella. Pues había decidido quedarme en la tierra con Edward, ya que sentía algo mas que amistad por el y lo hacíamos ver en la forma que nos tratábamos, pero yo era una cobarde y no me atrevía a darle nombre a este sentimiento hasta que no sepa que puedo quedarme.

Esme nos izo muchas fotos, todos juntos de cada pareja, la verdad parecía muy ilusionada. Aunque pude notar que en sus ojos había preocupación, mucha preocupación. La verdad es que ella y Amalia habían estado muy extrañas esta semana desde el accidente con Leo. Edward intento averiguar algo pero no había manera de leer sus mentes.

Al llegar al baile muchas miradas se posaron en nosotros, sobretodo en Edward y en mi, quien se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien con los pensamientos de nuestros compañeros.

Eric me miro esperanzado, pero la ver que Edward me agarraba por la cintura... creo que fue una indirecta suficiente.

Edward me obligo a bailar con el, yo no tenia ni idea de bailar pero a el se le daba muy bien y enseguida cogí el ritmo. Empezaba a hacerse tarde y muchos alumnos ya se habían marchado, Edward me llevo a casa y luego se coló por mi ventana, para poder dormir con el.

-¿Me echaras de menos?- me pregunto haciendo un mohín muy mono.

-Claro tonto, si fuera por mi no iría.- le dije abrazándome mas a el.

-Prometeme que volverás.- dijo algo mas serio, alce el rostro para mirarlo en verdad estaba serio.

-Edward claro que volveré.- dije acariciando su mejilla.- ¿Que sucede?.-

-Tengo una sensación extraña y no se.... simplemente no quiero que te vallas.- dijo abrazándome. Esta vez fui yo la que rozo nuestros labios, le sonreí timidamente y su perfecta sonrisa torcida apareció, junto nuestros labios y profundizo algo mas el beso. al separarme de el solo quería volver a besarlo, nuestras frentes estaban unidas.

-Bella... creo que te quiero..- me dijo, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Edward volvió a besarme y le correspondí solo quería estar con el.

-Creo que yo también.- dije en un susurro, en verdad lo quería, lo quería a mi lado para siempre.

-Por favor vuelve.- dijo antes de volverme a besar.- Quedate conmigo.- dijo.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, is tu no vas conmigo.- dije y me acurruqué contra su pecho.- Buenas noches Edward.-

-Buenas noches mi Bella.- dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza y yo sonreía por el "mi". Antes de quedarme dormida pensé en lo que tenia que hacer mañana y en si mi padre ya había recibido mi carta.

**RayanVo**

Me encontraba en el patio delantero de la casa, arreglando en pequeño césped que teníamos, cuando un mensajero se acerco a mi. Siempre me hacían gracia los mensajero, eran angeles pequeñitos casi como una hada. Mire la carta y sonreí al ver que era de mi hija.

La abrí impaciente no había tenido muchas noticias de ella, sabia que había echo amistad con los vampiros y en verdad eso no me molestaba, pues según Gabriel los Cullen eran buena gente.

Empecé e leer impaciente y quede algo traspuesto.

_Dime papa._

_Me pediste que me convirtiera en adulta._

_¿Te referías a una adulta humana?_

_Creo que no lo comprendí._

_¿Que significa el convertirme en adulta?_

_¿Querías decir que tuviera edad para beber alcohol?_

_¿Que estuviera más calmada?¿O fuera mas responsable?_

_E descubierto que hay gente joven con un gran corazón. _

_Y también hay mucha gente mayor que carece de el...._

_Por eso te digo... que no lo entiendo._

_Pero... no quiero convertirme en alguien capaz de herir a mis_

_seres queridos._

_A veces miro el futuro con ansiedad. En ocasiones tengo miedo_

_pues el futuro que nos depara, es confuso y complicado._

_Pero cuando algo es bonito, lo digo._

_Si estoy contenta doy las gracias y sonrió con mi corazón._

_Quiero decir, que quiero seguir viva._

_Quiero seguir en el mundo humano._

_Y por su puesto quiero estar a su lado._

_Aunque no acabe de comprender este sentimiento._

_Siento que debo quedarme junto a el._

_Una vez dijiste que siguiera a mi corazón, _

_pues seria el único que me daría la respuesta correcta._

_Mi corazón me dice que mi hogar esta donde este el._

_Pues sus brazos son mi hogar._

_No se si me arrepentiré._

_Pero quiero seguir a mi corazón que grita su nombre._

_Y aunque aun no tengo valor para darle un nombre a mis sentimientos._

_Pasare la eternidad junto a el._

_Y se que algún día encontrare el valor_

_para confesarle mis sentimientos._

_Al igual que la manera de estar siempre juntos._

_Te quiero papa, al igual que a mama y a Ezequiel._

_Siempre estaré con ustedes._

_Pero ya encontré mi camino._

_Besos. Bella Swan_

En verdad me sentía feliz por mi hija, había encontrado a alguien y esta carta demostraba que había madurado y había cumplido su tarea. Pero no puede evitar el pánico de su significado, pues la historia se repetía y la ultima vez no termino bien.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Este capi es mas corto pero bueno xD en verdad era parte del cap 11 pero e preferido ponerlo asi. Porque el siginete sera ma slargo y esto tenia que ponerlo, al menos la carta ^^

Pronto la continuacion nos leemos^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	14. Renuncia

**Cap13 Renuncia**

**BellaVo**

-Edward, si no me sueltas no podre irme.- dije totalmente divertida por la actitud de Edward.

-Pues no te vallas.- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

-Tengo que ir.- dije acariciando su cabello.- Es mi obligacion.-

-De jame acompañarte.- me suplico escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello, haciendo me cosquillas.

-Si pudieras venir ya te lo hubiera pedido, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes. Debemos ir Amalia y yo solas.- dije separándome un poco de el para ver sus ojos. Estábamos en mi habitación, los Cullen habían venido a despedirnos y Edward me había arrastrado a mi habitación.- Y tengo que hablar con la Matriz.-

-Bella.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- ¿Y si te envían al cielo?, ¿si dicen que tu tarea a terminado y te tienes que ir?. No quiero alejarme de ti.- su tristeza me mataba. No podía decirle esto mientras me miraba esta vez yo escondí la cabeza en su pecho.

-Nada, ni nada tiene el poder necesario para alejarme de ti.- me separe para mirarlo, y puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro.- Edward no volveré al cielo, ya lo e decidido quiero quedarme aquí con Amalia, con todos y sobretodo contigo..- dije y junte nuestros labios, en verdad no me importaba lo que dijera la Matriz, nada me iba a separar de Forks, de los Cullen y de Edward.

-Toma.- dije cogiendo la espada de mi escritorio.- quiero que la tengas tu.-

-Bella no necesito una espada soy un vampiro.- dijo Edward.

-Ya , te recuerdo lo que paso con Leo.- dije mientras le daba la espada.- me da miedo que vuelva y no estés protegido, por favor queda tela es un regalo.- dije acariciando su mejilla, Edward me sonrió mientras asentía y juntaba nuestros labios.

-¡¡Bella!!.- grito Amalia y sonreí contra los labios de Edward.

-Cuando vuelva.- dije separándome de el.- Se lo diremos a todos, de momento no diremos nada.- dije mientras bajábamos las escalera.

Al despedirme de los Cullen aunque solo fuera por uno o dos días los que íbamos a estar fuera....sentía una sensacion extraña en mi interior. ¿A esto se refería Edward?. Puede que solo sean los nervios o que me este volviendo paranoica.

Al llegar a los Ángeles fuimos a las afueras donde una gran mansión se levantaba entre los arboles, parecía muy antigua con una gran puerta y de un blanco puro. En la puerta se encontraban dos angeles guardianes que nos saludaron y nos guiaron hacia una gran sala donde había muchos angeles, algunos los conocía y otros no, no me separe de Amalia me daba algo de vergüenza estar allí, vi que no solo había angeles incompletos, si no que también había muchos angeles completos.

-¡¡Bella!!.- grito alguien a mi espalda, gire para ver a Cass que venia corriendo hacia mi y corrí a su lado cara acabar abrazadas.

-¡¡Cass, como te e echado de menos!!.- dije abrazando a mi amiga.

-Que alegría me da el verte amiga, ¿como te va en Forks?.- me pregunto mientras nos separábamos un poco y entonces lo vi sus alas.

-¡¡Cass, eres un angel completo!!.- sus esplendidas alas blancas se entendían por su espalda eran hermosas.

-Si, paso hace poco.- dijo mi amiga sonrojada.

-¿Y que haces aquí?, ya deberías haberte ido al cielo.- le dije.

-Es que, quería esperarte. Hemos estado siempre juntas, todo lo hemos echo juntas eres casi como mi hermana y ya que no hemos echo esta aventura juntas quería que volviéramos juntas.- dijo Cass y mi sonrisa desapareció, Cass me estaba esperando pero yo ya había decidido el no volver al cielo.

-Cass.- dije seria.- no deberías esperarme, yo no voy a volver.- dije y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Como que no vas a volver?.- me pregunto mi amiga, vi que sus ojos empezaba a brillar por las lágrimas.

-No voy a volver al cielo Cass, me quedare en la tierra.- dije agachando la cabeza.- lo siento.- y me gire para alejarme de ella, no podía ver a mi amiga llorar. Llegué junto a Amalia mientras los angeles se iban juntando. Por fin Damabiah, la Matriz como la llamaban los angeles apareció dándonos la bienvenida. Por lo que yo sabia Damabiah era uno de los angeles mas poderosos que había, no tanto como Gabriel pero digamos que era la segunda angel mas poderosa, por eso se le encargo la tarea de vigilar la tierra y a los angeles que vayan a ella, como Gabriel tiene la responsabilidad de vigilar el cielo. Era una mujer que no aparentaba mas de 30 años con un largo cabello rubio, una increíble figura, unos ojos azules como el cielo y una increíbles alas blancas mucho mas grandes de lo normal.

Damabiah dio un pequeño discurso sobre lo orgullosa que se sentía y que debemos elegir, yo no estaba escuchando solo quería hablar con ella y volver a Forks. Por fin la ceremonia acabo, me disculpe con Amalia diciendo que quería hablar con Damabiah un momento. Me acerque lo mas rápido que pude esquivando a mis compañero.

-Señora.- dije inclinando la cabeza como saludo, ahí que mostrar respeto ante los superiores.

-Pequeña en que puedo ayudarte.- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.- dije seria y segura.

-Claro acompañame.- fuimos hacia un pasillo que estaba completa mente vació y entramos a una habitación que parecía un despacho. Damabiah me indico que me sentara en uno de los sillones enfrente de ella, mientras sorbía unas tazas de lo que parecía te.

-Ahora di me ¿de que querías hablar?.- dijo mientras se recostaba en el pequeño sillón.

-Necesito aclarar mis ideas y mis sentimientos, creo que siento algo por..- me corto antes de que pudiera explicarle.

-Suele pasar que algunos angeles crean un vinculo con los humanos, aveces es un vinculo muy fuerte pero se acaba pasando cuando vuelven al cielo.- me explico-

-Es que el no es humano.- dije y su sonrisa se desvaneció a una velocidad increíble al igual que la amabilidad de sus ojos.

-¿Que?.- pregunto.

-El es .. es... es un vampiro.- solté mirando mi pies. Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe contra mi mejilla y un horrible dolor.

-¡¡¡Esto es inaudito!!!.- grito yendo hacia la puerta, me frote la mejilla donde me había pegado.- TRAEDME A AMALIA ¡¡RAPIDO!!.- grito muy enfadada. Al poco Amalia entro por la puerta y al ver mis lágrimas se acerco a mi corriendo.

-¿Que sucede?.- preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

-QUE SUCEDE ESTO INAUDITO AMALIA, TU PROTEGIDA SIENTE ALGO POR UN CHUPASANGRE UN VAMPIRO.- grito Damabiah, la furia se veía en sus ojos.

-Bella.- dijo Amalia, la mire en sus ojos no había enojo ni reproche, si no tristeza.-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?.- pregunto, acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte y en verdad no sabia que hacer todo era tan confuso.- dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila cariño.- dije abrazándome y dan dome un beso en la frente.- no pasa nada.

-¡¡¡¿Que no pasa nada?!!!!.- volvió a gritar Damabiah, su rostro cambio no había tanta furia pero miraba a Amalia con burla y reproche.- Claro, ella no lo sabe ¿verdad?.- dijo mirando a Amalia quien se tenso al instante.

-¿Saber el que?.- pregunte, Amalia tenia el rostro bañado con una gran tristeza y dolor.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo Damabiah.- Y seguro que es algún amigo o integrante de esa familia.- dijo acercándose a nosotras.- Bien pequeña te contare una historia, sobre un angel que desobedeció las normas y que deshonro y avergonzo a los angeles por un asqueroso chupasangre.- dijo con veneno en la voz.

-Ya basta.- dijo Amalia quedado cara a cara con Damabiah.- No permitiré que lo insultes ni a el ni a ninguno de ellos.- dijo Amalia con voz fría y bañada de odio.

-¿Que ara?.- dijo Damabiah burlona mente.- Solo eres un haz de luz, una cuidadora, no puede hacer nada contra mi..- su rostro se volvió sombrío.- Aparte de ser una vergüenza para los angeles.-

-Ya basta, no tienes derecho a hablarle así.- dije poniéndome de pie junto a Amalia.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así niña, muestra respeto.- dijo con una mirada fría y cruel, toda la amabilidad que había mostrado antes se había desvanecido.- Y ahora, ¿Se lo cuentas tu o lo hago yo?.- dijo desafiando a Amalia con la mirada. Amalia giro el rostro intentando que las lágrimas no salieran y volvió a sentarse agachando la cabeza en señal de rendición. Esto era injusto, sabia que Amalia no podía hacer nada contra ella pero, no era justo que la tratara así.- Sientate niña.- me ordeno y tuve que obedecer.

-Bien la historia comienza cuando un angel incompleto bajo a la tierra como todos los demás, la pequeña angel fue enviada a Forks. Alli vivían una familia de chupasangres.- dijo escupiendo la palabra con asco.- Amalia conoció a la pareja de chupasangres llamado, ¿como?.- preguntó a Amalia.

-Esme y Carlisle, los hermanos Cullen se habían ido de viaje y solo se encontraban ellos en Forks.- dijo Amalia sin levantar la cabeza.

-Si bueno, al poco tiempo un nuevo chupasangre izo una visita a la pareja y allí conoció a la pequeña angel.- siguió Damabiah.

-Dominic.- dijo Amalia.- el llego al poco tiempo de conocer a los Cullen y nos hicimos amigos.-

-Si pero no tenias suficiente con la amistad, empezaron a sentir algo el uno por el otro y el amor te cejo.- casi grito lo ultimo.- deshonraste y desobedeciste solo por amor y pagasteis la traición.-

-¿Que paso?.- pregunte.

-Las leyes son claras, no podemos establecer un sentimiento de amor con criaturas que no pertenezcan al cielo.- dijo Amalia.

-Y al desobedecer esa norma ahí que pagarlo con la vida.- dijo Damabiah. Mi corazón se paro en ese instante al pensar que ...

-¡¡No!!.- grite.- lo mataron solo porque se amaban.- dije .- es lo mas estúpido que e oído nunca.- dije y Damabiah volvió a pegarme haciendo que callara.

-Es una blasfemia y una deshonra, y lo pagaron con sus vidas..- dijo Damabiah con odio y salio de la sala. Me senté junto a Amalia quien no reaccionaba.

-Amalia.- dije lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Me obligaron a ver como el moría y a mi me condenaron a vivir eternamente en la tierra sola.- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.- Escucha me.- dijo cogiendo mis manos.- debes renunciar a el, renunciar al amor que sientes porque si no os pasara lo mismo.-

-No puedo hacer eso.- dije girando el rostro, Amalia izo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Debes hacerlo, si no a el lo mataran y tu seras condenada.- dijo cada vez mas calmada.- Azme caso no quiero que sufras el dolor que yo e sufrido, yo tu be mi oportunidad y pensé que podría luchar pero no es posible.- la tristeza en sus ojos era tanta que incluso a mi me dolía el corazón. Renunciar a Edward... como hacer eso, renunciar a lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida, el amor de mi existencia.... pero.... yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde el no exista. Amalia tiene razón no soportaría ver como Edward muere ante mis ojos, saber que nunca mas podre abrazarlo o oír su voz al despertar.....

-Esta bien.- dije mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos.- Renunciare a el por el momento pues no pienso rendirme y encontrare una solución.- dije limpiando mis lágrimas. Amalia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

-Pequeña guerrera.- dijo besando mi cabeza.- Encontraremos una solución.- me susurró.- Ahora vallamos a hablar con Damabiah.- y salimos de la habitación buscando a la mujer que una vez condeno a dos personas enamoradas... pero esta historia es diferente y yo no pienso rendirme. Pensé mientras entrabamos a otra habitación donde no solo estaba Damabiah si no aproximada mente 20 angeles completos estaban allí observan dome, incluida mi amiga Cass que me miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Bien ¿as tomado una decisión?.- pregunto Damabiah.

-Si, renuncio a mis sentimientos. No volveré a verle, pero nadie puede tocarle.- dije intentando que mi corazón no se rompiera, no le iba a dar el gusto a Damabiah de verme llorar.

-Bien, si rompes el tratado el morirá y tu seras condenada.- dijo lo mas fría posible.- Podéis marcharos.-dijo y salí junto a Amalia. Cass se me acerco antes de que saliera y me abrazo.

-Lo siento.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Deberías habérmelo dicho, e intentado decir algo pero Damabiah.-

-No pasa nada, te echare de menos Cass espero verte pronto.- dije mientras le daba un beso su mejilla y salia de allí.

-¿Estas lista?.- me pregunto Amalia cuando ya estábamos fuera de aquella casa.

-En verdad no.- dije sentía un intenso dolor en mi corazón, Amalia me abrazo por los hombros.

-Debes ser fuerte.- dijo mientras una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos.- Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.- y alcemos el vuelo hacia Forks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Que les a parecidooo¿?¿?

Espero que les aya gustado, pobre Amalia, Damabiah es una bruja.

Bueno pues lo dicho espero vuetsros reviews y opiniones y espero que os aya gustado^^

Y os recomiendo que leais " Loca comisaria" si os apetece reiros un rato xD

Y tambien quiero felicitar a Nalu autora de "Safe Tonight" una increible historia que e estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo y que la a terminado hace poco. FELICIDADES^^

Y DAROS LAS GRACIAASSS POR LOS REVIEWS DENTRO DE POCO LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 ¡¡NO ME LO CREOO!!!! XDXD

GRACIASSS^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	15. ¿Me amas?

**Cap14 ¿Me amas?**

**EdwardVo**

Estaba totalmente ansioso y nervioso, Jasper me había echado de la casa por qué lo estaba poniendo de los nervios a el. Pero que querían que hiciera, la idea de que Bella se marchara me atormentaba y el mal presentimiento no había desaparecido, al contrario era mas fuerte desde el instante que Bella se fue. Ya había cazado suficiente y estaba algo mas tranquilo, sabia que Bella y Amalia no tardarian en llegar, esa reunión no puede durar tanto. Así que alce el vuelo hacia la casa, me sorprendió ver a Amalia en el porche hablando con Esme y Carlisle quien bloqueaban su mente, pero la expresión de Esme me lo decía todo, algo malo había pasado. Me puse en lo peor en no ver a Bella. "Lo sabia, se a ido" me decía mi cabeza. Esme abrazo a Amalia y al verme los tres quedaron en silencio.

-¿Que sucede?. ¿Donde esta Bella?.- pregunte.

-Edward.- dijo Esme abrazándome.- ¿Porque no nos lo dijeron?.- pregunto mi madre, mientras su voz se quebraba.

-¿Que pasa?.- volví a preguntar. Sabia a que se refería Esme pero ¿porque estaban tan tristes?.

-Edward ven dentro debemos hablar.- dijo mi padre con voz calmada.

-No, quiero saber que pasa, y donde esta Bella.- dije lo mas sereno posible.- Amalia por favor ¿donde esta?.- le pregunte ella me miro y pude ver una gran tristeza y un dolor en sus ojos.

-No puede verla.- se limito a decir, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-¿Porque?.- pregunte asustado.

-Edward.- me llamo mi padre.- hablemos dentro y te lo contaremos todo.- asentí, dentro estaban mis hermanos todos con miradas preocupadas y confusas.

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunto Alice mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Jasper.

-Esto es algo que debimos contaros hace tiempo.- dijo Carlisle mientras soltaba un gran suspiro y Esme estrechaba su mano.- ¿Recuerdan a Dominic?.- nos pregunto, todos asentimos. Dominic era un vampiro que Carlisle conoció poco después de transformar a Esme, seguía nuestra dieta vegetariana y solía visitarnos.- Bien, recuerdan la vez que nos mudemos a Fork y ustedes salieron de viaje a París.- volvimos a asentir.- Bien durante ese tiempo Dominic nos izo una visita, fue el mismo tiempo en que conocimos a Amalia.- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Yo fui enviada a Forks para terminar mi tarea y convertirme en un angel completo.- dijo Amalia mirándonos a todos. Esperen oí bien.

-¿Tu eras un angel?.- pregunte.

-Si, al igual que Bella.- dijo y cogió una gran bocanada de aire.- Cuando me enviaron a Forks conocí a vuestros padres, fueron muy amables conmigo y enseguida les cogí un gran cariño.- dijo mientras Esme y ella se sonreían.- Y en ese tiempo también conocí a Dominic y al igual que tu y Bella empezamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro.- dijo y todos me miraron atónitos, ignore sus preguntas y seguí escuchando a Amalia.- Estaba totalmente enamorada de el y había decidido quedarme en la tierra junto a el, el día que me convertí en angel completo no me fui me quede junto a el. Pero al poco unos guardias me vinieron a buscar y informaron a Damabiah de la situación.- izo una pausa para coger aire y limpiar sus lágrimas mientras Esme la abrazaba por los hombros.- Nos dio a elegir, pues ahí una norma que nos prohibe enamorarnos de otras criaturas. Pero no quisimos renunciar a nuestro amor y un día nos atacaron por sorpresa.- si no hubiera sido vampiro no la hubiera escuchado, me levante y me senté al otro lado imitando la posición de Esme.- Me obligaron a ver como el moría y a mi me condenaron prohibiendome la entrada en el cielo, quedan dome sola en el mundo. Su castigo fue la muerte y el mio la soledad, sea como sea uno de los dos debía pagarlo con su vida.- me quede totalmente en shock por la expoliación de Amalia, al igual que mi familia. Ella se había enamorado y por eso fueron castigados... un momento_, uno de los dos devia pagarlo con la vida. _Se repetían las palabra en mi cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Bella?.- dije, casi grite estaba totalmente fuera de mi si ella..

-Tranquilo ella esta en casa, necesitaba descansar, yo e venido a avisarte.- dijo Amalia.

-¿Avisarme?.- pregunte sentándome otra vez, no me había dado cuenta que estaba de pie.

-Ella a elegido lo que yo no elegí. No puedes volver a verla nunca, a echo un trato con Damabiah y si se rompe tu morirás y ella sera condenada.- me explico.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo despedirme?.- pregunte, me dolía el pecho, era un dolor mil veces peor que la ponzoña. Nunca mas volvería a verla.

-Lo siento, pero ella a elegido lo correcto Edward no se puede luchar y no quiero que paséis por lo que yo.- dijo, solo negaba con la cabeza esto era una pesadilla. Me levante dispuesto a ir a mi habitación necesitaba esta solo.

-Edward.- llamo mi madre.

-Quiero estar solo.- dije y subí lo mas rápido dejan dome caer en mi cama, pensando en todo los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella. Bella me había devuelto a la vida, me había dado algo por lo que vivir y ahora me la arrebatan como si nada. ¿En que piensan al escribir esa maldita regla?, se supone que los angeles son cosa del perdón, el amor y todos los buenos sentimientos, ¿como un alguien así pudo separar a dos persona que se amaban? ¿como fue capaz de hacer que Amalia viera como el moría?.

Tantas cosas venían a mi cabeza, ya ni tan solo escuchaba la voz de mis hermanos que me llamaban, sin Bella yo había muerto otra vez. ¿De que servía seguir vivo, si no es con ella?.

"Edward", oi una suave voz llamarme, "Edward" era ella no había duda.

"¿Bella?" pregunte.

" Lo siento, pero no podía..."

"No es tu culpa, nosotros no hemos echo nada malo"

"Ellos no creen eso"

"Da igual lo que ellos crean, Bella solo quiero saber una cosa".

"¿El que?"

"¿Me amas?" pregunte con duda.

"Yo... yo, no puedo hacer esto" dijo y deje de oír su voz. La llame una y otra vez pero no obtuve respuesta. ¿Acaso ella no me amaba?, yo lo tenia bien claro la amaba con todo mi ser. ¿Porque ella no lo decía?, fui hacia el equipo de música necesitaba distraerme. Busque el cd que había comprado hace poco, estaba en mi escritorio junto a la espada que Bella me había dado antes de irse. Recordé la tarde que pasamos en el prado donde me explico que si padre le había regalado esa espada y el aprecio que le tenia.

_-Nada, ni nada tiene el poder necesario para alejarme de ti.- me dijo mientras cogía mi rostro con sus manos.- Edward no volveré al cielo, ya lo e decidido quiero quedarme aquí con Amalia, con todos y sobretodo contigo..- dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios.._

_-Toma.- dijo entregándome una espada.- quiero que la tengas tu.-_

_-Bella no necesito una espada soy un vampiro.- le dije._

_-Ya , te recuerdo lo que paso con Leo. Me da miedo que vuelva y no estés protegido, por favor queda tela es un regalo.-_

Ella me había entregado algo muy preciado para ella, se preocupaba por mi.. ahí tenia mi respuesta claro que Bella me amaba, por alguna razón le da miedo decírmelo pero ella me ama yo lo se y la esperaría lo que hiciera falta para oírlo de sus labios.

**BellaVo**

¿Porque era tan cobarde?, no podía decírselo simplemente no podía decir cuanto lo amaba. Sabia que tendría que irme que no podría estar con el, si se lo decía seria mucho peor simplemente no podía, me seria mucho mas duro el irme, el dejarlo aquí.¿Como le dices al amor de tu vida que lo amas y luego que debes marcharte?

Pero tampoco quería verlo morir, simplemente el pensarlo.... no podía.

No deje de llorar en toda la noche, no dormí y no fui al instituto. No quería moverme estaba muerta en vida, solo queda esperar a combertirme en angel completo y irme de Forks. Pero no sucedía, ¿porque no podía convertirme ya?, quería abandonar la tierra lo antes posible porque sabia que si no me iba pronto al final volaría hacia la mansión Cullen y aria una gran locura. Amalia no me dijo nada simplemente me entendía, sabia que lo estaba pasando mal y no insistió en que fuera a clase, en lo único que insistió era en que comiera algo.

Cass estuvo llamándome todos los días, preguntándome como me encontraba y contándome las novedades, nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema y eso me aliviaba, pues no atacarian a Edward. Cass siguió con la idea de que me esperaría e incluso vino unos días a visitarme. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, creo que dos o tres semanas, no me importaba en verdad. De que servía el tiempo si no lo podía compartir con las persona que quería.

**CassVo**

Me mataba ver a Bella así, ella era mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. En verdad no entendía a esa estúpida leí, no se supone que el amor es hermoso, ¿porque destruir a una pareja que se ama?, no cabía en mi cabeza. Veía como mi amiga iba muriendo poco a poco, nunca podría llegar e entender su dolor pero podía hacerme una idea. Había ido a visitarla para intentar alegrarla pero aunque ella sonriera la conocía demasiado bien y sus sonrisas no llegaban nunca a sus ojos.

También visite a los famosos Cullen y conocí a Edward, se veía igual que Bella...destrozado. Y en verdad no parecía mal chico, ¿porque ese empeño en separarlos?.

-Cass.- me llamo Aniela, una angel completo que estaba en la casa de la Matriz como todos los demás.- La Matriz nos llama.- dijo y la seguí asta el gran despacho, donde estaba todos los demás.

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunte al ver alguno compañeros con espadas y arcos.

-Cambio de planes.- dijo Leo sentado junto a la Damabiah con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Escuche con horror las palabras de la Matriz y como todos la apoyaba, esto no podía ser. Al acabar la reunión nos mando a nuestras habitaciones, subí lo mas rápido y me prepare para salir lo mas rápido posible, tengo que avisarlos.

Salí por la ventana lo mas rápido que pude y volé a una velocidad que nunca creí posible. Sabia que no faltaba mucho para llegar a Forks, no sabia cuánto tiempo llevaba volando tampoco me sentía cansada.

Note un dolor horrible en mi espalda y gire para ver a Leo y dos angeles mas apuntan dome con unas flechas.

-¿Donde crees que vas traidora?.- me pregunto Leo, temblé esto no podía estar pasando. Volé lo mas rápido que pude, el dolor de la flecha era horrible y mi vista empezaba a nublarse, sentí el mismo dolor en mi hombro y grite todo lo que mis pulmones me dejaron gritar. Caí en picado chocando con las ramas de los arboles que amortuguaron mi caída. Quede tumbada en el suelo mirando el cielo nocturno.

-¿Que hacemos con ella?.- pregunto uno de los angeles que acompañaban a Leo.

-Dejemos la aquí, el veneno no tardara en hacer efecto y así sufrirá en soledad.- contesto Leo con voz fría, sentí como se alejaban y todo en lo que pensaba era en que iba a morir, si iba a morir pero debía avisar a mi amiga. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me puse de pie intente volar pero caí en el intento, el veneno me estaba haciendo efecto y todo se volvió negro.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que le aya gustado.

Lo se y juro que me duele lo que le pasa a Cass T-T pero es que en mi cabeza esta asi escrita.

Bueno decir que falta poco wajajajajaajjaajajjaa.

Les recomiendo "Loca comisaria" una historia genial de una buena amiga, muchas risas y mucho Emmet xD

GRACIAASSS POR LOS REVIEWS LAS QUIEROO!!!!!!!

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	16. Te estare esperando

**Cap15 Te estare esperando.**

**BellaVo**

No sabia el tiempo que llevaba sin salir, alguna vez salí al bosque a pasear pero volvía enseguida porque la idea de encontrármelo, o el ir yo era demasiado. Llore... llore como nunca había llorado, mi madre solía decir que las lágrimas estaban contadas y que cada persona tenia un numero de lágrimas para cada situación. Sin duda yo las estaba gastando todas.

¿Porque no me convertía en angel completo de una vez?, quería irme .. lejos, pero a la vez quedarme por siempre. Abracé la almohada y llore con todas mis fuerzas, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a sentir tanto dolor, tanta desesperación. Nada me calmaba solo cuando caía rendida por las lágrimas conseguía dormir algo. Edward había intentado hablar conmigo un par de veces, me asombraba la distancia a la que podíamos comunicar nos, sin duda nuestra conexion se había echo mas fuerte. Cada noche Edward me decía que me amaba, que no me preocupara... yo solo oía su voz, no me atrevía a decirle nada. Su dulce voz me calmaba y muchas noche me dormía escuchándole tararear una canción.

Muchas noches pensaba en ir a buscarle y huir juntos lejos de todos y de todo, aunque sabia que al final nos encontrarían, me recordaba que lo hacia por el, porque si yo no cumplía el moriría, _ hagan lo que hagan, uno de los dos devia pagarlo con la vida. _Eso había dicho Amalia y así lo dictaba la estúpida norma. Pero ¿porque debía ser el quien lo pagara con la vida?.

Me quede totalmente quieta por lo que acababa de pensar, era verdad ¿porque Edward debería pagarlo con su vida?, ¿porque no se me aplicaba a mi ese castigo?.

Toda la noche pensé en ello, y durante horas no llore mas concentrada totalmente en mi plan.

-¿Bella?.- escuché a Amalia tras la puerta.

-Pasa.- dije con mi vista en la ventana.

-Te traigo algo para que comas.- dijo dejando una pequeña bandeja en el escritorio

-Gracias, ahora me lo comeré.- dije con mi vista fija en la ventana, pues la decisión estaba tomada. Sentí que el colchón se hundía y Amalia acariciaba mi cabello.

-Se por lo que estas pasando, el dolor y la desesperación, pero es lo correcto. Cree me cuando te dijo que lo pasarías mucho peor si..-

-Lo se.- dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Me gire para quedar cara a cara con Amalia, en verdad la quería mucho era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y me sentía protegida y confiada con ella.- ¿Porque no me lo contaste?.- le pregunte mientras ella limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-Paso hace mucho tiempo, y no me gusta remover el pasado.- dijo mientras acariciaba el pequeño colgante que colgaba de su cuello, nunca lo había visto.

-Ese colgante.- le dije, ella sonrió.

-Me lo regalo Dominic, lo tenia guardado, hacia mucho que no lo miraba.- dijo mientras se lo quitaba y lo ponía en su mano.- Están grabadas nuestras iniciales ¿ves?.- dijo mientras señalaba la pequeña A y la D que estaba entrelazadas.- Y por detrás.- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y veía la peque frase.- Almas unidas por toda la eternidad.- susurró Amalia mientras leía la frase grabada.

-Le echas mucho de menos.- afirme. Ella asintió y volvió a colgarse el collar.

-Siempre le e echado de menos, el era el amor de mi vida, mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela.-

-No entiendo esa estúpida norma, es absurda.- dije.

-Lo se pequeña, pero siempre se a temido a una mezcla de especies. Nosotros somos compatibles con todos los seres del mundo sean humanos, vampiros, licántropos, brujos.... En todos los clanes se a temido la mezcla de las especies de aquí viene la norma, es absurda si. Pero el miedo supera cualquier cosa.- me explico mientras seguía acariciando su collar.

-¿Somos los únicos que tenemos esa norma?.-pregunte.

-Cada clan tiene sus normas porque los que no son humanos en antaño lo eran, son humanos que se han transformado, han sido creados o simplemente han nacido así como los licántropos. Pero todos temen a lo mismo la mezcla de las especies, aunque es imposible que un licántropo y un vampiro se junten son enemigos naturales.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordé una de las conversaciones que tuve con Edward donde me contaba de los licántropos y de lo mal que olian.

-Tienes razón, Edward me contó que los licántropos olian fatal.- dije sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Estuve así con Amalia por tiempo indefinido, me comí todo lo que había traído y seguimos hablando.

-Gracias.- dije abrazándola.

-¿Porque?.- me pregunto.

-Por cuidarme y animarme, se que es tu trabajo pero gracias de todas formas.- dije, Amalia me devolvió el abrazo.

-Pequeña no lo hago por el trabajo, eres como una hermana pequeña para mi y te quiero mucho aunque no fuera mi trabajo cuidaría de ti.-dijo y nos quedamos abrazadas. Entonces note que Amalia se tenso un momento.

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunte asustada.

-Ahí un angel en el pueblo, puedo sentirlo esta a las afueras.- me explico.

-Iré a ver.- dije y Amalia negó.

-Iré yo puede ser peligroso.- dijo refiriéndose a que podía ser algún enviado de Damabiah

-Ya as echo mucho por mi, si es peligroso soy yo quien debe asumirlo.- dije me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Te quiero mucho.- dije y salí volando por mi ventana, no tarde en sentir el olor del otro angel y volé hacia las afueras del pueblo, pero no vi ningún angel aproximando se y casa vez lo olia mas cerca. Mire al suelo y vi algo blanco entre los verdes arboles, descendí con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido mientras me aproximaba.

La imagen me dejo en shock por unos segundo, mi mente no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser verdad.

-¡¡CASS!!.- grite y fui corriendo hacia mi amiga, quien estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol intentando ponerse de pie.

-B...Be...Bella..- murmuro y corrí antes de que se desplomara.

-¡¡Cass ¿quien te a echo esto?!!.- dije notando mis mejillas húmedas, Cass sonrió.

-Pensé que.. no llegaría.- dijo y suspiro.

-Cass no hables debo llevarte a que te vea Carlisle, el podrá ayudarte.- dije mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Es demasiado tarde, Bella solo vine para avisarte.-me dijo mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, sus ojos verdes me miraron y en ellos vi como la vida se le escapaba.

-A sido Damabiah ¿verdad?, ella te a echo esto.- dije con furia.

-No, en verdad fue Leo el me persiguió, sabían que me escaparía para avisarte y me ataco con flechas de shalok.- al escuchar eso mi furia aumento, como se atrevían Cass no había echo nada malo.- Escucha me.- me dijo mientras su respiración se hacia mas forzada.

-Cass aguanta llamare a Carlisle pero por favor no te vallas, por favor..- dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Una mano se poso en mi hombro, gire para ver la triste mirada de Edward y todos los Cullen acompañados de Amala.

-¡¡Carlisle por favor haz algo!!.- grite desesperada, Cass no podía irse ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

-Bella no se puede hacer nada tiene demasiado venenos en la sangre lo siento.- dijo Carlisle acachando la cabeza y abrazando a Esme.

-¡Cass por favor no te vallas, recuerda que debemos volver juntas, Cass por favor recuerda amigas por siempre, lo hemos echo todo juntas no puede dejarme ahora por favor..- dije abrazando a mi amiga. Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros.

-Bella escucha me, Damabiah ... no cumplira el trato... atacaran en pocos días y el morirá.- dijo mirando a Edward.- Vine a avisarte debéis estar preparados.- dijo mientras cogía una de mis manos y cogiendo una de las manos de Edward.- Nunca te había visto tan feliz y tan triste, lo vuestro es amor y debéis luchar por ellos.- dijo sonriendo nos, miro a Edward.- Por favor cuidala.- dijo y le sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo Edward apretando mi mano. Cass asintió y pequeñas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

-Debo irme ya.- dijo casi en susurró.

-¡¡Noo!!,¡¡Cass quedate conmigo por favor te pondrás bien!!.- grite desesperada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Lo siento Bells, no podre cumplir mi promesa de irnos juntas.- dijo sonriendo triste.- Pero te estaré esperando hermana... adiós...- dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraba y su corazón dejaba de latir.

-¡¡No!!.- grite abrazando el cuerpo de Cass, Edward me abrazo mas fuerte mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostros, lágrimas de dolor y furia por la muerte de mi hermana.

El cuerpo de Cass empezó a brillar, y su cuerpo se convirtió en pequeñas bolas de luz, eran como pequeñas luciérnagas de un blanco puro que danzaba al nuestro alrededor.

-¿Que es eso?.- pregunto alguien.

-El alma de Cass que no dice adiós.- dije dejando que una pequeña volita de luz se depositara en mi mano.

-Que calidez.- dijo alguien.- Es como si nos estuviera abrazando.- mire la pequeña bola en mi mano.

-Te veré pronto hermana.- dije mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, con esas palabras las pequeñas bolas se concentraron convirtiéndose en una sola bola que se elevaba hasta perderse en las nubes.

-¿A donde va?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Al cielo, debe elegir un camino.- le respondió Amalia. Yo seguía mirando el cielo sin escuchar a nada ni nadie.

-Adiós hermana.- susurré y baje mi mirada, Edward me tenia abrazada por la cintura y me miraba con tristeza. No puede evitarlo y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas lo había echado tanto de menos y ahora solo lo necesitaba a el, sentir que el estaba conmigo.

-Bella tranquila.- me susurró mientras yo seguía llorando abrazada a el.

-Edward lleva la a casa.- dijo alguien, yo solo lloraba y note como Edward me llevaba en volandas mientras corría y después se sentaba en mi cama conmigo en su regazo. Llore por mi amiga, por mi hermana, porque quería a Edward y en poco tendría que separarme de el.

-Te e echado de menos.- me susurro cuando me fui calmando.

-Yo también.- dije apartándome un poco para ver su perfecto rostro, acaricie su mejilla me sentía tan bien ahora mismo, sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir.

Edward cerro lo ojos ante mi contacto y me acerque para poder besarle, al principio el beso era lento pero luego se volvió desesperado y feroz, mostrando como nos habíamos sentido en este tiempo separados, yo quería a Edward y lo necesitaba en todos los sentidos, el era mi alma gemela y nos habíamos encontrado en extrañas circunstancias pero ¿y que?, lo amaba... si lo amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

De alguna manera quede recostada en la cama con Edward encima de mi, baje las manos asta su pecho y desabroche los botones de su camisa.

-Bella..- dijo Edward mientras miraba mis manos.

-Quiero estar contigo.- dije y volví a besarlo empujando de su camisa, note las manos de Edward mientras levantaba mi camisa y acariciaba la piel de mi cintura.

-Bella quiero darte algo.- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, me aparte un poco mientras nos sentábamos en mi cama y el buscaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Que es?.- pregunte.

-En verdad quería pedirte algo.- dijo mientras bajaba de mi cama y se arrodillaba frente a mi cogiendo mis manos.- Isabella te amo mas que a nada y aunque nuestras situación sea difícil, quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad, ¿te casarías conmigo?.- me pregunto mientras sacaba un anillo, con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro y dos diamantes a cada lado de esta. Era hermoso y perfecto, me lance a los brazos de Edward.

-Si, claro que quiero.- dije mientras le besaba y el reía. Me volví a sentar para que el me colocara el anillo.- Es hermoso, ¿de donde lo sacaste?.- pregunte.

-Era de mi madre.- dijo y se sentó junto a mi entrelazando nuestras manos.- Quiero estar siempre contigo en todos los sentidos, mi alma y mi corazón te perteneces.- dijo mientras besaba mis manos.

Esa noche el tiempo no existía, todo lo ocurrido quedo atrás en un tiempo lejano y oscuro lleno de dolor y lágrimas, era un recuerdo que quedaba ya lejos de nosotros. Sólo éramos Edward y yo, solo existimos nosotros. No había estúpidas normas, ni clanes. El era todo lo que me hacia falta, todo lo que necesitaba para estar completa. No había miedo, ni tristeza, ni dudas, solo amor, solo nosotros, dos personas que formabamos una misma alma. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras me decía una y otra vez que me amaba, todo iba a cámara lenta y nunca deje de mirar sus hermosos ojos al igual que el no dejo de mirar los mios. Pues en ellos se reflejaban nuestras almas que ahora estaban unidas para siempre, pues ahora eramos uno en cuerpo y alma por siempre.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Juro que e llorado a mas no poder, y me duele mucho lo de Cass T.T yo la cree era buena chica y me duele. Esto no quedara asi lo asegurooo!!!!!!!! xD

Espero que os aya gustado, el final se acerca tum tum tum tum...

Lo mas seguro es que aga una secuela de esta historia o pude que la termine ya aqui, aun tengo que decidirlo.

El anillo que Edward le da a Bella, e colgado una foto en mi perfil por si quereis verlo. Tambien dijo que la esmeralda es mi piedra favorita xD y esta foto la tenia guardada ace mucho tiempo.

MUCHAS GRACIAASSS POR LOS REVIEWS NO ME LO PUEDO CREER ^^

RECOMENDACION:

Les recomiendo "loca comisaria" de ener-aj, una historia llena de humor.

Tambien, "Estas libre esta noche?" junto a su secuela "Libre hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida" de AnneHilldweller unas de las mejores historias de M que e leido.

Tambien "Boicots y Moscas de Bar" de Bani93, me rei mucho con esta historia tambien es una de las mejores de M que e leido.

"Solo una lágrima mas" junto la secuela "Lagrimas para recordar" de by soff098, una historia increible que me izo llorar y sonreir.

Y para terminar "Acuerdo perfecto" junto a su secuela "Viviendo felices, Comiendo perdices" Jazzy W me encanta esta historia.

Bueno estas son tres de las que recomeindo aunque ai muchas mas, todas estas son de M xD me encanta en verdad, yo no sabria escribir ciertas escenas, pero estas chicas lo acen a la perfeccion y se las recomiendo^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	17. Para siempre

**Cap16 Para siempre**

**EdwardVo**

"¿Me amas?" pregunte con duda.

"Yo... yo, no puedo hacer esto" dijo y deje de oír su voz. La llame una y otra vez pero no obtuve respuesta. ¿Acaso ella no me amaba?, yo lo tenia bien claro la amaba con todo mi ser. ¿Porque ella no lo decía?, fui hacia el equipo de música necesitaba distraerme. Busque el cd que había comprado hace poco, estaba en mi escritorio junto a la espada que Bella me había dado antes de irse. Recordé la tarde que pasamos en el prado donde me explico que si padre le había regalado esa espada y el aprecio que le tenia.

-Nada, ni nada tiene el poder necesario para alejarme de ti.- me dijo mientras cogía mi rostro con sus manos.- Edward no volveré al cielo, ya lo e decidido quiero quedarme aquí con Amalia, con todos y sobretodo contigo..- dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios..

-Toma.- dijo entregándome una espada.- quiero que la tengas tu.-

-Bella no necesito una espada soy un vampiro.- le dije.

-Ya , te recuerdo lo que paso con Leo. Me da miedo que vuelva y no estés protegido, por favor queda tela es un regalo.-

Ella me había entregado algo muy preciado para ella, se preocupaba por mi.. ahí tenia mi respuesta claro que Bella me amaba, por alguna razón le da miedo decírmelo pero ella me ama yo lo se y la esperaría lo que hiciera falta para oírlo de sus labios.

Sin pensar mas puse el cd y la música inundo la habitación. No tenia ganas de moverme así que me quede tumbado en mi cama pensando en la conversacion con Bella, en lo que Amalia nos había explicado y en como terminaría esto, no podían obligarme a dejar de verla, cerré los ojos aunque no podía dormir era hermoso estar con los ojos cerrados pues la imagen de Bella aparecía en mi cabeza, todos los momentos que pasemos juntos en el prado, sus hermosas alas, su hermoso sonroje, lo increíblemente irresistible que estaba el día del baile con ese vestido. ¿A quien se le ocurrió esa estúpida norma?. Seria alguien muy amargado eso seguro.

Estuve unos días encerrado, salia por la ventana de mi habitación a cazar y volvía a entrar por esta. No me apetecía ver a mi familia, ya que se preocuparían demasiado y no tenia animas para hablar con ellos de esto. Hubo un día que salí al bosque a pensar y vi a Bella sentada en lo alto de un árbol mirando la nada. Tenia tantas ganas de acercarme a ella y decirle que no pasaría nada, pero eso seria romper el trato y Bella no lo aceptaría y podría cometer alguna locura. Todas las noche le decía lo mucho que la amaba, sabia que ella podía oírme aunque nunca contestara oía su corazón latir mas rápido cuando oía mi voz y eso me hacia sonreír. Sabia que se pasaba los días llorando y intentaba reconfortar la todos los días, empecé a tararear una canción que no sabia de donde venia pero parecía que a Bella le gustaba, pues siempre acababa dormida.

Había pensado muchas veces en ir a buscarla y huir lo mas lejos posible, pero acabarán encontrándonos y no quería que Bella fuera condenada, no me importaba morir si ella estaba viva y podría volver al cielo con su familia. _ Hagan lo que hagan, uno de los dos devia pagarlo con la vida. _Había dicho Amalia y yo pagaría ese castigo si se diera el caso.

-Edward.- oí a Esme detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa.- dije aun con mis ojos cerrados, abrí mis ojos mientras mi madre cerraba la puerta y me miraba preocupada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mi madre vino junto a mi.

-Edward no puedes estar encerrado siempre.- dijo Esme cogiendo mis manos.

-Lo se mama, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.- dije mirando el suelo.

-No pasa nada, te entiendo. Debimos de decíroslo antes.. puede que se hubiera desarrollado todo de otra manera.-

- Nada hubiera cambiado mama, amo a Bella y eso no cambiara nunca.- dije sinceramente a mi madre.

-En verdad estoy feliz por ti. Yo ya lo sabia aunque no dijeran nada y disimulara, sabia que había algo entre ustedes. Estabas siempre sonriendo y había un brillo en tu mirada que jamas había visto.- dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro y hacia que la mirara.- En todos los años que llevo siendo tu madre, jamas te había visto tan feliz como en estos meses.- dijo acariciado mi mejilla.

-Gracias mama, te quiero mucho.- dije abrazando a la mujer que llevaba cuidando de mi desde hacia años, que se había convertido en mi madre y una de las mujeres mas importantes en mi vida.

-Mi pequeño, todo se solucionara. El amor es capaz de vencer cualquier barrera y algún día estarán juntos.- dijo Esme mientras acariciaba mi cabello.- Tengo algo para ti.- salio un momento de la habitación y volvió con una caja en las manos que pensé hacia años me había desecho de ella.

-No puede ser.- dije mientras ella me entregaba la caja.

-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que lo tiraras.- dijo Esme sentándose junto a mi.

Quite el celo de la caja y ahí estaban los recuerdos de cuando era humano, fotografías con mis padres, algún juguete de cuando era pequeño, algunas de mis cosas de cuando era humano y cosas que herede de mis padres.

-Pensé que se había destruido todo.- dije acariciando una fotografía que salia yo de bebe en brazo de mi madre.

-Cuando te dio aquella etapa en que te odiaste a ti mismo y te marchaste, quisiste deshacerte de todo pero no podía dejar que quemaras tu vida, así que cambie la caja.- dijo Esme mientras miraba las fotografías.- Ya eras guapo de bebe.- dijo sonriendo ante la foto.

Estuve un rato charlando con Esme recordando a Elizabeth mi madre biológica y a Edward, los buenos momentos que tuve siendo humano. Mientras sacaba algunas cosas una cajita de terciopelo callo al suelo, la cogí y al abrirla vi el anillo de mi madre, el que mi padre le dio para que se casara con el. Un idea vino a mi cabeza y aunque era una locura, ya no me importaba, no podía estar toda la vida huyendo.

-¡¡¡EDWARD!!!.- oímos gritar a Alice y Esme y yo salimos disparados hasta la sala, donde Jasper sostenía a Alice quien estaba teniendo una visión. Al instante las imagen es llenaron mi mente, no espere a mi familia, salí corriendo hacia ese rincón de bosque.

-¡¡CASS!!.- oí gritar a Bella y corrí aun mas rápido, la imagen que vi mato mi corazón, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella mientras sostenía a su amiga.

-¡¡Cass ¿quien te a echo esto?!!.- pregunto Bella.

-Pensé que.. no llegaría.- dijo Cass, y suspiro cansada.

-Cass no hables debo llevarte a que te vea Carlisle, el podrá ayudarte.- dijo mi angel desesperada.

-Es demasiado tarde, Bella solo vine para avisarte.- la corto Cass.

-A sido Damabiah ¿verdad?, ella te a echo esto.- pregunto Bella con furia en la voz.

-No, en verdad fue Leo el me persiguió, sabían que me escaparía para avisarte y me ataco con flechas de shalok. Escucha me.- dijo mientras su respiración se hacia mas forzada y su corazón latía cada vez mas despacio.

-Cass aguanta llamare a Carlisle pero por favor no te vallas, por favor..- dijo Bella, no aguante mas y me situé a su lado colocando un manos en su hombro, se giro a mirarme, sus ojos reflejaba tanta tristeza que mi corazón murió al verla así. Note a mi familia y Amalia detrás de nosotros, nadie decía nada y oí pequeños sollozos venir departe de mis hermanas.

-¡¡Carlisle por favor haz algo!!.- grito Bella, la abracé por los hombros dándole mi apoyo, no soportaba verla así. Carlisle le dijo lo que ella ya sabia era demasiado tarde, pero parecía que Bella no quería darse por vencida

-Bella escucha me, Damabiah ... no cumplira el trato... atacaran en pocos días y el morirá.- dijo mirándome.- Vine a avisarte debéis estar preparados.- dijo mientras cogía una de mis manos y la entrelazaba con la de Bellas.- Nunca te había visto tan feliz y tan triste, lo vuestro es amor y debéis luchar por ellos.- dijo sonriendo nos, luego me miro.- Por favor cuidala.- dijo y le sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.- dije apretando la mano de Bella.

-Debo irme ya.- susurró Cass.

-¡¡Noo!!,¡¡Cass quedate conmigo por favor te pondrás bien!!.- grito Bella y apreté mas su mano quería que supiera que yo estaba con ella, que no la dejaría sola. Cass no aguantó mas y su corazón dejo de latir. Bella grito y abrazo a su amiga, que comenzo a brillar y su cuerpo se convirtió en pequeñas bolas de luz.

-¿Que es eso?.- pregunto Emmet.

-El alma de Cass que no dice adiós.- dijo Bella mientras una pequeña bolita se depositaba en su mano.

-Que calidez.- dijo Esme.- Es como si nos estuviera abrazando.-

-Te veré pronto hermana.- dijo Bella mirando la pequeña bola que se elevo y se junto con las demás desapareciendo entre las nubes.

-¿A donde va?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Al cielo, debe elegir un camino.- le respondió Amalia. Yo solo miraba a Bella quien miraba el cielo con tristeza y lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Adiós hermana.- susurró y bajo la mirada cruzándose con la mía. Las palabras sobraban, solo la abrace con todas mis fuerza, no quería volver a separarme de ella nunca mas.

-Bella tranquila.- susurré intentando que no llorara mas.

-Edward lleva la a casa.- dijo Alice, asentí y tome a Bella en brazo mientras empezaba a correr hacia su casa. Me senté en su cama, con ella en mi regazo, se abrazo a mi cuello y seguí llorando.

-Te e echado de menos.- le susurré cuando la note mas calmada.

-Yo también.- dijo mientras se apartaba de mi un poco para mirarme, acaricio mi mejilla y el contacto se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Bella acerco su rostro al mio, empecé a besarla lentamente disfrutando de sus labios, pero luego algo salio y el beso se volvió desesperado y mas pasional. Y en este momento no me importaba porque Bella era la parte que me complementa, la amaba y la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a alguien y mi corazón le pertenecería para toda la eternidad.

Reaccione en el momento en que Bella desabrocho los botones de mi camisa, ella estaba recostada en la cama conmigo encima.

-Bella..- dije mi entra miraba sus manos, en verdad no podía aguantar las ganas de estar con ella, pero antes tenia que darle algo.

-Quiero estar contigo.- dijo mientras volvía a besarme tirando de mi camisa, mi manos bajaron asta su cintura donde subí un poco su camisa y acaricie su suave piel.

-Bella quiero darte algo.- dije mientras besaba su cuello, con todas las fuerzas y el autocontrol de mi cuerpo me separe y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Que es?.- me pregunto.

-En verdad quería pedirte algo.- dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella y cogía sus manos.- Isabella te amo mas que a nada y aunque nuestras situación sea difícil, quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad, ¿te casarías conmigo?.- pregunte mientras sacaba el anillo de mi madre. Bella se lanzo a mis brazos y por suerte no caímos.

-Si, claro que quiero.- dijo mientras me besaba y yo reía de su entusiasmo. Volvimos a sentarnos mientras le colocaba el anillo.- Es hermoso, ¿de donde lo sacaste?.-pregunto.

-Era de mi madre.- dije simplemente, en otro momento le contaría ahora solo quería estar con é nuestras manos feliz de ver en anillo en su dedo.- Quiero estar siempre contigo en todos los sentidos, mi alma y mi corazón te perteneces.- dije mientras besaba sus manos.

En ese momento todo dejo de tener sentido, solo estábamos Bella y yo. Había accedido a casarse conmigo y ahora mismo era en hombre, vampiro, lo que sea mas feliz del mundo. Solo eramos ella y yo uniendo nuestras vidas para siempre. No podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos mientras le decía una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba, ella era perfecta, un hermoso angel en la tierra, mi angel, mi Bella.

Sus ojos me miraban con amor y me perdía en ellos viendo nuestras almas reflejadas, nuestras almas unidas para siempre, pues eramos uno en cuerpo y alma y nada nos separaría.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!!

se que tarde algo de lo normal pero uffff son vcaciones que quieren xD

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, este capi en verdad no lo tenia pensado, pero quiero hacer la historia un poquito mas larga

y queria que vieran como lo paso Edward, y como algunos preguntaron de donde saco el anillos pues ai tiene xD

aunque en el proximo capi se aclarar algo mas jejejejje.

Tambien queria repetir la escena en que le pide que se case y lo que siente Edward al estar por primera vez juntos, no soy muy creativa

para poner lemmon asi que, no ai mucho detalle pero se sabe que pasa xD

Decir que queda poco para terminar esta historia y lo mas seguro esque aga secuela, pues tengo un par de ideas ^^ y algun que otro nombre.

1-Volver a sentir.

2-Volviendo a recordar.

3-Aprendiendo a recordar.

4- Volviendo a amar.

Estos son los titulos seleccionados, gracias a AinaCullen por la ayuda. ;)

Estoi entre el 1 y el 3, pero ya saben que siempre me interesa su opinion asi que dijanme algoooo xD

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	18. Te rescatare

**Cap17 Te rescatare **

**BellaVo**

Había tenido el sueño mas maravilloso de mi vida, Edward me había pedido que me casara con el y luego habíamos echo el amor. Nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro y me sentía en el cielo, no el cielo que conocía una mucho mejor en que el y yo podemos estar juntos.

Me moví un poco en mi cama, sentí unos fríos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonreí, ¿no había sido un sueño?.

-Buenos días amor.- escuche su preciosa voz, y mi sonrisa se izo mayor. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con dos esmeraldas verdes que me miraban con amor mi entra una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Muy buenos días.- dije acercándome a el notando que solo la fina sabana nos cubría.- ¿No a sido un sueño?.- pregunte mi entra alzaba mi mano y veía el precioso anillo que Edward me había dado.

-Si a sido un sueño, espero no despertar nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa por la broma de dormir mi entra juntaba nuestros labios.

-Te quiero.- le dije juntando nuestras frente, Edward volvió a besarme con mayor intensidad y no me opuse a ello, tenia que aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera con el.

Estuvimos hablando entre besos y caricias, me contó que Esme le entrego una caja con sus recuerdos humanos, me contó sobre sus padres y su época de rebeldía como le gustaba llamarlo a ellos. No tenia ningunas ganas de salir de la cama, sentir que este es mi lugar junto a Edward y sabia que ahora seria mas doloroso el partir pero no había otra solución. Entre besos y caricias, al final volvimos a hacerlo y nunca me cansaría de estar de esta manera con Edward, me sentía completa con el y sentir su respiracion en mi cuello, el ver que era yo la que hacia que el se sintiera así, no cambiaría esta experiencia por nada del mundo.

Estábamos acostados en la cama abrazados y en un cómodo silencio.

-Nunca creí el sentirme así.- dijo Edward en con un suspiro.

-¿Como?.- le pregunte, mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-Completo y ...humano. Tu as despertado mis sentimientos humanos, sentimientos que nunca creí tener.- dijo dandome un pequeño beso en la nariz. Le sonreí, yo también me sentía completa, aunque yo nunca e sido humana comprendi totalmente sus palabras.

Estuvimos hablando y riendo, recordando el primer día de clase, cuando hice que cayera de la silla, la primera vez que vi sus alas, las bromas junto a Emmet, los momentos junto a su familia y todos los maravillosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

-Ahora también son tu familia.- dijo besando el anillo. No necesitamos palabras estábamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro en total tranquilidad hasta que el móvil de Edward comenzo a sonar.

-Di me Alice...si esta aquí conmigo.- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara y escondiera mi rostro en su pecho mientras el reí.- si... iremos para allí enseguida.... si Alice.....- Edward soltó un bufido y apretó el puente de su nariz.- Alice ya Alice.. Alice para un poco.... Alice eso lo tendrás que hablar con ella...si.. no....Alice que se yo.... ya pequeño demonio adiós.- dijo totalmente frustrado dejando el móvil en la mesita.

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunte mi entra le daba pequeños besos en su cuello para que se calmara.

-Alice dice que vallamos a la casa con todos para dar la gran noticia y quiere hablar contigo.- dijo mientras se iba calmando.- Aunque si sigues haciendo eso no vamos a llegar.- dijo mientras yo reí y me separaba de el para ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Podrías ir tu primero hay algo que necesito hacer sola y me daré una ducha.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Puedo esperarte.- me dijo juntando nuestro labios.

-Enserio voy a ducharme y necesito unos momentos a solas, no tardare mucho ve y tranquiliza a el duende de tu hermana.- dije con una sonrisa ocultando el miedo que sentía. Me miro con duda, pero le ofrecí la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Esta bien.- dijo mi entra nos levantabamos y nos vestíamos.

-Espera.- le dije cundo se colocaba su camisa azul.- ¿me la dejas?.- le pregunte poniendo los ojitos que Alice me enseño.

-Puedo preguntar ¿porque quieres mi camisa?.- dijo divertido.

-Porque huele a ti y la quiero llevar yo.- le dije mi entra el sonreí y me la entregaba, se quedo con sus tejanos y una camiseta blanca.

-No tardes, ya te extraño.- me dijo mi entra me abrazaba, y yo me agarraba con fuerza a su cuello intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

-No tardare y yo también te extrañare.- dije apretando mas mi agarré.

-Te amo.- dijo besando mi cuello.- No tardes.- dijo juntando nuestros labios y saltando por la ventana. En ese momento no pude mas y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, esto era mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-Yo... también.. adiós amor.- susurré, me gire y rápidamente me puse unos tejanos junto a la camisa de Edward, prefería no pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer así que salte por mi ventana y volé lo mas rápido posible, si una idea clara en mi cabeza para que Alice no viera nada.

Nunca había pensado en como morían los angeles, ¿que era lo que pasaba después?, nunca me había preocupado en averiguarlo. ¿Que sucede con nuestra alma cuando moríamos?. Como había dicho Amalia elegíamos un camino, pero ¿que caminos había para elegir? y lo mas importante ¿alguno de esos caminos me llevaría hacia Edward?. No puedo culpar a nadie por lo sucedido, y no me arrepiento de las situaciones que me llevaran cara a cara con la muerte, pues también me llevaron hasta Edward.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, fui llegando a Los Ángeles a la gran mansión donde Damabiah se encontraba. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire antes de acercarme mas a la mansión. Gire para ver el lugar por el que había venido, donde el me esperaba. Aparte esas ideas de mi cabeza, recordando que era por el que lo hacia y no solo por el, si no por todos los Cullen por mi familia.... No podía quitarles su hijo a Esme y Carlisle y tampoco podía quitarles a si hermanos a los demás, esta era la mejor solución.

Me acerqué a la puerta y los guardas me pararon el paso.

-Vengo a hablar con Damabiah.- dije, ambos asintieron y me permitieron pasar. El lugar había cambiado desde la ultima vez, ya no había ambiente de fiesta, ni alegría estaba todo lúgubre y en silencio.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.- escuche decir y alce mi vista, en lo alto de las escaleras estaba Damabiah y junto a ella Leo y dos angeles mas.

-Vengo a ofrecerte algo.- le dije quedando me donde estaba. Damabiah rió y bajo las escaleras.

-¿Que vienes a ofrecerme?.- me pregunto.

-Mi vida a cambio de la de Edward.- dije mirando sus ojos, en los que se reflejaba el odio, la crueldad y la envidia.

-Eso no es posible las normas..-dijo pero la corte.

-Las normas dicen que uno de los dos debe pagar con su vida, no especifica quien.- le dije. Damabiah empezó a reír y mi confusión fue clara.

-Cogerla.- dijo y note como tiraban de mis brazos, dos angeles mas habían aparecido detrás mio, intente que me soltaran pero ellos eran mas fuertes que yo. Mientras Damabiah se había ido acercando, cuando quedo enfrente de mi puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me izo mirarla.- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo quiero tu vida?.- sonrió con maldad.- No, a mi me interesa algo mucho mas valioso.- dijo mi entra me soltaba y se alejaba.

-Damabiah esto nos viene muy bien, así el cielo perderá otro angel protector y ...- empezó a decir uno de los angeles junto a Leo, pero este estampo su puño en su estomago y el angel cayó.

-No hables mas de la cuenta.- dijo Leo y se llevaron al angel.

-¿Que a querido decir?.- me atreví a preguntar, Damabiah se giro con un claro enojo en su rostro.

-Eso no te incumbe, pronto tu amor vendrá y morirá ante tus ojos. El dolor te cejara y tu alma se rompera igual que le sucedió a Amalia.- se quedo mirándome un momento.- ¿Porque tu cuerpo huele a el?.- pregunto y sus ojos se abrieron al comprender.- No es posible que ayas sido tan estúpido.- dijo mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios.- Esto cada vez es mejor, así el dolor sera mayor.- miro a los angeles que me tenían apresada.- Llevarla abajo hasta que los vampiros vengan.- ordeno y fui arrastrada mientras ella y Leo seguían conversando.

**EdwardVo**

Nunca en toda mi existencia me había sentido tan vivo, Bella era todo lo que necesitaba en este mundo y no pensaba perderla lucharía hasta el final para poder estar con ella. Un estúpida norma no me detendrá, si hacia falta me enfrentaría al cielo entero pero no renunciare a Bella.

Al llegar a mi casa Alice se tiro a mis brazos mientras me felicitaba una y otra vez, Esme también me abrazo pues ella también sabia de mis planes.

Amalia me pregunto por Bella y le dije que en poco estaría aquí que necesitaba ducharse y no lardaría.

La había notado extraña en ese momento, pero no le di importancia.

Aun no habíamos decidido que hacer y aunque Amalia había enviado un comunicado al cielo nadie había respondido, estábamos solos.

-Amalia.- la llame había algo que tenia que preguntar.- ¿Quien puso esa norma?.-

-Nadie sabe quien puso las normas, son muchos años. Es lo mismo que preguntar ¿quien convirtió a los Voltear?.- dijo ella con una mirada triste. No supe que responder a eso, baje la mirada, pensando en todo y en nada. Bella estaba tardando demasiado.

Me levante para ir a buscarla y en eso Alice grito mi entra una visión venia ella.

No, no podía ver. en la visión se veía a Bella legando a Los Ángeles y como la enceraban y luego torturaban.

Solté un gruñido que altero a mi familia, aunque volara lo mas rápido posible no llegaría a tiempo, Bella lo había pensado todo muy bien y para colmo Bella era muy rápida. Alice explico la visión lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras yo miraba por la ventana. ¿Porque lo había echo? ¿No confía en mi? ¿Porque no me dijo nada?. Me sentía dolido y enfadado, porque después de lo que paso ayer hace esto, por eso estaba extraña esta mañana, cuando nos habíamos despedido lo había echo porque se iría a enfrentarse a Damabiah sola.

-Edward ahí que hacer algo.- dijo Alice mientras todos estaban preocupados y sin saber que hacer.

-Iré a buscarla.- dije, Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Hijo no iras solo.- dijo.

-No pienso perderla Carlisle.- dije mientras miraba a mi padre a los ojos.

-Lo se, solo dijo que no iras solo.- dijo seriamente.

Estuvimos, bueno mas bien mi familia y Amalia estaban hablando intentando ver que podíamos hacer. Yo me mantenía ajeno a todo, solo querría volver a abrazarla.

-Edward.- me llamo Esme.- Salimos en en dos minutos hijo.- dijo asentí y subí a mi habitación. Fui hacia mi escritorio donde había dejado la espada que Bella me dio.

La espada brillo bajo la luz y la cogí con fuerza .

-Te rescatare Bella. Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.- murmure mirando fijamente la espada.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les aya gustado jeje.

Decirooosss que estoyy muyyy contentaaaa porque desde el principio sabia que queria hacer una secuela, pero no sabia muy bien como continuarla.

Ayer por la noche la inspiracion llego a mi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Y ya se como sera la secuela ya la tengo escrita por encima. Y estoy muy contenta ^^

Bueno el fianl se va hacercando. Solo faltan algunos capitulos y mi historia estara completa. Espero que guste^^

GRACIAASSS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y SIMPRE ME ANIMAN

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	19. Lo amo

**Cap18 Lo amo**

**BellaVo**

Me sentía cansada como nunca, no sabia el tiempo que llevaba aquí pero era horrible. No solo porque me hubieran golpeado, eso me daba igual podía aguantar el dolor. Pero el saber que igualmente matarían a Edward eso me rompía por dentro y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Era una estúpida por pensar que ellos se conformarían, pero había algo que no acababa de convencerme. Lo que había dicho aquel angel era extraño. ¿Que tenia planeado Damabiah?. Y aun peor ¿cuantos angeles estaban de su lado?. Me apoye contra la pared sintiendo el frió de los ladrillos, las cadenas apretaban mis muñecas y notaba bajar por el lado de mi cabeza. Pero mis heridas no importaban eso se podía curar, en cambio mi corazón no tendría cura.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y no quise ni mirar quien era, se acerco a mi y golpeo mi mejilla haciendo que todo mi cuerpo cayera hacia el lado.

-Sabes que eres una estúpida.- empezó a decir Leo con veneno en la voz.- En verdad yo quería estar contigo, pero después de que hayas estado con ese chupasangre.- izo una pausa y volvió a golpearme haciendo que cayera hacia el otro lado.- Eres repugnante, hueles a el. Me das asco.- empezó a decir mientras yo sonreía.

-Gracias.- dije en un susurro.- Me alegra el saber que su olor perdura en mi.- dije haciendo que volviera a golpearme.

-En verdad eres una estúpida.- grito enojado. Se arrodillo junto a mi haciendo que lo mirara.- Haber si eres tan valiente cundo mi espada atraviese su muerto corazón, cuando lo veas morir por tu culpa, al igual que tu amiga.- dijo mientras sonreía triunfante y yo me zafaba de su agarre para que las lágrimas volvieran a salir.

-Recibirás lo que mereces al igual que Damabiah .- dije mientras el se ponía de pie y estuche como reía.

-Ya veremos.- dijo mientras salia y me dejaba ahí. Empecé a tiritar por el frió, y la cara me dolía por los golpes recibidos. Pero lo peor eran sus palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Todo por mi culpa. Todo por mi culpa.

Empece a decirme una y otra vez y era verdad. Por mi culpa Cass estaba muerta, por mi culpa Edward iba a morir y los Cullen quedarian destrozados al igual que mis padres.

Empecé a llorar mas fuerte sin ocultar mis gritos de desesperacion, patalee y estire de las cadenas con toda mi ira. Mientras mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez que era mi culpa. Grite de desesperacion, grite que me mataran no aguantaba mas estaba cansada.

Al final las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí solo sostenida por las cadenas que hacían que mis muñecas empezaran a sangrar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera me atrevía a sacar mis alas estaba demasiado cansada.

¿Porque nadie nos ayudaba? ¿Donde esta Gabriel y todos los angeles? ¿Acaso no les importamos? ¿La muerte de Cass no les a importado?.

Odio, eso es lo que empecé a sentir un odio increíble que empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pues nos habían abandonado y no debía nada a nadie. Los angeles no eran tan buenos como decían porque si no hubieran echo algo ya ¿no?. Pero el caso es que no les importamos.

_Bella_

Escuche una suave voz, una cálida brisa me golpeo llevándose el frió y el dolor.

_Bella_

Volví a escuchar y con todas mis fuerza abrí los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Cass?.- pregunte en un susurro, no podía estar viendo a mi amiga ante mi.

_Hola hermana_

Dijo mientras sonreía.

-No eres real.- dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.- No puedes estar aquí.-

_Me han enviado_

Alce la cabeza para ver lo que parecía ser el fantasma de mi amiga, pues ahora que la miraba bien veía que no era la misma, veía a través de su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos no mentían ella era Cass.

-¿Quien?.- le pregunte.

_Gabriel me a enviado. No debes dejar que Damabiah gane._

Negué con la cabeza mientras soltaba el aire de mis pulmones.

-¿Porque iba a hacer caso a Gabriel? ¿esta el aquí acaso?. No, el no a echo nada por nosotros.- dije con voz fría.

_Bella, esto es lo que ella quiere. Gabriel y los demás están intentando llegar pero Damabiah no esta sola, cuando salieron un grupo de angeles caídos lo estaban esperando. Damabiah lo tenia todo planeado._

_Bella no dejes que gane, no dejes que corrompa tu alma._

Lo ultimo casi no logre escucharlo, cuando mire hacia donde estaba Cass ya no estaba había desaparecido. ¿En verdad a estado aquí?. Me pregunte pero la suave brisa volvió a acariciarme diciendo me que si, que mi amiga había estado allí.

Las palabra de Cass se quedaron en mi cabeza ¿que quería decir? ¿en verdad Gabriel venia en camino?.

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos pues la puerta fue abierta. Sentí como me desataban y me arrastraban llevándome a una sala iluminada. Escuche murmullos pero no quise mirar quien los producía. volvieron a colocarme unos grilletes algo mas grandes que los de antes pero hacían el mismo efecto ya que no tenia fuerzas.

-Los vampiros están aquí, todos preparados. Ninguno puede entrar ¿entendido?. Solo debéis permitir que pase el vampiro con el olor de ella.- dijo Leo seguramente mientras me señalaba.- Pone os en posición.- note mucho movimiento a mi alrededor ¿cuantos angeles habría allí?.- Disfruta del espectáculo.- dijo mientras levantaba mi cara viendo la gran sala y la espada de Shalok que el empuñaba.

El silencio invadió la sala, nada se escuchaba ni siquiera el viento. Un escalofrío me recorrió diciendo me que algo malo pasará este silencio no era normal, nada normal...

Un gran estruendo como si una pared fuera derrumbada izo que saltara y mirara la gran puerta marrón que había al otro lado de la sala. Se escucharon gritos y gruñido, reconocí la voz de muchos de los Cullen mientras se seguían escuchando ruidos como si estuvieran desvalijando la mansión. Solo pensaba y rogaba que no les pasara nada, que ninguno salga herido.

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta izo que la mirara directamente mientras esta se abría violentamente puede ver al mas bello de los seres, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros y llenos de ira, tanta que izo que yo misma temblara aunque esta no iba hacia mi.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí.- dijo Leo con voz burlona mientras me cogía por el cabello y hacia que mirara a Edward.- ¿Bienes a buscara algo en particular?.- dijo mientras estiraba haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor. Escuche un gruñido por parte de Edward y lo mire directamente a los ojos rogando porque se marchara, al mirarme su mirada se relajo y sus ojos volvieron a ser verde esmeralda.

-Sueltala.- gruño volviendo la mirada hacia Leo quien solo rió y soltó mi cabello haciendo que cayera.

-Que estúpido eres, ella que vino a ofrecer su vida por la tuya, que desconsiderado.- dijo Leo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a el y Edward abanzaba.

-No me importa tu opinión.- la sala quedo en silencio y solo oía mi propia respiración. Hasta que escuche un gruñido que izo que temblara de miedo - ¡¡Bastardo, cabrón!!.-grito Edward con una voz gutural, oscura y siniestra antes de lanzarse contra Leo. Los mire aterrada mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro. Edward consiguió coger a Leo lanzándolo hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Mire al frente y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos ahora dorados, que me miraban con amor, el volvió su vista hacia el atacante y sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche, sus alas salieron de su espalda y sus colmillos se agrandaron. Desenvaino la espada que llevaba a la cintura, la espada que yo le regale y se posiciono frente a Leo.

Ambos gritaron y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, escuchaba el choque de las espada y mi corazón se congelaba. Mientras veía los borrones pues la lucha era intensa y no conseguía distinguirlos, no podía seguir mirando. Sabia que Leo era uno de los mejores con la espada y Edward seguramente no tendría ni idea, era una lucha perdida y yo iría con el después de esto.

Mi mente empezó a bajar en todo lo que nos había sucedido, en sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricia en mis sentimientos todo tomaba sentido.

Escuche como alguien gritaba y algo caía no muy lejos de mi.

-¡¡EDWARD!!.- grite con todas mis fuerzas al verlo tendido en el suelo.- ¡¡NO POR FAVOR!!.- volví a gritar el no podía morir. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su sonrisa torcida apareció solo para mi.

-Te..amo...- dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras seguía mirándome y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Vi como Leo descendía y se posicionaba frente a el.

-Vas a morir.- alzo la espada mirándome a mi primero y luego a el.- lo siento pequeña pero son las normas.- dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Tantas cosas vinieron a mi mente, tantas imagen es y otra vez ese sentimiento me alcanzo mientras el seguía sonriendo me.

_No.....por favor... el no puede morir.....lo amo..lo amo_

Gritaba mi cabeza una y otra vez y era verdad lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser y mi corazón, estoy enamorada de Edward y fui ciega al no darme cuenta antes. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras pensaba esas dos palabras.

_lo amo_

Sentí que las cadenas hacían menos presión en mis muñecas y una luz blanca iluminaba mi cuerpo, nada de eso importaba la escena delante de mi tenia mayor importancia. Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban conseguí soltarme y todo sucedió muy deprisa.

-¡¡¡NO!!!.- grite con todas mis fuerza, mientras me lance contra ellos impulsándome con mis alas poniéndome delante de Edward, haciendo que la espada se clavara en mi corazón en vez del suyo. Un horrible dolor recorrió mi corazón, al igual que la enorme alegría pues Edward estaba bien.

-¡¡¡NOO!!!!.- oí como Edward gritaba sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y vi a Edward lanzarse contra Leo. Mire a Alice quien me sostenía en sus brazos junto a toda la familia, mi familia, quienes me miraban con dolor y si ellos pudieran llorar lo haría.

Sentía que Alice me hablaba pero no era capaz de escucharla, solo fui cociente de que unos brazos mas fuerte y muy conocidos me abrazaban y con todas mis fuerzas abrí los ojos para mirarlo mientras le sonreía. Alce una mano acariciando su mejilla, veía el dolor en su rostro pero al menos el estaba vivo y eso era lo único que yo necesitaba para seguir adelante. Después de tanto tiempo por fin tenia el valor pare decírselo, por fin lo había comprendido y no podía irme sin decírselo. Y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban obligué a mis labios a decirlo.

-...Te...amo..- dije entre sus brazos mientras mis ojos se cerraban y veía unas pequeñas luces mientras una brisa cálida me envolvió y pequeñas luces descendían hasta mi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snif, snif lo se no hace falta que dijan.

Esto tenia que suceder tarde o temprano asi que e decidido que pasara lo mas rapido posible. Eso si aun quedan unos 2 o 3 cap y luego vendra la secuela tan tan tan en donde tambien se aclararan muchas cosas, porque ai cosas que algunos personajes no saben tan tan xD

Y deciros que tengo una sorpresa que espero que os guste y lo mas seguro esque venga en el proximo cap o en el otro.

Espero que os aya gustado ^^

si es asi porfavor apretar el botoncito verde y dejame tu opinion, porque al ver los reviews y que habiamos llegado a 250 me a animado para escribir xD

Nos leemos pronto lo prometo y si esta historia os guta leer "Amor de estrellas" otra de mis historias que ahora mismo esta muy interesante ;D

**RECOMENDACION:**

Les recomiendo "loca comisaria" de ener-aj, una historia llena de humor.

Tambien, "Estas libre esta noche?" junto a su secuela "Libre hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida" de AnneHilldweller unas de las mejores historias de M que e leido.

Tambien "Boicots y Moscas de Bar" de Bani93, me rei mucho con esta historia tambien es una de las mejores de M que e leido.

"Solo una lágrima mas" junto la secuela "Lagrimas para recordar" de by soff098, una historia increible que me izo llorar y sonreir.

"Acuerdo perfecto" junto a su secuela "Viviendo felices, Comiendo perdices" Jazzy W me encanta esta historia.

"Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida" de Bani93 me encanta esta historia.

"Campamento salvaje" de iOvs Anna Cullen Ross historias geniales con autoras geniales ;D

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	20. No es un adiós, es solo un hasta pronto

**No es un adiós, es solo un hasta pronto.**

**EdwardVo**

Vi como la espada la atravesaba y lo único que ice fui gritar dejando que la ira me llevará me abalance sobre el y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas mi entra oí las voces de mi familia.

Note como mis hermanos me cogía pero yo intentaba soltarme solo quería matar a ese cabrón.

-Edward basta.- dijo mi padre mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.- Recuerda quien eres, Bella te necesita.- al escuchar eso me tranquilice y mire a mi angel tendida en los brazos de Alice. Me acerque a ellas y Alice la deposito en mis brazos, Bella empezó a abrir los ojos y al verme me sonrió mientras alzaba su mano y acariciaba mi mejilla, mi familia estaba detrás de nosotros dándonos un poco de intimidad, intente esconder todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero no podía ocultarle nada a Bella, vi como hacia el esfuerzo para decir algo y antes de que pudiera rechistar la oí.

-...Te...amo..- dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y su mano caí de mi rostro.

-..Bella... no por favor, no me dejes..- dije mientras besaba su frente, escuchaba el leve sonido de su corazón.- Aguanta por favor.. yo... no puedo vivir sin ti..- el sonido se hacia mas débil, no quedaba tiempo.

Me acerque a su cuello dispuesto a morderla a transformarla, era egoísta y me odiaría por ello, pero no quería que ella muriera... no podía dejar que se marchara.

-Muchacho no deberías hacer eso.- oí decir a una voz que no conocía y al levantar la mirada vi a un angel de grandes alas blancas y cabello rubio que nos miraba con gran tristeza.

-Gabriel.- dijo Amalia y el aludido sonrió.

-Es un placer volver a verte Amalia.- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Se arrodillo enfrente mio mirando a Bella con tristeza.- Lo siento pequeña.- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.- Te pido disculpas a ti también.- dijo mientras me miraba.- Pero no puedes morderla, no sabemos en que se transformará.-

-Mi señor, la tenemos.- dijo otro angel desde la puerta.

-Llevarla al cielo y encerrarla.- dijo Gabriel con odio en la voz.- Decirles a Rayan y Dayana que pasen.- dijo algo mas triste, el angel asintió y se marcho. Mientras seguía escuchando el leve sonido que producía el corazón de Bella.

Al poco tiempo entro una pareja de angeles, la mujer se parecía a Bella y el hombre tenia sus mismos ojos.

-¡Mi pequeña!.- grito la mujer mientras corría hacia nosotros, le entregué a Bella con recelo en verdad no quería separarme de ella, pero eran sus padres.- ¡Mi niña!.- volvió a gritar la mujer mientras abrazaba a Bella y unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el hombre se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo mientras el también lloraba.

-Bella, mi niña.- dijo el hombre con la voz quebrada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija. Escuche un sollozo tras nosotros y gire para ver a un niño de unos 8 o 9 años quien también lloraba y lo reconocí el hermano pequeño de Bella, del que tan orgullosa estaba.

El pequeño fue acercándose a sus padres mientras veía a su hermana se arrodillo junto a ellos y cogió una de las manos de Bella.

-Prometiste que volverías, me lo prometiste.- dijo mientras su voz se quebraba.

-Ezequiel.- dijo el hombre y el niño fue hasta su padre abrazándose a el y a su madre.

-Rayan lo siento mucho.- dijo Gabriel llegando junto a la destrozada familia.- Pero Bella debe marcharse.- dijo mientras Rayan lo miraba y asentía.

-Amor.- le dijo a su mujer y esta aun llorando se separo un poco de Bella y beso su frente. La dejaron tendida en el suelo con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y se separaron un poco de ella. Gabriel se arrodillo junto a ella, puso su mano sobre su rostro y su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse.

-Adiós pequeña.- dijo Gabriel y el cuerpo de Bella se convirtió en miles de esferas brillantes que empezaron a esparcirse por la sala pasando junto a nosotros. Empecé a sentir una calidez en mi pecho que solo ella podría provocar mientras las esferas seguían pasando entre nosotros. Se juntaron todas frente a Gabriel creando una sola esfera.- Por supuesto.- dijo Gabriel y todos lo miramos sin comprender.- Me a pedido si puede despedirse.- dijo y la esfera empezó a tomar forma, dejan dome con la boca abierta.

-Bella.- dije sin creermelo porque estaba ahí ante nosotros aunque podía ver a través de ella.

-¿Es Bella?.- pregunto Alice abrazada a Jasper.

-Mas bien es su alma.- respondió Gabriel. Junto a Bella apareció otra esfera que también fue tomando forma y Cass apareció a su lado sonriendonos.- Y el alma de Cass, quien te a estado esperando Bella.- dijo mientras las almas se sonreían. Bella se acerco a su familia y les sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano que lloraba. Luego miro a mi familia y les dijo adiós con la mano junto a una sonrisa, luego su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Quedamos frente a frente y ella alzo una mano, imite su gesto y nuestras manos quedaron juntas por la palma mientras veía como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Te amo.- le dije mirando esos ojos hermosos que me decían que ella también me amaba. Algo empujo a Bella hacia atrás y ella me miro asustada.

-Es la hora Bella, de veis iros.- dijo Gabriel.

-Bella.- dije intentando coger su mano pero no pude la traspase y ella me miro triste.- No te vallas.- dije mientras veía como un túnel de luz se abría tras ella. Cass la estaba esperando en la entrada del túnel con una mirada triste. Ignorando a todos los que se hallaban en la sala volví a intentar coger su mano pero fue inútil y la luz cada vez tiraba mas de ella. Bella miro hacia atrás y luego vi como apretaba los ojos y se lanzaba a mis brazos...la sentí, sentía su cuerpo contra el mio. Antes de que pudiera decir nada algo volvió a empujarla y se aferró con mas fuerza a mi cuello, puso ambas manos en mi rostro y junto nuestros labios y como siempre fue uno de los mejores besos, nuestros labios se movían con desesperación aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que nos quedaba, note como su mano agarraba una de las mías y apto seguido me susurro al oído.

_Esperame_

La oí decir claramente y dejo que la luz la arrastrará desapareciendo junto a Cass. La sala quedo en un completo silencio nadie se atrevía a decir nada, oía susurros y sollozos pero mi vista seguía fija por donde Bella había desaparecido.. se había ido, ya no estaba.

Note que tenia mi mano cerrada en un puño y al abrirla descubrí el anillo que le había dado a Bella cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, su voz seguía en mi cabeza.

-No podía llevárselo allí donde iba.- dijo Gabriel, no me había dado cuenta que se encontraba junto a mi.- Yo también la e oído.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.- Volverá.- dijo y giro para ver a los demás yo solo me quede mirando el anillo.

-Te esperare.- dije sin quitar la mirada del anillo y una suave brisa me envolvió haciendo me sonreír, volvería a ver a Bella eso seguro.

-Gabriel.- oí como Amalia lo llamaba.- ¿Donde esta Damabiah?.- pregunto y por fin gire para ver a mi familia, había estado tan ausente que no había ni tan siquiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Me acerque a ellos y abracé a mi madre, diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaba bien, Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro mientras me lo apretaba cariñosamente.

-No debéis preocuparos por ella, estará encerrada de por vida eso seguro.-dijo el mientras se acercaba a Amalia.- Te debo una disculpa Amalia.- empezó pero Amalia lo corto.

-No es necesario.- dijo ella.

-Si que lo es y por eso te rehabilito como angel.- dijo mientras el cuerpo de Amalia empezaba a brillar y unas grandes alas blancas surgían de su espalda, los ojos de Amalia brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras se miraba a ella misma y veía sus alas.

-Y por cierto.- dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía.- ahí alguien que lleva mucho tiempo esperándote.- dijo mientras giraba hacia la puerta y por ella apareció otro angel, aunque su rostro me resulto muy familiar, Amalia se llevo las manos a la boca y Esme imito su gesto.

-Dominic.- dijo Amalia mientras el nombrado sonreía, y lo reconocí estaba menos pálido pero su cabello seguía de un castaño claro y sus ojos negros brillaban de felicidad.

-Amalia.- dijo mientras ambos corrían y colisionaban abrazándose.- Mi amor.- dijo Dominic mientras sonreía y alzaba a Amalia empezando a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

-Espero que seáis felices y tenéis libre la entrada al cielo siempre que queráis o podéis estar en el mundo humano.- dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía a la feliz pareja.

-Gracias.- le respondió Amalia mientras volvió a abrazar a Dominic y ambos sonreían.

-Sera mejor que me valla, tengo que nombrar a una nueva cuidadora del mundo humano.- dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas.- Hasta pronto amigos.- y desaprecio por una de las ventana de la gran sala, la familia de Bella seguía allí parada y apunto de salir volando.

-Chico, no te culpes de nada.- me dijo el padre de Bella mientras me sonreía.- Ella te quería de verdad, y di ella te eligió es porque eres buena persona, cuidate.- y con eso los tres desaparecieron.

Decidimos salir cuanto antes de la mansión ya que no era gusto de nadie el quedarse allí, al salir una suave lluvia empezó a caer llevándose nuestras tristeza y dándonos algo de esperanza, Amalia y Dominic podrían estar juntos después de tanto tiempo y podrían ser felices, yo en cambio no dejaría de buscar a Bella por todo el mundo pues ella me había dicho que la esperara y eso are hasta el fin de los tiempos. Porque esto no era un adiós.. no para nosotros solo era un hasta pronto

**¿Fin?**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Holaaaa chicaaasssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno pues ya esta xD aqui termina mi historia, decir que estoi muy contenta enserio no crei que tubiera tanto exito y espero no decepcioanros con la secuela que por cierto ya esta en proceso y se llamara (tambores)......................................**

**- VOLVIENDO A SENTIR!!!!**

_**Secuela Aprendiendo a sentir:Tras años de busqueda los Cullen regresan a Forks donde Amalia les insforma de los problemas en el cielo. Por otro lado ¿Quienes son las nuevas habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Forks?**_

**Aqui os dejo el Summary principal porque aun nose si pondre este pero es el que mas me convence ^^**

**Daros las gracias a todas las que me an ido siguiendo, que habeis tenido paciencia y me abeis apoyado y por perder algo de tiempo dejandome algun review ^^**

**Ya os dije que algo bueno le sucederia a Amalia se lo merece ^^**

**Muchas gracias porque habeis echo posible que esta historia cobre vida propia y espero que mas gente la lea y que la recomendeis por ai xD**

**Me da pena pensar que ya esta porque es una historia que en verdad me a gustado y e disfrutado escribiendola y imaginandolo todo como su fuera una pelicula, por eso no queria terminar y decidi hacer la secuela.**

**Bueno pues esto es lo ultimo que dijo si quereis pondre un aviso diciendo que la secuela ya esta colgada ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

_**Todos somos angeles con una sola ala... creyendo en nosotros conseguiremos volar.**_

**Un Mordisco:[**

**Lunna-Stiller**


	21. NOTICIA

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OS VENGO A INSFORMAR QUE LA SECUELA DE LA HISTORIA YA ESTA COLGADA.**

_**VOLVIENDO A SENTIR**_

**YA ESTA EN MARCHA Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

**Un Mordisco:[**

**Lunna-Stiller**


	22. Otra noticia

Holaaa!!!

Solo quiero deciros que en mi fotolog e colgado un cartel sobre el fic Aprendindo a sentir, por si quereis echarle un vistazo y decir que os parece.

Espero que la secuela os este gustando ;)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna-Stiller


End file.
